kancolletrpgclubfandomcom_ja-20200216-history
○○海軍日本支部@2-1764
卓情報 GM：提督@996 艦娘レベル：Lv1～2 PC人数：4人 祥鳳@714 伊8@2-1765 谷風@2-934 吹雪@2-1767 リミット：2サイクル プリプレイ「海戦です！」 21:35：提督@996：点呼開始！ 21:35：@2-1790：準備完了！（1/4） 21:35：吹雪@2-1767：準備完了！（2/4） 21:35：谷風@2-934：準備完了！（3/4） 21:35：伊8@2-1765：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 21:36：どどんとふ：「谷風@2-934」がログインしました。 21:36：提督@996：うっすうっす 21:37：提督@996：それでは・・・ 21:37：提督@996：「○○海軍日本支部」始めたいと思います！よろしくお願いします～ 21:37：伊8@2-1765：よろしくお願いします！なぜか２正面作戦ですが、それを感じさせないようにがんばります。 21:37：谷風@2-934：よろしくお願いします！ 21:38：吹雪@2-1767：よろしくお願いします！ 21:38：祥鳳@714：よろしくお願いします 21:39：提督@996：今回は着任サンプルモチーフということで 21:39：提督@996：まぁ気軽にやっていきましょう・・・ 21:39：提督@996：まずは旗艦だーれだ！ 21:40：祥鳳@714：大きいのは、まぁ祥鳳かな？ 21:40：祥鳳@714：艦のサイズ的な意味だゾ(念押し) 21:40：提督@996：基本は経験値少ない大型艦ですな 21:40：提督@996：あっ・・・せ、せやな！ 21:40：吹雪@2-1767：でしょうか？ 21:41：吹雪@2-1767：えっ？ 21:41：祥鳳@714：一体何を考えていたのかね(真顔) 21:41：吹雪@2-1767：艦の大きさ以外にいったい何があるんですか？提督 21:41：提督@996：な、何のことだか分かんないな・・・ 21:42：吹雪@2-1767：ともあれ 21:42：提督@996：旗艦は祥鳳さんでいいですかっ 21:42：谷風@2-934：AHAHAHAHA 21:42：吹雪@2-1767：私は祥鳳さんで良いかなと 21:42：提督@996：（話そらし 21:42：伊8@2-1765：はーい！ 21:42：谷風@2-934：はーい 21:42：提督@996：けってーい！ 21:43：吹雪@2-1767：よろしくお願いしまーす！ 21:43：提督@996：祥鳳さんよろしくお願いしまする 21:43：伊8@2-1765：よろしくお願いします。 21:43：提督@996：リソースと感情値お願いできます？片方やったほうがいいです？ 21:43：祥鳳@714：リソースくらいなら 21:44：提督@996：じゃあ感情値はやりましょう 21:45：伊8@2-1765：プリプレイで宣言：初期作成の伊８さん、いきなり伊８改になります。 21:45：伊8@2-1765：潜水空母ですよー。 21:45：提督@996：おっけー！ 21:45：提督@996：他の方ー 21:46：吹雪@2-1767：えーと、では私も一応報告を 21:46：谷風@2-934：準備よーし 21:47：吹雪@2-1767：初期アビリティを【護衛艦】から【援護射撃】に変更していますー 21:47：提督@996：うっすうっす 21:48：吹雪@2-1767：それだけかな？ 21:48：谷風@2-934：おっと、待ってください 21:48：提督@996：了解ー 21:49：祥鳳@714：こちらは【合体攻撃】【威力偵察】を取っております 21:49：谷風@2-934：Lv2のアビリティ、【独断専行】にします 21:49：提督@996：ほほい 21:49：提督@996：了解っす 21:49：谷風@2-934：（手にあったデータに漏れがある・・・すまん） 21:49：提督@996：（いいのですよ・・・） 21:50：提督@996：以上っぽい？ 21:51：吹雪@2-1767：ぽい？ 21:51：谷風@2-934：はいな 21:51：伊8@2-1765：はいさー 21:51：提督@996：あ、そうだ伊8ちゃんは改造で出た偵察機をリソースに入れときますね 21:52：伊8@2-1765：ありがとうございます。ちなみに初期アビリティは【海のスナイパー】に変更です。 21:52：提督@996：おｋ 21:52：提督@996：ならばプリプレイは終わって・・・ 21:53：提督@996：新規卓なので鎮守府名決定だーッ！ 21:53：祥鳳@714：ではサクサクっと 21:53：祥鳳@714：整列してっと 21:53：祥鳳@714：2d6 ころころ KanColle : (2D6) → 61,5 → 6 21:54：提督@996：枕／地名／組織 21:54：提督@996：次は並んでる順ではっちゃん？ 21:55：伊8@2-1765：d66 かしこまりましたー。 KanColle : (D66) → 13 21:55：谷風@2-934：私立 21:55：谷風@2-934：では次は私め 21:56：谷風@2-934：d66 ごー！ KanColle : (D66) → 25 21:56：谷風@2-934：佐世保！ 21:56：提督@996：私立佐世保 21:56：伊8@2-1765：普通です。 21:57：吹雪@2-1767：最後行きまーす 21:57：谷風@2-934：これで鎮守府とか来たら笑える 21:57：吹雪@2-1767：d66 組織！ KanColle : (D66) → 35 21:57：提督@996：港 21:57：祥鳳@714：案外出にくい鎮守府、ピンゾロだからな 21:57：谷風@2-934：港！ 21:57：提督@996：私立佐世保港 21:58：谷風@2-934：私立佐世保港 21:58：提督@996：施設組織らしいよ！ 21:58：提督@996：私設だ 21:58：提督@996：これで良いかな 21:58：祥鳳@714：ふーむ、一応施設名振ってみるかな？ 21:58：吹雪@2-1767：ワンマン提督による艦娘へのセクハラが… 21:58：祥鳳@714：d66 ていっ KanColle : (D66) → 24 21:59：谷風@2-934：はいはーい！（おかしく面白くために）組織もう一度行ってみよう！ 21:59：谷風@2-934：合唱団 21:59：祥鳳@714：一気に普通じゃなくなったぞ 21:59：提督@996：聖歌隊かな？ 21:59：吹雪@2-1767：フィルハーモニー 21:59：提督@996：どうするあいふるー 21:59：谷風@2-934：港で行こうか？ 22:00：祥鳳@714：まぁたまには普通で 22:01：吹雪@2-1767：いいと思いますー 22:01：提督@996：じゃあ私立佐世保港でいいっぽい＞ 22:02：伊8@2-1765：普通…心和みます…。 22:02：提督@996：＞→？ 22:02：提督@996：じゃ決定でー！ 22:03：伊8@2-1765：Ja! 22:03：谷風@2-934：では続いてさくさくいきましょうか 22:03：吹雪@2-1767：はーい！ 22:03：提督@996：艦隊名だー！ 22:04：谷風@2-934：鎮守府名が普通でも艦隊名がはっちゃける可能性も大ですよ・・・！ 22:04：吹雪@2-1767：さてさて？ 22:04：祥鳳@714：引き続きサクサクっと・・・引き続きこちらから 22:04：祥鳳@714：2d6 ころころ KanColle : (2D6) → 115,6 → 11 22:04：谷風@2-934：祥鳳さんから行きますか？それとも吹雪さんからいきますか？ 22:04：提督@996：おｋ 22:04：伊8@2-1765：地名水棲チーム 22:05：谷風@2-934：地名/水棲 22:05：伊8@2-1765：佐世保でお願いします。 22:05：伊8@2-1765：次の方ー 22:05：提督@996：地名は佐世保かな 22:05：谷風@2-934：あいわかった 22:05：谷風@2-934：d66 とったどー！ KanColle : (D66) → 25 22:06：吹雪@2-1767：d66 チームワーク！ KanColle : (D66) → 56 22:06：谷風@2-934：アンコウ 22:06：提督@996：アンコウが釣れた！ 22:06：谷風@2-934：分隊！ 22:06：谷風@2-934：佐世保アンコウ分隊 22:07：伊8@2-1765：佐世保でアンコウ釣れるんでしょうか？ 22:07：谷風@2-934：すごく・・・戦車道っぽい 22:07：提督@996：（脳内に浮かぶ某戦車アニメの踊り）※未見 22:07：祥鳳@714：アンコウさんチームかな 22:07：祥鳳@714：尚PLはガルパン見てない模様(うろ覚え 22:07：吹雪@2-1767：ちょっとつよそう 22:07：提督@996：同じく・・・ 22:08：祥鳳@714：このまま行きましょうかね 22:08：提督@996：振り直したい人ー 22:08：伊8@2-1765：いえとくにないです 22:08：吹雪@2-1767：私も大丈夫です 22:08：谷風@2-934：このままでもいいけど（おかしく面白くするため）チーム行ってみよう！ 22:09：谷風@2-934：d66 KanColle : (D66) → 24 22:09：伊8@2-1765：わお 22:09：提督@996：行くか・・・！ 22:09：伊8@2-1765：部隊です 22:09：谷風@2-934：部隊 22:09：谷風@2-934：同じようなものじゃないか！ 22:09：伊8@2-1765：超普通 22:09：提督@996：分隊or部隊 22:09：谷風@2-934：分隊でいきます・・・ 22:09：吹雪@2-1767：分隊から部隊に 22:09：提督@996：どう違うか分かんねぇ！ 22:09：吹雪@2-1767：規模？ 22:10：提督@996：おｋ− 22:10：吹雪@2-1767：分隊のほうが小さそう 22:10：提督@996：多分分割してこっちきたんだろう、多分。 22:10：提督@996：では佐世保アンコウ分隊でー 22:10：谷風@2-934：はーい 22:10：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 22:11：提督@996：最後に！ 22:11：伊8@2-1765：「佐世保アンコウの本隊は、今頃どこにいるのかなー…？」　本を読みながら 22:11：提督@996：TRPG部ではあんまりやってないですが、着任リプレイやリプレイ本見たく各自自己紹介やってみましょうか 22:11：提督@996：会話形式でなくてもいいのよ 22:11：伊8@2-1765：旗艦を見る 22:12：提督@996：着任p30～みたいな感じで 22:12：提督@996：旗艦からやっていきましょうか。祥鳳さんはどんな子で？ 22:13：吹雪@2-1767：ふむふむ 22:13：谷風@2-934：「今頃、マグロ漁しているんだよ」 22:14：吹雪@2-1767：「ま、マグロ！？佐世保でマグロって獲れるんですか？」 22:14：祥鳳@714：そうだなぁ。この子は以前新入生として某所でちょっとした騒動で経験は積んでます 22:14：伊8@2-1765：スマホ操作 22:15：祥鳳@714：で、そのアカデミーから初の鎮守府着任、って感じかな 22:15：祥鳳@714：多分、そこを買われて旗艦になったんだろう。え、谷風さん？　知らんな・・・ 22:15：谷風@2-934：「多分大分へ遠征に行っただよ」 22:16：提督@996：ほむほむ、こっからの伸びが楽しみですな 22:16：伊8@2-1765：「…マグロ漁船は…入ってくるみたい…。寿司屋さんなんかに、あるみたい。」 22:16：提督@996：では次は伊8ちゃん自己紹介どぞおｚ 22:17：吹雪@2-1767：「そうなんだ…やっぱり海が近いと魚介類も豊富なんだね。」 22:17：伊8@2-1765：「Guten tag…。『はち』、と呼んでくださいね。」 22:17：伊8@2-1765：「普段は、本を読んだり…インターネットしたり…しています。」 22:17：伊8@2-1765：「たとえばこんなふうに、すぐにスマホで調べたり・・・します。」 22:17：伊8@2-1765：「伊168ちゃんの、マネ。」 22:17：伊8@2-1765：「よろしくね？」 22:18：提督@996：よろしくお願いしまする。文字打ち早そう 22:18：提督@996：では次谷風ちゃんどぞぞ 22:18：祥鳳@714：イムヤの影響が色濃そうだ 22:18：谷風@2-934：「陽炎型駆逐艦、谷風だよ、根は真面目で適当なことなんで言いませんだよ」 22:21：提督@996：マジメなええ子っぽい！ 22:21：谷風@2-934：そうだそうだ！ 22:21：吹雪@2-1767：そうなのかー 22:21：提督@996：Lv2ということは以前の鎮守府からこっちに来た感じですね、以前の鎮守府はどんな感じだっｔ 22:22：祥鳳@714：(察し) 22:22：谷風@2-934：「前の鎮守府は・・・」 22:22：祥鳳@714：＞そっとしておこう 22:22：吹雪@2-1767：ふぇぇ… 22:22：提督@996：＞うなづく 22:22：伊8@2-1765：「触らぬ神に祟り神？」 22:22：谷風@2-934：「まぁ、いろいろあったね、初風姉ちゃんと仲良しやっていけたよ、うん」 22:23：提督@996：うむうむ、今回は色々平和だといいのう・・・最後に吹雪ちゃん！ 22:24：吹雪@2-1767：「そ、そっか…うん、よろしくね？」 22:24：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 22:25：吹雪@2-1767：「特型駆逐艦吹雪型の一番艦『吹雪』です！」 22:25：吹雪@2-1767：「つい先日艦娘としての基礎訓練を終えて、この度こちらの艦隊に配属されました。」 22:25：吹雪@2-1767：「艦娘となって日が浅いので、まだまだ分からないことだらけですが…」 22:25：吹雪@2-1767：「活躍されている先輩方のように、立派な艦娘となって皆を守れるように頑張ります！」 22:25：吹雪@2-1767：うん、こんな所かしら 22:26：提督@996：マジメなええ子や・・・ 22:26：伊8@2-1765：まさに主人公です 22:26：谷風@2-934：「元気でいいね！」 22:26：提督@996：さて全員が自己紹介終わった所で・・・プロローグはじまるよー！ 22:27：伊8@2-1765：あいあいさー 22:27：吹雪@2-1767：「あはは…元気だけはいいってよく言われるんだ。よろしくね！」 22:27：吹雪@2-1767：はーい プロローグ「SASEBO BURGER」 22:27：提督@996：～～～～～～～～～～ 22:29：提督@996：君達は様々な理由によって、私立佐世保港へとやってきた 22:30：提督@996：佐世保港は日本初のキリシタン大名である大村純忠が長崎港を開いたのがきっかけとされ 22:30：提督@996：そういう意味では私立といえるのかもしれない（wikipediaググったこじつけ 22:31：提督@996：さて、そんな「私立佐世保港」鎮守府の形容と情景はどのようになっているかというと・・・ 22:31：谷風@2-934：「んあ”ーーッ、やっぱり本土が馴染むね！」 22:32：提督@996：d66 形容表 KanColle : (D66) → 45 22:32：提督@996：d66 情景 KanColle : (D66) → 14 22:32：提督@996：ほむ 22:34：提督@996：鎮守府の前にはドデンとハンバーガーショップがあり 22:34：提督@996：前というか、反対側か 22:34：提督@996：佐世保名物佐世保バーガーが販売していた 22:35：伊8@2-1765：「おみやげには…向かないかな？でも、こういうのって一度は食べてみたくなる。なんでかなぁ…？」 22:35：吹雪@2-1767：「わぁ…！これが本場の佐世保バーガーなんですね。」 22:35：祥鳳@714：「近い距離にあるのは便利そうですね。気が向いたら行けそうですね？」 22:36：提督@996：皆が佐世保バーガーに目を向けてると 22:37：提督@996：店前のベンチで佐世保バーガーを食べつつひそひそと囁く女の子集団がいる・・・ 22:39：吹雪@2-1767：他愛もないガールズトークなのか、こちらを見ながらなのかしら 22:39：提督@996：こっちをチラチラ見てる感じですね 22:40：谷風@2-934：「よっ、ここのバーガー、美味しいだね！」挨拶してみた 22:40：伊8@2-1765：「Guten Morgen.はちです。」　ぺこり 22:41：伊8@2-1765："I'm glad to see you. I'm "hachi" of Japanese Navy." 22:42：吹雪@2-1767：「こんにちはー…えっ？」(はっちゃんの英語を聞いて 22:42：伊8@2-1765：スマホをよく見ると、「英語　挨拶」ページが出ています。 22:42：謎の艦娘1：「そうですね、とても美味しいです！」ペカーとした笑顔 22:43：謎の艦娘1：『ん？外国から来た方なんですか？』（英語） 22:43：提督@996：と金髪な謎の艦娘1は明るく言います 22:44：祥鳳@714：「見たことが無いですね・・・艦娘、ですかね？」 22:44：伊8@2-1765："I've been to Germany."「日本語、お上手ですね…。」　と若干下を向いて話します。 22:44：謎の艦娘2：『へっ、何だかへらへらした奴ばっかりだな』（英語） 22:45：謎の艦娘3：「おやめなさいジャベリン、日本の方に英語で悪態つくなんて・・・」 22:45：謎の艦娘4：「クンクン」 22:45：吹雪@2-1767：「？？」(ちんぷんかんぷん 22:46：谷風@2-934：「これは・・・ドイツ語だね！」ちんぶんかんぶんな谷風 22:46：提督@996：祥鳳さんの声に 22:46：伊8@2-1765：「あたり。詳しいの？谷風さん？」　とイタズラっぽい笑みを浮かべます。 22:46：提督@996：金髪な謎の艦娘1は日本語でこう答えます 22:47：謎の艦娘1：「そうですよ！私達は『私立佐世保港』の艦娘です」 22:47：谷風@2-934：「そ、そう、私、ドイツ語詳しいんだよ」適当言ってみた 22:48：祥鳳@714：「それは調度良かったです。近くでしょうが、案内をお願いできますかね？」 22:48：吹雪@2-1767：「そ、そうなんだ！…えっと…ぐ、ぐーてんたーく？」(唯一知ってそうなドイツ語 22:48：伊8@2-1765：「今って…何時だっけ…？」　こんばんはと言われ 22:49：グローウォーム：「あ、言うのが遅れました！初めまして、私『グローウォーム』と言います！」 22:50：ジャベリン：「日本語で大丈夫だよ、日本の艦娘。あたしは『ジャベリン』。・・・イギリスの駆逐艦だよ」けっ 22:51：ジュノー：「わたくしはJ級駆逐艦の『ジュノー』と申します。もう、ジャベリンったら礼儀をわきまえなさい！」 22:51：ジャッカル：「ワタシ　ジャッカル　ヨロシク」 22:52：提督@996：そんなこんなで 22:52：祥鳳@714：「グローウォームさんに、ジャベリンさん。ジュノーさんに、ジャッカルさん、ですね。よろしくお願いしますね」 22:52：吹雪@2-1767：「よ、よかった…(日本語で大丈夫と言われて)。あっ、申し遅れました。私は日本の特型駆逐艦吹雪と申します！」 22:52：提督@996：どうやらこの子達は私立佐世保港に所属している艦娘のようです 22:53：谷風@2-934：「さすがイギリスの艦娘、ドイツ人みたいなはっちゃんとも交流出来るね」してやられたな目ではっちゃんを見る 22:53：提督@996：イギリスの駆逐艦ですが、日本語ペラペラです（ジャッカルは野生児みたいな喋りですが・・・ 22:53：伊8@2-1765：「フフフ…。」　にやーり 22:54：吹雪@2-1767：「もう…ハチさんのせいですごく緊張したよ…」 22:55：伊8@2-1765：「ちゃんと、はじめに、『Guten morgen』って言ったよ？ドイツ語…。」　にやーりにやにやー 22:56：ジャベリン：「無理に『クラウツ（ドイツ兵の蔑称）』を気取らなくていいんだぜ？」にやにや 22:56：ジュノー：「ジャベリン！」 22:56：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、話はそれくらいにして、ですね。そろそろ行きましょうか？」 22:56：谷風@2-934：「潜水艦は皆いたずらっ子かな」苦笑い 22:56：ジャベリン：「へへっ、ついね」 22:57：グローウォーム：「そ、そうですね！ご案内します！ちょっと待ってください！」 22:57：伊8@2-1765：「…なんだか、あなたとは気が合いそう…。」　とジャベリンさんに握手を求めます。 22:57：提督@996：グローウォームは最後まで食べてたようで急いで食べ終わると 22:58：提督@996：とててててーと台を戻したりテーブルを吹いて戻ってきました 22:59：ジャベリン：「・・・ふん、まだまだ気が早いよ」手ひらひら振って握手に応じず 22:59：伊8@2-1765：「"Not yet"ってことは、否定はしないの…。」　にっこり笑いかけます。 23:00：ジュノー：「申し訳ないわ、ジャベリンは跳ねっ返りが強くて・・・」申し訳無さそうに 23:00：ジャッカル：「キット　スグナカヨクナレル　ジャベリン　ホントハイイヤツ」 23:00：谷風@2-934：「いいっで、慣れれば楽しくなるっで！」 23:00：吹雪@2-1767：(ハチさん、もうジャベリンさんと楽しそうに話してる。すごいなぁ) 23:01：グローウォーム：[] 23:01：グローウォーム：「お待たせしてごめんなさい！早速案内しますね！」 23:01：祥鳳@714：「ええ、お願いしますね？」 23:01：吹雪@2-1767：「はい！よろしくお願いします！」(ペコリとお辞儀 23:03：ジャベリン：（・・・ふん、気に食わねぇ） 23:03：伊8@2-1765：ジャッカルさんと一緒に後ろのほうでついていきますね。 23:04：提督@996：グローウォームが急ぎ気味に案内していくのについていって、皆は鎮守府へ入ります 23:04：提督@996：鎮守府のてっぺんには日本の旗とイギリスの旗が並んでなびいていました 23:06：谷風@2-934：「ほう・・・こう言う鎮守府か」 23:06：提督@996：皆が鎮守府に入って執務室の前に立ちます 23:06：伊8@2-1765：「…なんだか、楽しいことが、できそうかな…？」 23:06：吹雪@2-1767：「ここが…鎮守府…」 23:07：提督@996：執務室の前に立つと、中から声が聞こえますが、どうにも穏やかじゃありません 23:07：吹雪@2-1767：「(うー…少し緊張してきたかも)」 23:07：谷風@2-934：「穏やかじゃないですね」 23:08：秘書艦：「もうすぐ新しく着任する艦隊が来るのに、いつまでだらけてるんですか！」 23:08：吹雪@2-1767：「誰かの話し声…？でも、なんだか様子がおかしいですね。」 23:08：青年提督：「べつにいーじゃんそんなかたっ苦しくならなくてもよー」 23:09：グローウォーム：コンコン「提督さーん、艦隊の皆が来られました！」 23:10：青年提督：「マジで！んじゃ入って入って！」 23:10：谷風@2-934：「こういう時は・・・早速鎮守府にダイレクトアタック！」鎮守府へ突進 23:10：伊8@2-1765：扉を持ちます。 23:10：吹雪@2-1767：「あっ、谷風ちゃん！…い、いいのかなぁ」 23:12：提督@996：皆が中に入ると・・・ 23:12：祥鳳@714：ガチャリと 23:12：提督@996：そこには髪の毛が金髪の今にも現代の若者な提督と・・・ 23:13：提督@996：紺色の軍服っぽい服を着た秘書艦らしき人物が居ました 23:13：谷風@2-934：「外人提督かな？はう、ハゥ アー ユー？」 23:13：青年提督：「は？」 23:14：谷風@2-934：「えっ」 23:14：提督@996：青年提督は見た目は日本人ですが 23:14：提督@996：頭は金髪です 23:14：伊8@2-1765：扉を静かに閉めます。 23:14：伊8@2-1765：「Guten Morgen.はちです。」　ぺこー 23:15：青年提督：「あー、俺英語全然分かんないんだよねー！メンゴメンゴ」 23:15：秘書艦：（ピキピキ）「提督・・・いつまで軽い態度なんですか・・・？」 23:16：吹雪@2-1767：「え、ええっと…貴方が…司令官さん？」(目をパチクリさせながら 23:16：谷風@2-934：「英語分からなくても、絶対、大丈夫！」励まそうとしてる 23:16：青年提督：「そうなんだよな、俺が提督なわけよ、マジありえねぇし」 23:16：秘書艦：「提督！」 23:17：青年提督：「サーセンっしたー」 23:17：グローウォーム：「あわわあわわ・・・」 23:17：ジャベリン：（だりぃ・・・） 23:18：ジュノー：「提督、バーラムさんの言うとおりしっかりしてくださいまし！」 23:18：ジャッカル：（オナカ　ヘッタ） 23:19：青年提督：「へいへーい・・・」 23:20：提督@996：引っ越したばかりなのか床にはダンボールも転がってる執務室で提督はちょっときっちりした姿勢をとった 23:20：祥鳳@714：「まぁ・・・あれですね。一応分類上人であるだけマシということですかね、ええ」 23:21：谷風@2-934：「祥鳳の姉さんキツイねー」 23:21：提督@996：壁には「人生気楽に行こうぜ！」という掛け軸が垂れ下がってる・・・傾いて。 23:21：伊8@2-1765：「後で、調べてみるね…？」　提督さんの顔を覚えておきます。 23:22：吹雪@2-1767：「…はっ！」(フリーズ解除 23:22：青年提督：「なんだよその言い方・・・えっと、君らが新しく着任した『佐世保アンコウ分隊』・・・だっけ？アンコウってなんだよ（笑）」 23:23：谷風@2-934：「アンコウは魚のアンコウだよ、まさか提督さん食べたことないのか」気にしないタイプ 23:24：伊8@2-1765：「けっこう…美味しいよ…？」　じーっと見てます。 23:24：青年提督：「食えんのかよあれ！？知らなかったわー・・・まー俺はこの鎮守府の提督になっちゃったわけよ。よろしゃすー」 23:24：吹雪@2-1767：「それはその…サイコロで決まっちゃったというか…」 23:24：青年提督：「マッジでーｗｗｗｗｗ」 23:24：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、最近はよくある話ですね」 23:24：秘書艦：（ビキビキビキビキ） 23:24：グローウォーム：あわわあわわ・・・ 23:25：伊8@2-1765：「なんだか、過ごしやすそうな鎮守府…。」　小声でつぶやきます。 23:25：谷風@2-934：「そうだよ、だから提督みたいな人に出会っても何もおかしくないんだよ」 23:25：吹雪@2-1767：あわわあわわ… 23:26：青年提督：「えっとそこの・・・芋っぽい子？そう硬くなんなよ～。ここの流儀にもすぐ慣れるって！」 23:26：青年提督：と吹雪に言います 23:26：吹雪@2-1767：「芋って…わ、私の事ですか！」 23:27：青年提督：「え？だって田舎から出た子っぽいし・・・」 23:27：吹雪@2-1767：「ち、違います！私には吹雪というれっきとした艦名が…！」 23:27：秘書艦：「提督−！」（ブチギレ） 23:27：谷風@2-934：「アンコウと芋、美味しそうな・・・」 23:27：吹雪@2-1767：「うっ…た、確かに生まれは…ちょっと田舎ですけど」 23:28：青年提督：「うわっ！？耳元で大きい声出すなよ・・・へぇ、吹雪ねぇ。まぁよろしこ」 23:28：青年提督：「最初の任務は・・・まぁお互いのことよく知り合ってよ。この鎮守府でワイワイするんだし」 23:28：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、気にしていたら気が休まりませんよ、ええ」 23:29：吹雪@2-1767：「あっ…は、はい。よろしくお願いします！」(びしっと敬礼 23:29：秘書艦：（ビキビキビキビキ） 23:29：谷風@2-934：「そして私は谷風だよ、短い間よろしくねー！・・・・・・・そこの姉さんもだ、大変だな—」 23:31：青年提督：「谷風ね・・・んで伊8？これが名前なの？んで『しょほう』か・・・へーほーふーん」 23:31：伊8@2-1765：「『はち』でいいよ？」 23:31：青年提督：（祥鳳の胸をチラチラ見つつ） 23:31：祥鳳@714：「バーラムさん、でしたっけ。軽空母祥鳳です、海の向こうの艦娘の5人も改めてよろしくお願いしますね」 23:31：青年提督：（でけぇ） 23:31：青年提督：（はちってこもでけぇ） 23:31：秘書艦：（提督の頭をはたく 23:32：青年提督：「あだーっ！？」 23:32：谷風@2-934：「おうおう、なにいきなり祥鳳の姉さんの胸をじろじろみるわけ？」 23:32：祥鳳@714：流石に出撃シーンじゃないから出撃用でない服装だったり 23:33：バーラム：「・・・ごほん、お見苦しい点をお見せして申し訳ないわね・・・秘書艦のクイーンエリザベス級戦艦『バーラム』と申します」ぺこり 23:33：青年提督：「いってぇなぁコンチクショウ・・・まー、わからないことあったらうちの秘書艦に聞いてくれよ。ガミガミうっせーけど」 23:34：吹雪@2-1767：「よ、よろしくお願いします」(ペコリ 23:34：バーラム：「あなたがまともな態度取らないからでしょう！？」キシャー 23:34：グローウォーム：あわわあわわ・・・ 23:34：ジャベリン：（早く終わんねぇかな） 23:34：祥鳳@714：「何というか、色々と大変そうですね」 23:34：吹雪@2-1767：あわわあわわ… 23:35：ジュノー：（あぁもう泣きたいわ・・・イギリスに帰りたい） 23:35：ジャッカル：（ハラヘ） 23:36：バーラム：「これが大変じゃなかったらどう見えるんですか・・・」（ため息 23:37：提督@996：とまぁそんなこんなでめっちゃややこしい鎮守府に君達は着任したのであった！ 23:37：吹雪@2-1767：わぁい！ 23:37：提督@996：今回の任務！ 23:37：祥鳳@714：お、おう 23:39：提督@996：「艦娘同士まぁ適当によく知り合ったらいいんじゃね？」 23:39：提督@996：2サイクル中、交流イベントを2度以上達成させよう！ 23:39：吹雪@2-1767：「そんな適当でいいんです！？」 23:40：青年提督：「良いんだよ別にそんな肩肘張らなくてよー」ぐだぐだ 23:40：谷風@2-934：「なんとかなるぅっで！」 23:40：提督@996：とのことです 23:41：吹雪@2-1767：「…だ、大丈夫かなぁ…」 23:41：祥鳳@714：「大丈夫じゃない、問題でしょうねぇ」 23:42：伊8@2-1765：「祥鳳さん？」　と呼び止めます。 23:42：伊8@2-1765：「はっちゃん、あの提督さんについて調べてみる。」 23:42：伊8@2-1765：「なにかわかったら教えるね？」 23:42：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、それとなくお願いしますかね」 23:43：提督@996：やだ・・・何か始まりそう・・・（ガクガク 23:43：伊8@2-1765：GMさんに語ってもらうの回です。 23:43：伊8@2-1765：「調べる」と宣言しましただけだったり…。 23:43：提督@996：ならよかったっぽい？ 23:43：伊8@2-1765：だって気になりますからね！ 23:44：提督@996：んじゃまー・・・んじゃまそんな感じでプロローグ終わりで良いですかね 23:44：伊8@2-1765：ありがとうございましたー。 23:45：伊8@2-1765：感情値？ 23:45：提督@996：ですね、各自1点ずつどうぞ！ 23:45：吹雪@2-1767：さてさて 23:46：谷風@2-934：はっちゃんに【してやられた】 23:47：伊8@2-1765：では、祥鳳さんに『まじめ～』です。+1 23:50：吹雪@2-1767：谷風ちゃんに+1 「元気いっぱいだけど、見ててハラハラするよ…」 23:50：谷風@2-934：何のことわかりましぇん！ 23:51：吹雪@2-1767：あ、そういうことじゃないから大丈夫！ 23:51：祥鳳@714：では8さんに、それとなくよろしくお願いしますね+1 23:52：提督@996：これでどやさ 23:53：伊8@2-1765：ありがとうございまーす。 23:53：祥鳳@714：nn, 23:53：祥鳳@714：ん、吹雪さん0だったか 23:53：祥鳳@714：なら感情変えましょう。吹雪さんによろしくお願いしますねって所で 23:56：提督@996：ほほい。 鎮守府フェイズ1 23:57：提督@996：感情値も更新したんで・・・鎮守府フェイズかな！ 23:58：伊8@2-1765：メッセージカードですか？ 23:58：提督@996：デース！ 23:58：祥鳳@714：後、シーンはデフォルトかな 23:58：提督@996：デース！ 23:58：吹雪@2-1767：ハーイ！ 23:59：伊8@2-1765：リバースカードセット 00:01：吹雪@2-1767：ステンバーイ 00:02：提督@996：まぜまぜ 00:03：提督@996：よし！ 00:04：提督@996：(着任サンプル見つつ) 00:04：祥鳳@714：夢見だっけ(先読み) 00:04：提督@996：まだ早いYO！それでは1サイクル開始前に・・・ 00:04：提督@996：シナリオイベント「宿舎へようこそ」 イベントシーン「宿舎へようこそ」 00:04：提督@996：～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ 00:05：提督@996：君達は秘書艦に連れられ、これから寝泊まりを行う寮に案内された・ 00:05：提督@996：そこは君達全員が生活する大部屋になっていた 00:06：提督@996：案内してくれたバーラムはこう話す 00:07：バーラム：「ごめんなさい。本来なら艦種ごとに寮が分かれているものなんですけれど・・・」 00:07：バーラム：そこで片手を頭に当ててつつ 00:08：バーラム：「・・・ちょっと、色々あって予算不足で宿舎は今ここしか空いてないの・・・」 00:08：伊8@2-1765：「ネットが繋がっていれば…だいじょうぶ…。」 00:08：提督@996：部屋の中は殺風景で、人数分のロッカーとベッドがあるだけだ 00:08：谷風@2-934：「いいよいいよ、祥鳳の姉さんさえ気にしていなければ寧ろいいっで！」 00:09：バーラム：「回線引いてあったかしら・・・」 00:09：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、そこら辺は問題無いですよ？　それに、こういう大部屋はアカデミーを思い出しますね」 00:09：祥鳳@714：アカデミー設定なんて覚えてないのでそういうことにしておこう 00:10：バーラム：「そうなの？なら良かったですけど・・・」 00:10：吹雪@2-1767：「私も大丈夫ですよ。大きな部屋を皆で使うのは慣れていますから！」 00:10：伊8@2-1765：(………。)　荷物を胸の前で抱きます。 00:10：バーラム：「そ、そうなの・・・」 00:11：バーラム：（日本の艦は居住性犠牲にしていたと聞くけど、艦娘になっても大丈夫ってことなのかしら・・・） 00:11：谷風@2-934：「イギリスの皆さんこう言う居住性気にしてるタイプだよね」 00:12：バーラム：「・・・・・はい」恥ずかしそうに 00:12：伊8@2-1765：「でも…生活性を気にしなすぎるのも…良くないと思う…。ストレス溜まるし。」 00:13：伊8@2-1765：「ストレス溜まるとね？よくないんだよ。タガが外れちゃうから。」　と静かに言います。 00:13：吹雪@2-1767：「うーん…余裕が出来たら、お部屋の方も少しずつ変えていけるといい、のかな？」 00:13：バーラム：「！」（この子・・・）色々感じ取って 00:13：谷風@2-934：「そうだよ、こう見えてもはっちゃんは凄く繊細なんだよ、もうドイツ並だよ」 00:13：吹雪@2-1767：変えていける→良くしていける 00:14：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、適度に気を抜くのも大切ですね」 00:14：バーラム：はっちゃんの言葉を聞いてバーラムの顔が青ざめます 00:14：伊8@2-1765：「のびのびとねー…。」 00:15：バーラム：が、なんとか頭を振って切り替えて 00:15：バーラム：「・・・そうね、あまりにも失礼すぎたわ」 00:16：吹雪@2-1767：「(うーん？はちさんはいつものんびりしてる気がするような…)」 00:16：バーラム：「ごめんなさいね。皆さん、もし必要な物があれば気軽に言ってください。こちらで用意します」 00:16：祥鳳@714：「ええ、その時はお願いしますね」 00:17：伊8@2-1765：「わざわざご丁寧にありがとうございますー。」　ぺこり 00:17：吹雪@2-1767：「はい、よろしくお願いします！」(ぺこり 00:18：谷風@2-934：「はっちゃんもきびしいな・・・その分私たちにとっても悪くないけどね」 00:19：バーラム：「殺風景な部屋で申し訳ないですけど、同じ部屋で信仰を深めてください・・・では」 00:19：提督@996：そう言うと、バーラムは去って行きました 00:19：提督@996：親交な！ 00:20：提督@996：さてさて、夜もふけてまいりました 00:21：提督@996：皆さんは喋ったり親交深めたり要望出したりした後、眠りにつきます・・・ 00:22：吹雪@2-1767：すやぁ… 00:22：伊8@2-1765：Zzz.... 00:22：提督@996：・・・各自、夢見表をふるべし！ 00:23：提督@996：その夢で見たことは自身の未来や、艦だったあの頃の思いでかもしれません 00:23：提督@996：もしかすると、一種の予知夢を見るかも？ 00:23：祥鳳@714：ここは夢見も入ってなかったな、どれどれ・・・ 00:24：谷風@2-934：d66 逝ってみよ! KanColle : (D66) → 33 00:24：谷風@2-934：あっ 00:25：提督@996：33・・・歌か 00:25：祥鳳@714：凄い前卓引きずってますよねこれ(小声) 00:25：谷風@2-934：その内容が気にする 00:25：吹雪@2-1767：あわわあわわ… 00:25：伊8@2-1765：dream 「Acht....」 KanColle :夢見表(464,6) → 哄笑。曇天の空に奇怪な轟音が響き渡る。それは、何者かの勝利の笑いだった。敗北の屈辱と恐怖に、体が凍りつく。あの笑いの主に会ったとき、またわたしは戦えるのだろうか？ 00:25：祥鳳@714：とか何とか言ってる内にどうやら独自で夢見が入ったようだ 00:26：吹雪@2-1767：みたいですね 00:26：提督@996：っぽい！ 00:26：吹雪@2-1767：では 00:27：吹雪@2-1767：dream 「ん～…」(もそもそと寝返り KanColle :夢見表(565,6) → 復讐。あなたは何者かに敗北した。勝利したあいつは、あなたにとって、もっとも大切なものを奪っていった。絶対に許せない。あいつに必ず復讐しなければいけない。 00:27：祥鳳@714：dream もごもご KanColle :夢見表(454,5) → 喪失。あなたの失敗が、死を呼び寄せた。「……」あなたの腕の中で、あの人が最期の言葉を遺す。その言葉を思い出せない。あなたは守れなかったのだ。 00:27：提督@996：はっちゃんは哄笑・・・ふぶふぶは・・・・復習！？ 00:27：提督@996：復讐 00:27：伊8@2-1765：たいへんなのばっかり 00:27：吹雪@2-1767：ほほう 00:27：提督@996：祥鳳さんは喪失か。・・・皆重い！ 00:28：祥鳳@714：いやぁ夢見は強敵でしたねぇ 00:29：提督@996：各PCは夢の結果を自由に解釈してセッションを通じてその真実を設定してみてください・・・ 00:29：提督@996：って皆これ起きたら汗びっしょりっぽい！ 00:29：提督@996：（あれだよ！解釈は重くても軽くてもいいのよ！） 00:30：どどんとふ：「谷風@2-934」がログインしました。 00:30：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 00:31：提督@996：さて、皆さんは色んな夢を見て翌日の朝を迎えました 00:31：伊8@2-1765：「Guten Morgen.久しぶりに嫌な夢を見ちゃった。」 00:32：吹雪@2-1767：「うーん…なんだかよく分からないけど、とっても悔しい…」 00:32：吹雪@2-1767：？？と頭にはてなマーク 00:32：祥鳳@714：「あら、皆も同じように・・・偶然にしては 00:32：祥鳳@714：出来過ぎていますね」 00:33：伊8@2-1765：「もしかして…おばけ…？」 00:33：伊8@2-1765：「だとしたら…やだなぁ…。」 00:33：谷風@2-934：「・・・いやぁな、私はもっと強くなってから帰らないというのにな・・・そうだね、皆もあまり寝付きが悪いようだね」 00:34：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、何か曰くつきの部屋なのかもしれませんね」 00:34：吹雪@2-1767：「うーん…私は何を見たかあんまり覚えてなくて…」 00:35：吹雪@2-1767：「…わ、谷風ちゃん汗びっしょり。」 00:36：谷風@2-934：「大丈夫だよ、私は・・・谷風はこれくらいでへこたれしないんだよ」 00:37：伊8@2-1765：「そうだ…シャワー、浴びに行こっか。」　と谷風さん誘います。 00:37：吹雪@2-1767：「？とにかく、そのままだと風邪を引いちゃうから着替えたほうがいいんじゃないかな。」 00:38：谷風@2-934：「おう、景気いいね！じゃあ吹雪ちゃんも一緒にいく？」 00:38：伊8@2-1765：「着替えを持って、シャワーへー。」　と扉の前で待ちます。 00:38：吹雪@2-1767：「うん、いいね！一緒に行こっか！」 00:39：祥鳳@714：「私も流してきましょうかね。朝のお風呂もいい物ですしね」 00:39：吹雪@2-1767：「祥鳳さんもどうですか？」 00:39：祥鳳@714：「ええ、ご一緒しましょうか」 00:40：伊8@2-1765：シーンプレイヤー？ 00:41：提督@996：さて、皆はシャワーを浴びて・・・ 00:41：提督@996：この鎮守府での生活が始まります！ シーン1「祥鳳」：日常『新人艦娘が最初に覚えること…それはカレーの作り方』 00:41：提督@996：シーンプレイヤー1人目どうぞ！ 00:42：伊8@2-1765：祥鳳さんを見る 00:42：吹雪@2-1767：祥鳳さん？ 00:42：吹雪@2-1767：私は貫禄の最後として 00:42：祥鳳@714：まぁ行動力低いし一番槍で行きましょうか 00:42：祥鳳@714：低い言うても今回は全員が多めだけどね 00:42：祥鳳@714：1d4 ではでは KanColle : (1D4) → 1 00:42：祥鳳@714：ピラッとな 00:42：どどんとふ：祥鳳@714がカードを公開しました。「日常「新人」」 00:42：吹雪@2-1767：日常！ 00:43：祥鳳@714：evnt 日常は日常で悪くないんだけどー(づほ並の感想) KanColle : 日常イベント表(7) → 海軍カレー：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《食べ物／趣味６》で判定。（着任p220） 00:43：提督@996：カレーだあああああ！ 00:43：吹雪@2-1767：カレー！ 00:43：祥鳳@714：出カレー 00:43：谷風@2-934：風呂あがりのカレーか・・・・ 00:43：吹雪@2-1767：それもまたオツなものよ 00:44：祥鳳@714：風呂上り想定はせんくてよかろう・・・w　しかし開幕カレーか 00:44：祥鳳@714：海軍カレー新人風 00:45：吹雪@2-1767：新人艦娘が最初に覚えること…それはカレーの作り方 00:46：祥鳳@714：まぁ、調度金曜日だったんだろう。ということでその日の夜はカレーを皆で作ることにした、って感じかね 00:46：提督@996：っぽい？ 00:46：吹雪@2-1767：ぽい？ 00:46：伊8@2-1765：金曜日ですね？了解です。 00:46：伊8@2-1765：（そこかなり重要） 00:47：祥鳳@714：卓開始時は金曜日だったんだ、問題無かろう(リアルタイム) 00:47：伊8@2-1765：確かに…！！ 00:47：提督@996：せやった！ 00:47：吹雪@2-1767：なるほど！ 00:48：祥鳳@714：とは言え、このシーン捻りようが然程無いんだよな・・・ 00:48：提督@996：呼びたいNPCとか 00:49：谷風@2-934：イギリス娘全員！　　　はだめか 00:49：吹雪@2-1767：折角だから皆とか？ 00:49：伊8@2-1765：「…金曜日にカレー、だよね。うん。」 00:49：提督@996：いいよ！（GM混乱しそうだけど頑張る 00:49：吹雪@2-1767：長くなることは間違いない 00:49：伊8@2-1765：「良いよね、カレー！」　大賛成してます。 00:50：祥鳳@714：まぁランダムで1人出てきてもらおうか 00:50：祥鳳@714：1d5 バーラムから順 KanColle : (1D5) → 1 00:50：祥鳳@714：だ、そうだ 00:50：提督@996：おっけー 00:50：吹雪@2-1767：「金曜日にカレー…お話に聞いていた通りですね！」(目キラキラ 00:50：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、ある意味定番、ですからね」 00:51：谷風@2-934：「これがないと駄目なんだよな」 00:51：伊8@2-1765：「sou,」 00:51：バーラム：「日本のカレーというのも、どんなのか気になりますね」 00:51：伊8@2-1765：「そう！『金曜日』なの！！わかってるぅ！」いつになく饒舌です。 00:51：谷風@2-934：「お、おう」 00:52：バーラム：「そ、そうね・・・（急にテンション上がるんですねこの子・・・）」ビクッ 00:52：吹雪@2-1767：「ハチさんがいつになく輝いている…！？」 00:52：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、適度に好調な状態を維持するのは悪いことでは無いですしね」 00:52：伊8@2-1765：「バーラムさん、日本の海上自衛隊はね、海の上でも曜日を間違えないように、金曜日にカレーを食べるの！」 00:52：吹雪@2-1767：「なるほど…これがキラキラ状態なのですね」 00:52：伊8@2-1765：「だから、金曜日はカレーなの。」 00:53：祥鳳@714：「とりあえず落ち着きましょうか、ね？」 00:53：伊8@2-1765：「…あっ、ごめんなさい。」 00:53：バーラム：「そうなの・・・考えるわね」 00:54：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、作るのは然程難しくない・・・筈ですから、皆でやってみましょうか」 00:54：吹雪@2-1767：「分かりました。お手伝いいたしますね？」 00:56：祥鳳@714：うむ、やっぱり捻りようが無いな。早速判定しようかね 00:57：提督@996：うっすうっす！ 00:58：伊8@2-1765：「旗艦だし、祥鳳さんがお仕事割り振って？」 00:58：祥鳳@714：「そうですね、では・・・」 00:58：提督@996：まぁ直球で『食べ物』、イギリスカレーとの融合！で『外国暮らし』、食べて元気に！『補給』 00:58：提督@996：とか？ 00:59：祥鳳@714：そうだなぁ・・・指揮とか使えないかな。皆に指示を与えていくみたいな 00:59：提督@996：おお、良いじゃない 01:01：提督@996：良いよ！ 01:02：祥鳳@714：まさかのえっちで状況修正・・・？(裏見つつ) 01:03：提督@996：・・・RPシタマエ！ 01:03：祥鳳@714：＞そっとしておこう 01:03：提督@996：ちっ 01:03：祥鳳@714：というか何で開幕からそんなぶっ飛ばした行動せなあ艦のやw 01:04：提督@996：な、なんでだろう！ 01:04：伊8@2-1765：深夜だからさ 01:04：吹雪@2-1767：天丼だからさ 01:04：祥鳳@714：うんまぁ素直に指揮使おうか 01:05：祥鳳@714：指揮で判定。おしゃれで代用して2差なので目標値7、修正0 01:05：祥鳳@714：2d6>=7 「これをこうして、ですね」 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 52,3 → 5 → 失敗 01:05：祥鳳@714：ふつー、まぁ振り直しだな 01:05：祥鳳@714：1d6 ていっ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 01:05：吹雪@2-1767：おやすい 01:05：谷風@2-934：勝ったな・・・ 01:05：提督@996：やっすーい！ 01:05：伊8@2-1765：我々の勝利である 01:05：祥鳳@714：2d6>=7 やれる気持ちの問題だ KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 01:06：吹雪@2-1767：ぱちぱちぱちー 01:06：バーラム：「イギリスのカレーと全然違うわね・・・」 01:06：祥鳳@714：祥鳳さん頑張った。 01:06：伊8@2-1765：「ルーとシーズニング、言われたとおりのを買ってきたよ…。」 01:06：祥鳳@714：「カレーは 01:07：祥鳳@714：もはや日本独自の物ですからねぇ」 01:07：バーラム：[] 01:07：谷風@2-934：「蟹を入れよう蟹を」 01:07：祥鳳@714：「米食ですし、それに合うように改良されたとかどうとか。詳しくは知りませんけどね？」 01:07：吹雪@2-1767：「カニを入れるの？ずいぶんと豪華だね。」 01:07：伊8@2-1765：「最初は、ロイヤルネイビーから昔の海軍が教わったんだって。」　スマホ片手に 01:08：バーラム：「イギリスのカレーも、今じゃ『チキンティッカマサラ』というのが流行ってるそうですし・・・時代は変わるものですね」 01:08：伊8@2-1765：「それぞれでローカライズ、localize、したのかな。」 01:08：バーラム：「そういうことでしょうね」 01:09：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、今の時代に艦娘としている幸せを享受、って所ですかね」 01:09：吹雪@2-1767：「チキンティッカマサラ…いつか食べてみたいなぁ」 01:09：伊8@2-1765：(『今の時代に』。そう。『土曜日』じゃなくて、『金曜日』。) 01:09：提督@996：昔は土曜日だったとか何とか 01:10：伊8@2-1765：金曜日をやたら強調していたのはこれが理由です。 01:10：吹雪@2-1767：なるほど 01:10：バーラム：（・・・でも蟹は合うのかしら） 01:10：提督@996：ということで成功！ 01:11：吹雪@2-1767：「美味しいものが食べられる幸せ…今も昔も変わらないですよね」 01:11：伊8@2-1765：おみーごとー 01:11：吹雪@2-1767：うーまーいぞー 01:11：提督@996：PC全員の行動力が1d6回復します！ 01:11：提督@996：先に発見してもいいのよ！ 01:11：谷風@2-934：「本当に蟹を入れた・・・豪華だな」 01:11：吹雪@2-1767：わぁい！ 01:12：祥鳳@714：では発見も挟んでいいのかな 01:12：吹雪@2-1767：「買ってあったから入れちゃったけど…あ、美味しいかも」 01:12：提督@996：カニ入りカレー！多分これイギリスではめったにないな！ 01:12：吹雪@2-1767：発見しましょうかー 01:12：ジャベリン：「な、なんだよこれ！カニ入りカレーなんてこんなのぜってぇ美味しく・・・なにこれおいひー！」 01:13：ジュノー：「ど、独特な味がして美味しいですわ！」 01:13：グローウォーム：「美味しいです！」ぺかー 01:13：ジャッカル：ガッツガッツモシャモシャガッツガッツ 01:14：青年提督：「お、おう・・・」（やっぱ肉だろ・・・）もぐもぐ・・・ 01:14：祥鳳@714：1d6 おおらかかな KanColle : (1D6) → 2 01:14：祥鳳@714：1d6 で、回復 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 01:15：青年提督：（・・・まぁ悪くはねぇかな。良くもないが） 01:15：吹雪@2-1767：ふむむ 01:15：提督@996：元とった！ 01:15：祥鳳@714：行動力は減ってないので良しとする 01:15：伊8@2-1765：1d6 「あっ…人参のさきっぽが全部入ってる…。ちょっと嬉しい…？」 発見： 《幸運/1-7》 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 01:15：伊8@2-1765：「うええ…根っこまでついてた…。」 01:15：伊8@2-1765：1d6 回復 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 01:16：バーラム：「シーフードカレー、というのかしら。・・・うん、美味しいですね！」 01:16：吹雪@2-1767：美味しさで帳消し 01:16：吹雪@2-1767：1d6 笑顔 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 01:16：吹雪@2-1767：ひゃあ！？ 01:16：提督@996：ひゃあ！？ 01:16：吹雪@2-1767：1d6 回復するかな、これ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 01:17：吹雪@2-1767：セーフ 01:17：祥鳳@714：1点減っただけで留まったな 01:17：提督@996：傷は浅いぞ！ 01:17：谷風@2-934：ほっぺが落ちるほどの笑顔だな・・・ 01:17：谷風@2-934：では私も 01:17：祥鳳@714：うんまぁい 01:17：吹雪@2-1767：「ん～♪」(美味しさで顔がにやける 01:18：吹雪@2-1767：「…！」(ついにやけちゃった、危ない危ない 01:18：吹雪@2-1767：吹雪@2-1767の行動力を-1した （行動力：17->16） 01:18：谷風@2-934：面倒見を発見　　RPが思い付かないのが悔やまれる 01:18：谷風@2-934：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 01:19：谷風@2-934：あっはい 01:19：祥鳳@714：発見ダイスひっでーな(呆) 01:19：吹雪@2-1767：ダイスが重いデース！？ 01:19：谷風@2-934：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 01:19：提督@996：ジャッカルちゃんにそんなに急いで食べると飛び散ると危ないよ的な・・・あっ 01:19：祥鳳@714：まぁ-2、-1ならまぁ被害少ないな、うん 01:19：提督@996：せふせふ！ 01:19：谷風@2-934：「うっ・・・た、食べ過ぎ・・・気持ちわるぅ・・・」 01:19：ジャッカル：「ダイジョウブカ」 01:19：祥鳳@714：何だ、この面倒見は面倒見られ的な意味で×なのか・・・？w 01:20：伊8@2-1765：「谷風…大丈夫…？」　水を持ってきます。 01:20：吹雪@2-1767：「しばらく椅子に座って楽な姿勢で居たほうがいいかも…」 01:20：谷風@2-934：「うぅ・・・こんな姿、誰も見たくないんだよぉ・・・」 01:20：ジャッカル：「ヨクヤスム　ヨクハシル　ソシタラハラヘル」 01:22：ジャベリン：「・・・の、残すのか！？そうなら勿体ないからあたしが食べてやらないこともないぞ！」 01:22：伊8@2-1765：「筋トレ超回復三要素…。」 01:22：伊8@2-1765：「トレーニング、training、の基本…。」 01:22：伊8@2-1765：「さすが…ジャッカルさん。」 01:23：谷風@2-934：「お前も私のようになればいいよ・・・・」恨めしそうにジャベリンを見る 01:23：吹雪@2-1767：「(ジャッカルさんを見てると、うちで飼ってたタローの事を思い出すかも)」 01:24：ジュノー：「全く・・・艦娘たるもの、もっと上品に優雅に食べるべきですわ！」 01:24：グローウォーム：「美味しいなー！」ぺかー 01:25：吹雪@2-1767：ぺかー！ 01:25：ジャベリン：「ベ、別にそんなになるまで食わネーよ！」 01:26：提督@996：そんな感じ？ 01:26：吹雪@2-1767：「祥鳳さんのカレー、皆さんにも好評みたいでよかったです」(にこにこ 01:26：吹雪@2-1767：ぽい？ 01:27：提督@996：じゃここで閉めて・・・発見・補給・開発！ 01:27：吹雪@2-1767：んーむ 01:27：伊8@2-1765：発見はしました。補給する人がいれば？ 01:28：祥鳳@714：発見はしたじゃろう、開発はそもそもそんな物は無いじゃろう 01:28：祥鳳@714：補給だけだね 01:28：吹雪@2-1767：補給しない手もあるけど…してもいいかなとも思うし 01:28：提督@996：All資源5・・・手が震えてきた 01:28：祥鳳@714：あ、違うわ。もう1つあったわ 01:28：祥鳳@714：偵察機装備します 01:28：提督@996：おｋ 01:29：吹雪@2-1767：１点補給しますか 01:29：谷風@2-934：しばらく様子見 01:29：祥鳳@714：弾からかな 01:29：吹雪@2-1767：ひとまず弾薬をもぐもぐと 01:29：吹雪@2-1767：吹雪@2-1767の行動力を+1した　（行動力：16->17） 01:29：伊8@2-1765：5/5/5/5 → 5/4/5/5 01:31：提督@996：他はー 01:31：祥鳳@714：無いんじゃないかな・・・と思ったが一応装備個性見直しかね 01:31：伊8@2-1765：Keiner. 01:31：谷風@2-934：ないでーす 01:31：伊8@2-1765：無いです 01:32：祥鳳@714：【艦攻】おしゃれ、【艦爆】えっち 01:32：吹雪@2-1767：以上っぽい？ 01:32：祥鳳@714：後はさっきの換装で偵察機が追加されております 01:33：提督@996：おｋ− シーン2「伊8」：日常『Royal Navy』 01:33：提督@996：なら今日は次の人めくって宿題sにしましょうか 01:33：伊8@2-1765：私？ 01:34：吹雪@2-1767：かな？ 01:34：伊8@2-1765：1d3 KanColle : (1D3) → 2 01:34：どどんとふ：伊8@2-1765がカードを公開しました。「日常　『栄光のロイヤルネイビー』」 01:34：伊8@2-1765：被り１ 01:34：祥鳳@714：日常二連打。裏読みか、裏読みだな(察し) 01:34：提督@996：ロイヤルネイビーは地味に凄い！ 01:34：伊8@2-1765：evnt 「大英帝国の栄華、それと常に伴にあって…。」 KanColle : 日常イベント表(9) → 日々の訓練：《素直／魅力２》で判定。（着任p220） 01:34：吹雪@2-1767：むー 01:35：祥鳳@714：(まぁ実際資源少ない状況だと日常は便利) 01:35：伊8@2-1765：役に立たないのが出ました。 01:35：伊8@2-1765：まあ、英艦sが訓練してるのかもしれません。 01:35：祥鳳@714：一応感情+1だし悪くはないんだけどねー 01:35：祥鳳@714：経験点+10もあるし 01:35：提督@996：だよー！ 01:35：伊8@2-1765：10点…。 01:36：吹雪@2-1767：ちりも積もればなんとやら 01:36：提督@996：さて、英艦ズとの訓練をどうするかは・・・宿題にしましょうか 01:36：祥鳳@714：10点足りずに990点で微妙に経験点足りなかった子だっていたんですよ！ 01:36：伊8@2-1765：なんてこったいー 01:36：提督@996：ど、どんまい！ 01:36：提督@996：予定から40分弱過ぎちゃったYO！ 01:36：提督@996：ということで今日はお疲れ様でした。 01:36：伊8@2-1765：お疲れ様でしたー。おやすみなさーい。 01:37：提督@996：続きは13時半からの予定です！おやすみなさい～ 01:37：吹雪@2-1767：お疲れ様でしたー！ 01:37：谷風@2-934：お疲れ様でした！ 01:51：どどんとふ：「祥鳳@714」がログアウトしました。 01:52：どどんとふ：「提督@996」がログアウトしました。 12:42：どどんとふ：「伊8@2-1765」がログインしました。 13:02：どどんとふ：「祥鳳@714」がログインしました。 13:06：どどんとふ：「吹雪@2-1767」がログインしました。 13:12：どどんとふ：「谷風@2-934」がログインしました。 13:25：どどんとふ：「提督@996」がログインしました。 13:29：提督@996：点呼開始！ 13:30：祥鳳@714：準備完了！（1/4） 13:30：吹雪@2-1767：準備完了！（2/4） 13:30：伊8@2-1765：準備完了！（3/4） 13:30：谷風@2-934：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 13:30：提督@996：ほほーい！ 13:30：伊8@2-1765：どうぞ、よろしくお願いいたします。 13:31：伊8@2-1765：１面モードなので性能アップ。 13:31：提督@996：それでは本日もよろしくお願いしますー 13:31：祥鳳@714：よろしくお願いします 13:31：谷風@2-934：よろしくお願いします！ 13:31：吹雪@2-1767：よろしくお願いしまーす！ 13:32：提督@996：さて今日は・・・はっちゃんからか 13:32：伊8@2-1765：「ロイヤルネイビー…て、Royal Navyって、すごいのよ…？」　と訓練しながらだべってます。 13:32：谷風@2-934：はっちゃんふぁいと！ 13:33：伊8@2-1765：「世界で一番古い海軍でね、第２次大戦までは、一番すごかったの…。」 13:33：祥鳳@714：シーンは・・・日々の訓練か 13:33：伊8@2-1765：「スペインとも、フランスとも、ドイツの海軍とも戦って、全部勝っちゃったんだからね…。」 13:34：谷風@2-934：「どこかの無敵艦隊を壊滅させたよね、憧れるなー」 13:35：提督@996：まー 13:35：伊8@2-1765：「人呼んで、"Senior Service"。」 13:35：提督@996：駆逐艦組は居るかもぬ 13:35：グローウォーム：「え、えへへ・・・」 13:35：伊8@2-1765：（はっちゃん、魚雷はお値段高いから、訓練中はあんまりやることないの…。） 13:36：吹雪@2-1767：「なるほど…ハチさんはすごく物知りなんですね。」 13:36：ジュノー：「お、おだてたって何もでませんわよ！」フフン 13:36：伊8@2-1765：「船の名前に『栄光ある』、なんてつけちゃうくらい、栄誉を大切にしていたんだね。」 13:36：祥鳳@714：「調べて得た知識は伊達じゃない、という所ですかね」 13:37：ジャベリン：「・・・まぁ、昔の話だけどな。今じゃ見る影なしだぜ」 13:37：伊8@2-1765：「そうなの…？でも、東の端のこの国まで艦娘出してるじゃない…？」 13:38：伊8@2-1765："Was bedeutet dsa...?" 13:38：ジャッカル：「ワタシタチ　カンムストシテハ　ココデウマレタ」 13:38：伊8@2-1765：「そうなんだ…初耳…。」 13:39：伊8@2-1765："Ich bin überraschte." 13:39：ジャベリン：「へっ、なんでこんなとこで人として生まれちまったんだか」 13:39：伊8@2-1765：「びっくり。提督さんと、関係あるのかな？」 13:40：伊8@2-1765：「それとも、この土地かな…？変な夢も見たし…。」 13:40：吹雪@2-1767：「皆さんはそのロイヤルネイビーと呼ばれていた頃の艦の艦娘…なのですよね？」 13:41：グローウォーム：「はい、そうです！・・・私達も、何故ここで艦娘として生まれたかはわからないですけど・・・」 13:42：グローウォーム：「艦娘として生まれた以上、どこでも一生懸命頑張る次第です！」 13:42：伊8@2-1765：「うわー・・・まぶしぃー・・・。」　手で目元にひさしを作ります。 13:43：吹雪@2-1767：「おぉー…なんだか、教科書の武将さんが目の前に居るみたい。すごく憧れちゃいます。」 13:43：谷風@2-934：「んー、国が違ってもやっぱり駆逐艦は皆血気盛んだね」 13:43：伊8@2-1765：「Glowwormさんから・・・後光が・・・。」 13:43：ジュノー：「・・・何時かは、イギリスに戻ってみたいですわ」シュン 13:43：提督@996：ぺかー！ 13:43：吹雪@2-1767：ぺかー！ 13:43：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、今やれることを頑張るのは良いことですね。兎も角、今日も日々の訓練を引き続き頑張りましょうか」 13:44：吹雪@2-1767：「私も、特型駆逐艦吹雪の名に恥じないように…頑張らないと！」(ふんす！ 13:44：グローウォーム：「大丈夫だよジュノーちゃん！頑張って一生懸命突撃すれば、きっと良いことが起こるよ！」 13:45：ジャベリン：（・・・相変わらずの博愛主義だぜ。へっ） 13:45：伊8@2-1765：「突撃…するんだ…ユーノ…。」 13:45：グローウォーム：「そうですね、今日も頑張りましょう！」 13:45：伊8@2-1765：「じゃあ…はっちゃん、このラジコンを動かすから…。がんばって、避けてね…？」 13:45：伊8@2-1765：魚雷型ラジコン、起動！ 13:45：吹雪@2-1767：なんかでたー！？ 13:46：伊8@2-1765：「まずは…『まっすぐだけ』モード…。」 13:46：伊8@2-1765：魚雷みたいに進んで、訓練中の艦娘たちにまっすぐ向かっていきます。 13:46：吹雪@2-1767：「はい！そうと決まれば良かったら一緒に訓練を…ハチさん？それは？」 13:47：伊8@2-1765：「魚雷ラジコンだよ。」 13:47：伊8@2-1765：「当たっても爆発しないけど、けっこう高かったから、壊さないでね…？」 13:47：吹雪@2-1767：「ラジ…コン？わわっ！こっちに向かってくるー！？」 13:48：ジュノー：「ひゃあああ！？」 13:48：ジャベリン：「へっ、こちとらあの頃は爆弾や魚雷掻い潜って戦い抜けてきたんだ！」 13:49：ジャッカル：「・・ガルル」だだだっ 13:49：グローウォーム：「あぁっ、ジャッカルさん追いかけちゃ危ないよー！」 13:50：伊8@2-1765：「ラジコンだから…本物よりずっとゆっくり…。」 13:51：伊8@2-1765：判定？ 13:51：提督@996：ですね、皆効果的な訓練ができたかどうか 13:53：提督@996：「素直」「魚雷」「整備」！ 13:53：伊8@2-1765：かしこまりましたー。 13:53：伊8@2-1765：《魚雷/6-10》　直上 13:53：伊8@2-1765：2d6>=5 「この後は…音響探知型ホーミングだから…がんばって…？」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 31,2 → 3 → 失敗 13:54：伊8@2-1765：振り直し 13:54：伊8@2-1765：伊８@2-1765の行動力を-6(1d6->6)した(（行動力：15->9）) 13:54：祥鳳@714：ごりごり 13:54：吹雪@2-1767：ごふぅ 13:54：提督@996：ごりっ 13:54：谷風@2-934：うわっ 13:54：伊8@2-1765：2d6>=5 「このラジコン、バッテリー充電するのがけっこうめんどくさい…。」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 13:55：伊8@2-1765：「ちゃんと乾かしてから…バッテリーだけ外して…充電器に…。」 13:55：吹雪@2-1767：被り込みでもセーフっぽい！ 13:55：グローウォーム：「誘導するなら・・・突っ込んで、ギリギリでかわします！」ババーっ 13:55：提督@996：被り有りでも成功！ 13:55：伊8@2-1765：wa-i 13:56：吹雪@2-1767：「そ、そうやって避けるの！？きゃー！」(追いかけられる 13:56：伊8@2-1765：「Glowwormさんは…前のめりだなぁ…。」　こちらはラジコンいじらないので放っといてます。 13:57：グローウォーム：「ご、ごめんなさい！」 13:58：祥鳳@714：「落ち着いて冷静に、ですね」 13:58：伊8@2-1765：「避けられれば…なんでもオッケー…。」 13:59：ジャベリン：「お、おいお前！こっち突っ込んでくｒ」バコーン 13:59：ジャベリン：被雷！ 14:00：伊8@2-1765：「ありゃま…。そんなあなたに…。」 14:00：吹雪@2-1767：どっちか突っ込んだ！ 14:00：伊8@2-1765：ポケット的効果音！ 14:00：伊8@2-1765：「ロープで結んだ防水スピーカー！」 14:00：ジャッカル：「ニゲルケド　オイツイタ」カチッ　バコーン！ 14:00：ジャッカル：被雷！ 14:01：伊8@2-1765：「ボタンを押すと、タービンの音を出すよ…。追いかけてくる魚雷には…これ…。」 14:01：伊8@2-1765：「Jackalさん…本番では…避けてちょうだいね…？」 14:01：伊8@2-1765：という感じの訓練です。 14:02：ジャッカル：「クゥーン・・・」 14:03：ジャベリン：「ち、畜生・・・油断したぜ・・・」 14:03：吹雪@2-1767：「あっ！ジャ、ジャベリンさんごめんなさい！」(逃げてた魚雷がそちらに 14:05：ジャベリン：「へ・・・や、やるじゃねぇか・・・これが日本の特型駆逐艦の力ってやつか・・・」 14:05：伊8@2-1765：「訓練は…たいせつ…？」　魚雷ラジコンをまったり回収してます。 14:05：祥鳳@714：「まぁ・・・色々と、これからですね。ええ」 14:06：グローウォーム：「わー！？ジャベリンちゃーん！？」 14:06：吹雪@2-1767：あわわあわわ 14:06：ジュノー：「全く、ジャッカルは名前に引っ張られすぎですわよ・・・」 14:08：提督@996：そんなこんなで、効果的な訓練が出来ましたとさ？ 14:08：吹雪@2-1767：やったぜ？ 14:08：伊8@2-1765：choice祥鳳,谷風,吹雪 感情値の方 KanColle : (CHOICE祥鳳,谷風,吹雪) → 吹雪 14:08：提督@996：シーンプレイヤーは経験点10点ゲッツです 14:09：伊8@2-1765：「Danke.」 14:10：提督@996：そしてランダムに1人はシーンプレイヤーへの感情を1点どぞぞ 14:10：吹雪@2-1767：私からはっちゃんに感情値と 14:10：提督@996：ですねー 14:12：祥鳳@714：さて、その他補助行動の番かな 14:13：吹雪@2-1767：ハチさんに+1 「とても博識なのですね。私も勉強頑張らないと！」 14:13：谷風@2-934：発見だ！ 14:13：吹雪@2-1767：ぽい？ 14:14：祥鳳@714：1d6 位置だけ埋めておこう。古風の発見 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 14:14：提督@996：感情更新ー 14:14：谷風@2-934：「どれどれ・・・このラジコンは・・・ふむふむ・・・ほうほう、つまり！」 14:14：祥鳳@714：う、うむ 14:14：谷風@2-934：面倒見を再発見 14:14：谷風@2-934：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 14:14：伊8@2-1765：ちーん 14:15：谷風@2-934：「45°チョップ、これで大丈夫だよ」 14:15：伊8@2-1765：「あっ、バッテリーが濡れたままだと…。」 14:15：ジュノー：「そ、そんな乱暴な！行けませんわ！」 14:15：伊8@2-1765：「手、ゴム手袋、ほら…。」 14:15：谷風@2-934：びりびりびり 14:15：祥鳳@714：ふーむ、いやまぁ最後のシーンまで待つか。流石に全平常でしょうし、多分 14:16：伊8@2-1765：「ああっ…。」 14:16：ジュノー：「谷風、危ないですわｙ（ガシ）あばっばばっっばｂ」 14:16：吹雪@2-1767：「た、谷風ちゃーん！ジュノーさーん！」 14:16：伊8@2-1765：「ゴム、ちゃんと、つけよう。」 14:17：ジュノー：「・・・屈辱ですわ」ピキピキ 14:17：グローウォーム：「ジュノーさーん！？」 14:17：谷風@2-934：「だだだだいじょうぶだよ」笑顔のままで 14:17：吹雪@2-1767：「いやいや、すっごいビリビリいってたけど！？」 14:18：吹雪@2-1767：ともあれ… 14:18：吹雪@2-1767：私も発見しましょうか　グロームちゃんに習う突撃魂 14:19：吹雪@2-1767：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 14:19：吹雪@2-1767：にゃー！ 14:19：伊8@2-1765：衝突不可避 14:19：提督@996：ヒエー！ 14:19：祥鳳@714：ダイス交換、ダイス交換をする 14:19：吹雪@2-1767：ここまで奇数が出てない…だと 14:19：祥鳳@714：てか昨日から発見ダイス呪われてんよーw 14:19：谷風@2-934：ふふふ・・・争え、もっと争え！（錯乱 14:20：グローウォーム：「わぁ、吹雪ちゃん凄く良い突撃だよ！それなら巡洋艦だっキャー!?」衝突 14:20：吹雪@2-1767：「あわわっ！ば、バランスがとれな」(ドーン！ 14:21：吹雪@2-1767：「うぅ…ごめんなさいー…」(きゅー 14:21：提督@996：大丈夫かこの艦隊！？ 14:21：祥鳳@714：大丈夫じゃない、問題だ。 14:21：伊8@2-1765：「訓練に…ケガはつきもの…。」 14:21：吹雪@2-1767：吹雪@2-1767の行動力を-6した （行動力：17->11） 14:21：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、そうなんですけどね。ええ」 14:21：グローウォーム：「ふぇぇ・・・痛いです・・・こうなれば死なばもろとも・・・」目回し中 14:21：伊8@2-1765：「みんなで、医務室へ、gehen.」 14:24：提督@996：そんなこんなで訓練は成功だけど、中破が続出したのであった。いやぁ訓練怖い怖い 14:25：バーラム：（これが・・・日本海軍式の訓練なの？） 14:26：青年提督：「お、おい大丈夫なのかよ！ジャベリンとかお腹が・・・すべすべしてんなお前」 14:26：ジャベリン：「う、うっせぇ変態！」バキィ 14:26：青年提督：「ごふっ」 14:26：伊8@2-1765：「朝も入ったけど…お昼もみんなで入渠…。」 14:26：バーラム：「何セクハラ発言してるんですか提督！」 14:27：谷風@2-934：朝っぱら盛んだな、さすが年頃のおとこのこだね 14:28：提督@996：この人性欲無しで言ってるのよね・・・ 14:28：提督@996：口が軽い！ 14:28：伊8@2-1765：災いのもと 14:29：吹雪@2-1767：なんというかお調子者という感じ 14:29：提督@996：（と思ったけど祥鳳さんやはっちゃんにでっけぇ言ってたからやっぱ盛んだわ！ 14:29：祥鳳@714：まぁ兎も角次シーンですかねー 14:29：吹雪@2-1767：しかたないね！ 14:29：提督@996：色んな意味でチャラ男 14:29：提督@996：ですなー シーン3「谷風」：遠征『英国面』 14:29：提督@996：次だーれだ！ 14:29：吹雪@2-1767：谷風ちゃん？ 14:30：祥鳳@714：まぁ被り考えたらそうなるね 14:30：谷風@2-934：では 14:30：谷風@2-934：では 14:30：伊8@2-1765：※吹雪さんは被り修正無効 14:30：提督@996：TSUYOI 14:30：谷風@2-934：私から行きましょうか 14:31：どどんとふ：谷風@2-934がカードを公開しました。「遠征「イギリス」」 14:31：伊8@2-1765：イギリスまで遠征！ 14:31：提督@996：イギリスへ！？ 14:31：谷風@2-934：イギリスへ遠征かな？ 14:31：祥鳳@714：うん、あれだ。流石に遠征は予想出来ねーぞw 14:31：伊8@2-1765：「長距離航海の練度なら、誰にも負けません！」 14:31：提督@996：な、内容によるから（震え声 14:31：谷風@2-934：event 「イギリスか、行きたいなー」 KanColle : 遠征イベント表(3) → 資源輸送任務：《買い物／趣味８》で判定。（着任p224） 14:32：吹雪@2-1767：資源輸送 14:32：伊8@2-1765：８時間。 14:32：提督@996：やったぜ！資源がいっぱいだよ！ 14:32：祥鳳@714：遠征自体殆ど見ないからな・・・どれどれ 14:32：吹雪@2-1767：わぁい！ 14:32：吹雪@2-1767：弾薬と鋼材6個 14:32：提督@996：※着任サンプル卓ですが遠征任務は全体的に上方修正入ってます 14:32：吹雪@2-1767：それと、独自ルール？ 14:32：提督@996：※詳しくはメモ参照！ 14:33：伊8@2-1765：わーい！ 14:33：吹雪@2-1767：補給だけなら出来そうな感じ 14:33：提督@996：更に燃料とボーキ+2だぜ！ 14:33：祥鳳@714：次シーンが非平常だった場合悲惨だがなぁ・・・w 14:33：吹雪@2-1767：わぁい！ 14:33：谷風@2-934：まぁ、大丈夫だろう 14:34：谷風@2-934：それよりこのシーンどうしようかな 14:34：提督@996：一応GMさんで考えてはいるよ！ 14:34：谷風@2-934：ではそちらに行きましょう！ 14:35：提督@996：やっちゃうよ？ 14:36：谷風@2-934：やってやるんです！ 14:36：吹雪@2-1767：ヤッテヤルデス 14:36：提督@996：うっ、何だか頭が・・・ 14:36：提督@996：君達は提督に執務室へ来るよう呼ばれたよ！ 14:38：谷風@2-934：「なんだい、提督」 14:38：祥鳳@714：「ええ、何でしょうか」 14:38：吹雪@2-1767：「失礼します…あの、司令官、お呼びでしょうか？」 14:38：伊8@2-1765：（………。） 14:41：青年提督：「いやさ～、実は海運会社から輸送の護衛をしてほしいって任務が来たんだよねー」 14:42：提督@996：そこで青年提督はキリッと姿勢を正して 14:42：青年提督：「・・・その中には『イギリスから運ばれた重要な資源』が詰め込まれている」 14:43：青年提督：「君達にはこの資源を無事ここまで届けて欲しい・・・」 14:43：伊8@2-1765：「『ここまで』？　ふーん…。」 14:43：青年提督：「これは重要な任務だ、ぜひとも成功させて欲しい」 14:44：提督@996：何故か今までのチャランポランな感じが抜けた感じです 14:44：バーラム：「て、提督！？」 14:44：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、それが任務と言うならばやりましょうかね」 14:44：青年提督：「・・・これは、失敗は絶対許されないからな」 14:44：谷風@2-934：「それはいいけど、なんか提督がまじめに見える・・・」 14:44：青年提督：キリッ 14:44：吹雪@2-1767：「(護衛…ついに初任務…)」 14:45：伊8@2-1765：「なんで…『ここ』なんだろうね？」 14:45：バーラム：（あぁ・・・やっと・・・やっと更生してくれたんですね・・・） 14:46：バーラム：（今まで厳しく言ってきましたが、ようやく提督としての責任をもってくれて・・・） 14:46：バーラム：（それほど重要な任務なのでしょう！） 14:46：バーラム：「皆さん、気を引き締めて頑張ってください！」 14:47：青年提督：「この鎮守府に必要な大切な物だからだな・・・」 14:47：谷風@2-934：「おう、がってんだ！」 14:48：伊8@2-1765：「じゃあ…ちょっとがんばりますね…？」 14:49：吹雪@2-1767：「はい、精一杯頑張りますね！」 14:49：祥鳳@714：「ええ、頑張りましょうか」 14:50：提督@996：さて・・・君たちは無事に重要な資源を運ぶ事ができるのだろうか！？ 14:52：吹雪@2-1767：RPor判定？ 14:52：提督@996：買い物・補給・秘密兵器、といったところかな 14:52：提督@996：判定！ 14:52：祥鳳@714：まぁ、遠征だしそこまで捻らなくてもいいでしょう 14:52：提督@996：もしくは提案！ 14:54：谷風@2-934：買い物か 14:55：谷風@2-934：鎮守府フェイズじゃないから発見も効かないね 14:55：祥鳳@714：まぁ、被り無し1差ですし機動で代用が無難そうですかね 14:55：谷風@2-934：機動から1 14:55：提督@996：どぞぞ 14:55：吹雪@2-1767：発見は大丈夫なはず？ 14:55：提督@996：あ、そうですね 14:55：吹雪@2-1767：でも、寄せるのは難しいですね 14:55：祥鳳@714：発見は出来るけど、補給出来ないからねー 14:55：谷風@2-934：発見は・・・後でいい 14:56：伊8@2-1765：まあ…声援もありますし…。 14:56：谷風@2-934：2d6>=6 「波なし、よーそろー！」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 14:56：伊8@2-1765：おみーごとー 14:56：提督@996：成功！ 14:56：吹雪@2-1767：お見事ー 14:57：イギリス人輸送船員：「いやぁ、君達が来てくれて一安心だよ！」 14:57：伊8@2-1765：「帰り道も…お気をつけて…。」 14:57：祥鳳@714：「ええ、これもお仕事ですからね」 14:58：谷風@2-934：ちなみに英語？ 14:58：提督@996：まぁ輸出入関係なので出来ることに？ 14:58：提督@996：船員さんも 14:58：祥鳳@714：「ところで・・・もし差し支えなければですが、何を運んでいたのですかね？」 14:58：祥鳳@714：その間にリソース弄っておくか、どれどれ 14:59：イギリス人輸送船員：「・・・僕らにとって生きるために必要なものさ」 14:59：祥鳳@714：特別ボーナスで燃ボ+2と通常報酬弾鋼+6と 14:59：吹雪@2-1767：「鎮守府にとって重要な資源…でしたっけ。もしかして秘密兵器…とか」 14:59：伊8@2-1765：「ああ…なるほど…。」 14:59：伊8@2-1765："May the blessing of God be upon you." と言って手を振ります。 14:59：谷風@2-934：「何なんだろう？教えてよ兄ちゃん」 15:00：祥鳳@714：7/10/11/7 15:00：伊8@2-1765：(スマホで淹れ方検索中) 15:00：イギリス人輸送船員：「開けてからのお楽しみってやつさ！おっと時間だ・・・じゃあありがとう日本の艦娘！良い航海を！」 15:01：提督@996：そうやって船員は去っていきます・・・ 15:01：吹雪@2-1767：「うーん…？あっ、お気をつけて！皆様もよい航海を！」 15:01：吹雪@2-1767：(びしっと敬礼してお見送り 15:01：祥鳳@714：「はい、それではお気をつけて、ですね」 15:01：谷風@2-934：開けてみた 15:01：吹雪@2-1767：フリーダム！？ 15:01：イギリス人輸送船員2：『おつかれ～、いやーしかし良いなぁ、俺も早く帰って楽しみたいよ』 15:02：イギリス人輸送船員：『やっぱり地元の味だよな～』 15:02：提督@996：スタスタスタ・・・ 15:02：提督@996：中にはなんと！ 15:02：提督@996：保存されたイギリス料理の数々が！ 15:03：伊8@2-1765：「後で、作り方、検索しようっと…。」　※海上ではネットに繋がらない 15:04：谷風@2-934：「へぇ・・・あの提督、イギリス艦娘を思ってこんな物を用意したのか」 15:04：吹雪@2-1767：「これはお料理…？あっ、紅茶の葉っぱも入ってますね。」 15:04：祥鳳@714：「成程・・・意外な一面と言うか何というか」 15:04：提督@996：皆が帰宅すると、提督が大はしゃぎで迎えてくれます 15:05：青年提督：「キタ━━━━(゜∀゜)━━━━!!うっはｗｗｗ本場イギリス料理がほんとに来るとかマジやべぇっしょｗｗｗｗｗ」 15:06：谷風@2-934：「・・・む」 15:06：谷風@2-934：ここ面倒見発見 15:06：吹雪@2-1767：「ただ今戻りました！…ひゃっ！？し、司令官？」 15:06：谷風@2-934：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 15:06：伊8@2-1765：まあ、そうなりますね。 15:07：吹雪@2-1767：テートクー！このダイス呪われてるデース！ 15:07：谷風@2-934：「なんか予想と違うんだけど・・・まぁいいや」 15:07：祥鳳@714：1d6 おおらかの再発見 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 15:07：祥鳳@714：ちょっとおかしくないですかねぇ・・・ 15:07：伊8@2-1765：もう…あかん…。 15:08：提督@996：英国面を信じるんだ！ 15:10：吹雪@2-1767：信じろ… 15:10：祥鳳@714：ゲッターの力を(怪電波) 15:10：グローウォーム：「わぁい！フィッシュ・アンド・チップスだー！」 15:11：ジュノー：「やっぱり薄味ですわよねぇ」 15:11：青年提督：「ロッスとビーフうめぇｗｗｗｗｗうなぎパイ見た目やべぇｗｗｗｗｗｗ」 15:12：ジャベリン：「へっ、これが旨いのによぉ・・・損してるぜ！」 15:12：伊8@2-1765：「どうして…頭を…そのまま入れたの…。」　うなぎパイにショックです。 15:12：ジャッカル：ガッツガッツモシャモシャガッツガッツ 15:12：バーラム：( ゜д゜) 15:13：谷風@2-934：「この料理の見た目どうにかしてくれよ・・・」うなぎの頭を見る谷風 15:14：ジャッカル：（うなぎの頭を噛み砕く） 15:14：吹雪@2-1767：「…イギリスってすごいなぁ…」 15:14：ジャベリン：「だっはっはっはは！いい食いっぷりだなぁ！」 15:14：青年提督：「やっべｗｗｗｗｗマジヤバイんですけどーｗｗｗｗ」 15:14：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、一面だけですし判断は難しいですけどね？」 15:15：グローウォーム：「皆さん、食後のデザートにうなぎゼリーはどうですか？」 15:15：伊8@2-1765：「えっ…。」　絶望の顔 15:15：吹雪@2-1767：「ふぇっ！？」 15:15：谷風@2-934：「・・・私、お腹いっぱいだよ、うん」 15:16：祥鳳@714：「それは遠慮しておきましょうかね、ええ」 15:17：グローウォーム：「そうですか・・・皆さんの分残しておきますね！」ぺかー！ 15:18：伊8@2-1765：「うあああ、後光があぁ…。」 15:18：ジュノー：「こんなに美味しいのに、最近のイギリスでは販売店が減っているとか・・・嘆かわしいですわ！」 15:19：祥鳳@714：まぁ、そんなこんなで遠征シーンは終了ですかね 15:19：谷風@2-934：「いや～・・・グローウォームちゃんにひつまぶし食わせたいよ」 15:19：ジャベリン：「最近の奴らは舌が変わっちまったのかね・・・へっ！」 15:19：ジャッカル：ガッツガッツモシャモシャガッツガッツ 15:19：青年提督：「うわぁ・・・うなぎゼリー実際に見るとうわぁ・・・」 15:19：吹雪@2-1767：「あ、ありがとう…後で頂きますね？(こ、断れないよこれー！)」 15:20：祥鳳@714：「いえいえ、そちらでどうぞです。断る時はきちんと、ですね」 15:20：伊8@2-1765：「私、がんばる…。」 15:20：バーラム：「提督・・・まさかとは思いますが、面白半分で頼んだのではありませんよね？」 15:21：谷風@2-934：「あっ、ちゃん私も分も吹雪ちゃんに、吹雪ちゃん、すっごく興味津々だよな」 15:21：伊8@2-1765：2d6>=11 《食べ物》 を《暗号》 で代用 距離６ KanColle : (2D6>=11) → 41,3 → 4 → 失敗 15:21：青年提督：「・・・・・・♪」口笛 15:21：伊8@2-1765：「うなぎゼリーには…勝てなかったよ…。」　ばたり 15:21：吹雪@2-1767：「えっ！」 15:21：祥鳳@714：「しかしうなぎのゼリーですか。ゼリー・・・と言うより煮こごりなら中々見た目の良い物もありましたね、折角ですし頼んでみましょうか」 15:22：谷風@2-934：「吹雪ちゃん、ここは特型駆逐艦としての威厳を張る時だよ」 15:22：祥鳳@714：「(パンフ取ってきて)ちなみにこういう物で」 15:22：吹雪@2-1767：「特型の威厳…」 15:22：祥鳳@714：アイコン参照である 15:23：吹雪@2-1767：2d6>=8 「…い、いくよ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=8) → 72,5 → 7 → 失敗 15:23：バーラム：「まさかとは思いますが、提督は残すような方ではありませんようね・・・？」 15:23：祥鳳@714：「あの、無理は禁物ですよ？　後にも響ますしね」 15:23：青年提督：「お、おお！ほうしょうさんナイス！」 15:23：吹雪@2-1767：「……ぜ、全然ダメって訳じゃないけれど…」 15:23：青年提督：「お、俺はこれを頼もうと思ったんだよ！そしたらつい間違っちゃったんだよ！」 15:23：祥鳳@714：「鳳翔でなく、祥鳳ですよ」 15:24：バーラム：「・・・・・」睨み 15:24：バーラム：提督に 15:24：青年提督：「あっ・・・ 15:24：谷風@2-934：「よっ！さすが特型駆逐艦！いやぁやっぱりネームシップにかなわないよ！うん！」 15:25：吹雪@2-1767：「うん…でもあまりいっぱいは食べられない…かも」(ぐんにゃり 15:25：青年提督：「・・・・・・そ、そうだったよな祥鳳さん！こ、今度からこれを頼むよ！じゃ、じゃあ俺はこれで」ダッ 15:25：バーラム：「あ、ちょ、ちょっと待ちなさい！」 15:25：伊8@2-1765：しかし提督の足をガシッと掴む者が！ 15:26：グローウォーム：「へぇー、日本のうなぎゼリーってこういうのなんですねー」 15:26：伊8@2-1765：「………私だけでは…沈まない…。貴様も…。連れて行く………！」 15:26：伊8@2-1765：「はい、あーん。」　うなぎゼリーを提督さんに！ 15:26：谷風@2-934：「大丈夫大丈夫、明日の朝飯にしとくよ！」 15:26：ジュノー：「なんというか・・・見た目がNIPPONという感じがしますわ！」 15:27：ジャベリン：「へっ、分かってねぇなぁ日本の奴らは！」 15:27：吹雪@2-1767：「え、ええーっ！？」 15:27：ジャッカル：「ハラヘッタ」 15:27：青年提督：「ああああああああああああ！！！」 15:27：祥鳳@714：「こういうのも中々味わい深い物ですよ」PLは食べたこと無いけどな(小声) 15:29：バーラム：「・・・今度はそちらを食べてみましょう。ちゃんと考えて、ですね」提督見つつうなぎゼリーもぐもぐ 15:29：提督@996：いやー！良いイギリス料理パーティーだったなー！ 15:29：提督@996：成功効果で資源もたっぷりだよ！ 15:30：伊8@2-1765：やったね　すごいね 15:30：吹雪@2-1767：わぁい！ 15:31：吹雪@2-1767：さて…補給？ 15:31：伊8@2-1765：はできない 15:31：提督@996：今のタイミングなら出来るよ！（成否後なので 15:31：提督@996：※メモ参考 15:31：伊8@2-1765：わお 15:31：伊8@2-1765：ありがたやー 15:31：祥鳳@714：ああ、そういえばこの卓は補給出来るんでしたね 15:32：吹雪@2-1767：なのです 15:33：吹雪@2-1767：という訳で？ 15:33：谷風@2-934：私は最後でいい 15:33：吹雪@2-1767：残り資源と回復するライン次第で発見するかどうか決めます 15:34：提督@996：他どうします？ 15:34：伊8@2-1765：最終シーンで回復するかもしれない 15:35：祥鳳@714：こちらも一応待機で 15:35：提督@996：じゃあラストシーンっぽい？ 15:36：谷風@2-934：まぁいいよ 15:36：吹雪@2-1767：ふむ 15:36：吹雪@2-1767：では一応2点もらっておきますね 15:36：吹雪@2-1767：弾薬鋼材で1ずつ 15:37：谷風@2-934：じゃあ私も少し補給しよう 15:37：吹雪@2-1767：吹雪@2-1767の行動力を+2した　（行動力：11->13） 15:37：祥鳳@714：7/9/10/7 15:38：谷風@2-934：弾薬2鋼材3でお願いします　　0/2/3/0 15:38：祥鳳@714：ALL7っと シーン4「吹雪」：交流『つよい、おっきい、やわらかい』 15:39：吹雪@2-1767：では 15:39：吹雪@2-1767：次のシーン行きましょうか 15:39：提督@996：どぞぞ 15:39：吹雪@2-1767：残るカードをセレクト！ 15:39：どどんとふ：吹雪@2-1767がカードを公開しました。「交流「マジありえない」」 15:39：吹雪@2-1767：マジありえない 15:39：提督@996：ぶっちゃけありえない！（プリキュア感 15:40：吹雪@2-1767：evkt 鈴谷さんっぽい KanColle : 交流イベント表(6) → 裸のつきあい：《入浴／趣味１１》で判定。（着任p221） 15:40：提督@996：風呂だあああああああ！ 15:40：伊8@2-1765：ついに来ましたか…。 15:41：吹雪@2-1767：どういうことなの！ 15:41：祥鳳@714：風呂「来ちゃった♥」 15:41：谷風@2-934：コノシュンカンヲマッテイター 15:42：吹雪@2-1767：これも捻りようがないですよね 15:43：吹雪@2-1767：護衛任務を終えたので、疲れを癒やす為に皆でお風呂？ 15:43：提督@996：っぽい！ 15:44：伊8@2-1765：ゴムで髪をしばって、タオルと下着を用意しています。 15:44：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 15:44：谷風@2-934：体と心を癒して・・・・ 15:46：提督@996：イギリス艦娘が多いここでも、お風呂・・・というか鎮守府の入浴施設は日本式です 15:48：グローウォーム：「日本のお風呂も・・・良いですよね～」 15:48：ジュノー：「で、でも何かこう・・・やっぱり慣れませんわ！」 15:48：吹雪@2-1767：ハチさんとは逆に髪を下ろしてタオル等を用意しています 15:48：伊8@2-1765：「手先足先が、あったまる。」 15:49：吹雪@2-1767：「そっか、イギリスにはお風呂がないんでしたっけ？」 15:49：祥鳳@714：「と、聞いてますね」 15:49：谷風@2-934：「欧米はお風呂はいらないんだよ」 15:50：伊8@2-1765：「普通の国は…。こんなに『湯水のように』水を使えない…。」 15:50：伊8@2-1765：「『湯水のように』がふんだんに、なんて意味になっちゃうのは…日本くらい…。」 15:50：ジャベリン：「バスタブもあるっちゃあるけど大抵はシャワーで済ますからな・・・」 15:50：ジャッカル：（犬かき） 15:50：吹雪@2-1767：「…確かに、そう考えるとちょっと贅沢なのかな」 15:52：伊8@2-1765：「Sehr gut.　良いお湯…。」 15:53：吹雪@2-1767：「でもこんなに大きなお風呂は日本でも銭湯や温泉ぐらいだよねぇ…」 15:53：ジャベリン：（しかもこう、多人数で入るってのは・・・何かこう、むず痒いぜ！） 15:55：ジュノー：「・・・・・・そ、そろそろ上がりますわ」 15:55：伊8@2-1765：「入浴は…血行が良くなるから…美容にもいいよ…。」 15:55：谷風@2-934：「早い早い」 15:56：伊8@2-1765：「ただ…慣れてないとのぼせちゃうから…早めに出たほうがいいかも？」 15:56：谷風@2-934：「百まで数えないと上がれないんだよ」 15:56：伊8@2-1765：「上がったら…ちゃんと、水分補給。牛乳がオススメだよ。」 15:56：ジュノー：「長時間入るあなた方がわたくしにはよくわかりませんわ・・・」 15:56：吹雪@2-1767：「あー…それお父さんにもよく言われたなぁ…」(100まで 15:56：ジュノー：「ひゃ、ひゃくも？」 15:56：伊8@2-1765：「これも…お肌のハリとツヤの秘訣…。」 15:56：グローウォーム：「わーん、つー、すりー、ふぉー・・・」 15:56：谷風@2-934：「そうそう、これは日本の流儀なんだよ」 15:57：吹雪@2-1767：「ごー、ろく、しち、はーち…」 15:57：ジャベリン：「ほ、ほんと変わってるぜ・・・」 15:57：ジャッカル：（犬かき） 15:58：伊8@2-1765：「ツルツルお肌は、女の子の命なの。」 16:00：提督@996：さて、皆はイギリス駆逐艦ズと一緒にのぼせず風呂にはいれたか？ 16:00：提督@996：判定行きましょうか 16:00：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 16:00：提督@996：「入浴」と・・・「えっ」 16:00：提督@996：「えっち」 16:01：伊8@2-1765：えっ 16:01：伊8@2-1765：なるほど。 16:01：提督@996：他。 16:01：吹雪@2-1767：ち 16:01：吹雪@2-1767：ふむ 16:02：吹雪@2-1767：上せないように《クール》　《元気》で耐え切る 16:02：吹雪@2-1767：ぐらいかしら 16:02：提督@996：元気は・・・有りだね！ 16:03：吹雪@2-1767：でも個人的にはとても《えっち》を使いたい 16:03：伊8@2-1765：再発見？ 16:03：吹雪@2-1767：んー、いや、それをするなら笑顔の再発見かな 16:04：伊8@2-1765：ほむー 16:04：吹雪@2-1767：という訳で判定個性決め前に再発見 16:05：提督@996：どうぞ１ 16:05：吹雪@2-1767：笑顔で行きましょうか 16:05：吹雪@2-1767：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 16:05：提督@996：いいぞぉ！ 16:05：伊8@2-1765：奇跡が 16:05：谷風@2-934：おめでとう 16:05：吹雪@2-1767：吹雪@2-1767の行動力を-3した （行動力：13->10） 16:05：吹雪@2-1767：おっけーおっけー 16:05：吹雪@2-1767：ちなみに…弱点で状況修正はかからない？ 16:06：提督@996：うーむ・・・ 16:06：吹雪@2-1767：言うまでもなく《えっち》ですが 16:07：提督@996：ありだけど、それ相応のRPはできるかい！ 16:07：吹雪@2-1767：バーラムさんに仕掛ければいいのね、そうなのね？ 16:07：提督@996：！？ 16:07：提督@996：・・・認めるッ！ 16:08：提督@996：えっちでやるなら状況修正+1だ！ 16:08：吹雪@2-1767：ふむふむ 16:09：吹雪@2-1767：では…判定には使わないけれどRPの方向として覚えておきましょう 16:09：提督@996：ほほい 16:09：吹雪@2-1767：元気を笑顔で代用　ギャップ挟んで目標値6 16:09：吹雪@2-1767：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 73,4 → 7 → 成功 16:09：提督@996：成功！ 16:10：吹雪@2-1767：おっけー 16:10：吹雪@2-1767：「はちじゅーに、はちじゅーさん、はちじゅーよん…」 16:10：提督@996：そんなふうに数えてると・・・扉から誰かが入ってくる 16:11：提督@996：バーラムさんです 16:11：吹雪@2-1767：「はちじゅーなな…あっバーラムさんもお風呂ですか？」 16:12：バーラム：「お邪魔するわね・・・ええ、そうだけど。・・・なにのカウントをしてるのかしら？」 16:12：伊8@2-1765：「時限式パイプ爆弾のカウント…。」 16:13：吹雪@2-1767：「えっと…お風呂はきちんと肩まで浸かって100数えるんです。」 16:13：伊8@2-1765：（スルーされた…悲しい…。） 16:14：吹雪@2-1767：「そんな物騒なカウントじゃないよ！」 16:14：バーラム：「そ、そういう文化があるの・・・」（ジャパニーズジョークかしら・・・ 16:14：祥鳳@714：「あら、一区切りが付きましたか。お疲れ様ですね」 16:14：谷風@2-934：「吹雪ちゃん、今は何時だっけ？」仕掛けてくる 16:14：提督@996：あ、はっちゃんのに対してね＞ジャパニーズジョークかしら・・・ 16:14：伊8@2-1765：じゃぱにーずじょーく 16:14：吹雪@2-1767：何時だろう 16:14：吹雪@2-1767：夜ってことでいいかな 16:14：谷風@2-934：d60 16:14：谷風@2-934：1d60 KanColle : (1D60) → 23 16:14：提督@996：いいよ！ 16:15：バーラム：「ええ、そうなんです・・・全く、今日も疲れたわ・・・」 16:15：吹雪@2-1767：そしたら夜の7時か8時ぐらいって所かな 16:15：吹雪@2-1767：「今？夜の8時ぐらいじゃないかな」 16:16：バーラム：「遠征任務の事についてずっと怒りっぱなしでした・・・はぁ」 16:16：伊8@2-1765：「あんまり怒ると…お肌に良くない…。」 16:16：谷風@2-934：「そうか、ありがとうね、百数え邪魔したな」 16:16：吹雪@2-1767：訂正：「夜の20時ぐらい」 16:17：祥鳳@714：「遠征ですか。何か不手際がありましたかね？」 16:17：伊8@2-1765：「お風呂に浸かって、血行改善だよ…。」 16:17：吹雪@2-1767：「あ、うん。気にしなくていいよ？えーと…にじゅー、にじゅーいち、にじゅーに…」 16:18：谷風@2-934：ここはただのいたずらっ子なのか、それともちゃんと面倒を見るのか 16:18：谷風@2-934：発見！ 16:18：ジュノー：「トゥ・・・トゥエンティー・・・トゥエンティー・ワン・・・」 16:18：谷風@2-934：1d6 この波を乗るんだ！ 面倒見、再発見 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 16:19：祥鳳@714：アッハイ 16:19：伊8@2-1765：まあ、そうなりますね。 16:19：吹雪@2-1767：デデドン！ 16:19：提督@996：あっ・・・ 16:19：バーラム：「だってあのイギリス料理、勝手に運営費で頼んだんですよ！それも興味本位だけで・・・」 16:20：バーラム：「そレで終わったら今度は『報告分書くのがめんどくさい』と言うんですよ！？全く呆れるばかりよ・・・」 16:20：グローウォーム：「あれー、数字が元に戻ってませんかー？」 16:21：谷風@2-934：「気のせいだよ」 16:21：吹雪@2-1767：「…えっ？」 16:21：ジャベリン：（あれ・・・今いくつまで数えたっけ・・・） 16:21：伊8@2-1765：「Glowwormさん、これがJapanese Jokeだよー。」 16:21：ジャッカル：「ハッハッハ・・・」 16:21：ジャッカル：（のぼせかけ） 16:21：ジャベリン：（のぼせてる） 16:22：吹雪@2-1767：「…わー！お二人が大変なことに！」 16:23：バーラム：「ほんともう・・・姉とは別の意味で困り者だわ・・・ってジャベリン！？ジャッカル！？」 16:23：祥鳳@714：「はいはい・・・それではお二人を連れて行きましょうかね」 16:23：吹雪@2-1767：ざばざばと近寄ろうとして 16:23：ジャッカル：「キューン・・・」 16:23：吹雪@2-1767：「…あ、あれ…ちょっと目の前が」(ふらっ 16:24：吹雪@2-1767：よろよろっと 16:24：ジャベリン：「わ・・・わんはんどれっとわん・・・」 16:24：伊8@2-1765：「長く浸かると心臓に負担がかかるから、…100数えたら上がろうね。」 16:24：吹雪@2-1767：吹雪がふらついた先には 16:25：吹雪@2-1767：今立ち上がろうとしていたバーラムさんが 16:25：谷風@2-934：「ここからは気合と根性で凌ぐんだよ・・・」のぼせかけだが、気合でたえてた 16:26：吹雪@2-1767：「わ、わわわっ」 16:26：吹雪@2-1767：バシャーン！ 16:26：バーラム：「きゃああああ！？」 16:27：吹雪@2-1767：と倒れこみます 16:28：吹雪@2-1767：「…あ、あいたた…ご、ごめんなさい！バーラムさん、大丈夫で…」 16:30：吹雪@2-1767：と、声をかけようとした吹雪の眼前に 16:30：吹雪@2-1767：なにやら、柔らかい感触が 16:31：吹雪@2-1767：…なんだろう、これ？ 16:32：吹雪@2-1767：と疑問に思って顔を上げると 16:32：バーラム：「うっ・・・に、日本の駆逐艦もラム・アタックをするってことなの・・・？」 16:32：バーラム：「んっ///」 16:33：吹雪@2-1767：「………ひゃあああ！！？？」 16:34：吹雪@2-1767：「ごごごごめんなさい！すぐに離れますから！」 16:35：吹雪@2-1767：あわわあわわしながら離れようとして 16:35：祥鳳@714：生暖かい目で見てましょうかね・・・ 16:35：提督@996：まぁ、バーラムさんは戦艦だからね。基準排水量伊勢型より若干軽いくらいで3万トン弱あるからね。 16:35：谷風@2-934：「雪風、大胆だねー」 16:35：伊8@2-1765：どむん 16:35：提督@996：ゆきかじぇ？ 16:35：吹雪@2-1767：雪風is誰 16:36：伊8@2-1765：戦闘妖精です 16:36：祥鳳@714：雪風・・・一体どこの卓の子かな(察し) 16:36：吹雪@2-1767：なにか違うものを見ている可能性が 16:36：伊8@2-1765：「あれ、雪風さんもいたんだ。この鎮守府…。」 16:36：谷風@2-934：あ 16:36：伊8@2-1765：「はちです。よろしくお願いしますね。」　ぺこり 16:36：吹雪@2-1767：結局バーラムさんにすごい謝りまくりながら 16:36：祥鳳@714：エア雪風かな 16:37：祥鳳@714：「いましたっけ？」 16:37：谷風@2-934：間違えた、吹雪ですOrz 16:37：バーラム：「わ、私は大丈夫よ？・・・でも吹雪、あなたものぼせてないかしら？」 16:37：伊8@2-1765：「ほら、そこに…特徴的な前歯が…。」 16:37：提督@996：いいのよ 16:38：吹雪@2-1767：「い、いえ！わわ私はらいじょう…」 16:38：ジャッカル：「ハッハッハ・・・」※見える犬歯 16:38：谷風@2-934：「あ、あれ・・・初風姉ちゃん？どうしてこんな所に・・・」ふらふらとして、もはやのぼせた 16:38：伊8@2-1765：「ふむ。」 16:38：吹雪@2-1767：と言い終わる前に顔を真っ赤にしながら、限界突破します 16:38：伊8@2-1765：「これはいけませんね…。」 16:38：バーラム：「ちょっと、皆のぼせてるじゃないですか！」 16:39：吹雪@2-1767：「ばたんきゅー…」 16:39：グローウォーム：「あぁ～私はもう駄目です～こうなれば死なばもろとも・・・」 16:39：伊8@2-1765：「吹雪とバーラムさんが衝突した周囲から、L波動が広がってる…。」 16:39：祥鳳@714：「ですねぇ・・・まぁ、後始末は慣れてますので」 16:39：伊8@2-1765：「L波動で…大混乱…。ここは、撤収すべき…。」 16:40：吹雪@2-1767：…ちゃんちゃん？ 16:40：伊8@2-1765：めでたしめでたし 16:41：ジュノー：「トゥ・・・ハンドレット・・・エンティー・・・」 16:41：ジャベリン：「日本の風呂はこわい・・・ぜ・・・」 16:41：提督@996：イイハナシダナー 16:41：祥鳳@714：無理し過ぎは良くないですよ？に変えて2点目かな 16:42：吹雪@2-1767：イイハナシダナー 16:42：伊8@2-1765：「やはり…主人公…。」+1 16:43：提督@996：主人公TSUYOI 16:43：谷風@2-934：【いじり甲斐のある子】+1 16:45：提督@996：感情更新 16:45：提督@996：他ー！ 16:45：吹雪@2-1767：さて…補助行動ですね 16:45：伊8@2-1765：補給のお時間です 16:45：祥鳳@714：とりあえずボーキ4点貰うか。もしゃっと 16:46：伊8@2-1765：7/7/7/3 16:46：吹雪@2-1767：残り7点　2回安全圏まで3点 16:47：吹雪@2-1767：援護の行動力を考えると5点ですか 16:48：吹雪@2-1767：先にお二人どうぞー 16:50：谷風@2-934：すまん、チャレンジし過ぎんだ・・・ 16:51：谷風@2-934：はっちゃんからお願いします 16:51：伊8@2-1765：はっちゃん、計算開始。 16:51：伊8@2-1765：開発分、残します？ 16:51：祥鳳@714：27点か 16:52：吹雪@2-1767：ふむ 16:52：提督@996：開発使うなら残り12点使えますな 16:52：伊8@2-1765：全快には３足りない　or １５足りない 16:52：祥鳳@714：入渠考えて燃鋼キープで良いじゃろう 16:52：吹雪@2-1767：かな？ 16:52：伊8@2-1765：では補給無し 16:54：吹雪@2-1767：大丈夫？ 16:54：伊8@2-1765：潜水空母は 16:54：伊8@2-1765：燃料鋼材しか○じゃないです。 16:55：伊8@2-1765：あと、誰かがダメージ食らうまで浮いてこないです。 16:55：吹雪@2-1767：ふむ 16:56：吹雪@2-1767：んー…だとすると弾薬7点のみ？ 16:56：祥鳳@714：まぁ燃鋼3点分込みで13点くらいかな 16:57：吹雪@2-1767：なら3点かな 16:58：吹雪@2-1767：暫定弾薬3でお願いします 16:58：祥鳳@714：弾3と 16:59：吹雪@2-1767：吹雪@2-1767の行動力を+3した　（行動力：10->13） 16:59：谷風@2-934：ふむ・・・ 16:59：吹雪@2-1767：谷ちゃんにバトンタッチ 16:59：伊8@2-1765：7/4/7/3 16:59：谷風@2-934：燃料2弾薬1鋼材2でお願いできますか？ 17:00：伊8@2-1765：5/3/5/3 17:00：祥鳳@714：2/1/2っと 17:00：谷風@2-934：まじすまん 17:00：祥鳳@714：反映っと 17:02：吹雪@2-1767：以上かな？ 17:03：提督@996：5/3/5/3と・・・ 17:03：提督@996：他にナッシング？ 17:03：伊8@2-1765：とくにはー 17:04：提督@996：では・・・ミドルに行っちゃうぞ！ 17:04：伊8@2-1765：はーい 17:04：谷風@2-934：はいな イベントシーン「敵偵察部隊発見？」 17:05：提督@996：～～～～～～～～～～ 17:05：提督@996：そんなこんなで君達がのんびりしていたある日 17:05：提督@996：鎮守府内に設えられたスピーカーが鳴り響く 17:07：バーラム：『（トントン）ウン・・・。佐世保アンコウ分隊は、提督の執務室に来てください』 17:07：伊8@2-1765：「ああもう…。良いところだったのに…。」　パタンと本を閉じます。 17:07：バーラム：『繰り返します。佐世保アンコウ分隊は、提督の執務室に・・・』 17:07：谷風@2-934：「やっと来たか」 17:07：祥鳳@714：では直ぐ様皆集めて向かいましょうか 17:08：提督@996：突然の呼び出しに、君達は執務室に向かいます 17:08：吹雪@2-1767：「これは…呼び出し？」(訓練を中断して 17:08：吹雪@2-1767：ごうりゅー 17:09：提督@996：そこには真剣・・・にはみえない表情の提督が居ました 17:09：吹雪@2-1767：いつも通りですね 17:09：青年提督：「ちーっす。」 17:09：谷風@2-934：「呑気だね」 17:10：吹雪@2-1767：「駆逐艦吹雪、招集に応じ…えぇー…」 17:10：伊8@2-1765：「Acht！…いえ、はちです。」 17:10：青年提督：「いやー実はさ、なんか偵察部隊が現れたみたいでさ～・・・『佐世保アンコウ分隊』にもこれをパパっと迎撃してきて欲しいわけよ」 17:11：伊8@2-1765：「『偵察部隊』って、どんなかな？飛行機？」 17:11：青年提督：「大丈夫大丈夫！今までイ級・・・だっけ？が1～2、多くて3匹くらいがひょっこり現れるくらいだし！」 17:12：伊8@2-1765：「誰が見つけたのかなぁ？」 17:12：青年提督：「今までもたまーに現れては駆逐艦の子らがパパっと片付けてくれてる」 17:12：青年提督：「んだよ」 17:13：谷風@2-934：「不安だな・・・まぁ威力偵察っでことよ」 17:13：吹雪@2-1767：「迎撃…実戦、ですね。」 17:13：バーラム：「提督！いくらなんでも呑気にしすぎです！」 17:13：祥鳳@714：「はぁ・・・まぁ、事前情報と異なる場合も有り得るので、想定は多めに見積もっておきましょうか」 17:13：青年提督：「だーじょーぶだーじょーぶだって！鎮守府近海ってイ級がひょろひょろ出るくらいって聞いたことあるし」 17:14：伊8@2-1765：「『事前情報』さんと連絡できないと…困るんだけどな…。」　と言いつつ、スマートフォンにアンテナがついた機器を取り付けます。 17:14：伊8@2-1765：「『誰』からの…情報？」 17:14：青年提督：「実際それくらいしか出て無いんだって！」 17:14：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、話していても埒が明かないですし、兎も角行きましょうかね」 17:14：伊8@2-1765：「えっ？」 17:14：青年提督：「ま～君らも体動かさないと駄目だろうし、がんば！」 17:15：伊8@2-1765：「どこからの、情報？触接してる人は？」 17:15：バーラム：「もう・・・！」 17:15：祥鳳@714：「聞くのは後でも出来ますから、ね？」 17:15：青年提督：「へ？」 17:15：吹雪@2-1767：「き、緊張しますけれど…頑張らないと！」 17:15：伊8@2-1765：「後からじゃ…はっちゃん何もできないの。」 17:15：伊8@2-1765：「潜水艦は、足が遅いから。」 17:15：青年提督：「え、マジで」 17:16：伊8@2-1765：「もちろん。潜りっぱなしにもなれないし…。」 17:16：伊8@2-1765：「基本、待ちぶせが主。だよ？」 17:16：青年提督：「なんかこう、ズーンと潜ってシュバーっとやっつけてくれるんじゃ・・・」 17:16：伊8@2-1765：「そんなに便利じゃないの…。ごめんなさいね？」 17:16：谷風@2-934：「・・・あんた、私たちの提督なんだよね」さすがに呆れた 17:16：青年提督：「え、ええー・・・」 17:17：吹雪@2-1767：「司令官…」 17:17：バーラム：つかつかと近海の情報持ってきて 17:17：谷風@2-934：「だったら、私たちの性能、ちゃんと知ってほしいな」 17:17：バーラム：艦隊の皆に説明します 17:18：伊8@2-1765：「…やったあ…。Barhamさん、ありがとう…。」　とスマートフォンに入力していきます。 17:18：祥鳳@714：「ええ、では手短にお願いしましょうか」 17:18：バーラム：といってもそんな複雑な情報は無く。 17:18：吹雪@2-1767：「ほら、司令官さんもちゃんと聞きましょう？」 17:19：バーラム：この鎮守府がたまに行う駆逐艦の警戒でイ級を撃退してるレベルです 17:19：青年提督：「え、えぇー・・・しゃーねーな・・・」 17:19：伊8@2-1765：「つまり…。この場所で待ちぶせすれば良いのかな。」　と海図上の１点を指します。 17:19：バーラム：出現ポイントはある程度予想はできてるので 17:20：バーラム：「・・・そうですね、あなた達にはその辺りの偵察をお願いしたいわ」 17:21：祥鳳@714：「ええ、分かりました」 17:21：伊8@2-1765：「いるかどうかはわからないけど、うん…。待っててみる…。」 17:21：谷風@2-934：「わかったよ」 17:22：吹雪@2-1767：「はい、了解しました！」 17:28：バーラム：「お願いします。・・・」 17:30：祥鳳@714：まぁ、そんなこんなで出撃ｔ 17:30：祥鳳@714：出撃と 17:30：バーラム：（・・・やはり潜水艦らしい考え方ね・・・） 17:31：青年提督：「な、なるほど？バーラムも色々調べt・・ってどったの？顔色悪いぜ？」 17:31：バーラム：「！あ、いえ、大丈夫です」 17:31：青年提督：「ならいいけど・・・んじゃま、頑張れ！行ってら！」 17:31：伊8@2-1765：「いってきます…。」 17:32：吹雪@2-1767：「はい！司令官…行ってきます！」 17:32：吹雪@2-1767：(敬礼 17:32：谷風@2-934：「行ってくるよ！」 17:33：青年提督：「うぃーっす！」 17:34：祥鳳@714：「艦隊、出撃ですね」 17:34：バーラム：「お気をつけて！」 17:35：提督@996：君達はそう言われて出撃任務に向かいました 17:36：提督@996：指示された地点周辺を偵察してる最中に、遭遇が発生します！ 艦隊戦（ミドル） 戦闘前 17:36：提督@996：なうろーでぃんぐ！ 17:38：提督@996：駆逐艦イ級4隻！・・・・に加えて 17:38：提督@996：駆逐艦イ級elite1隻！ 17:39：吹雪@2-1767：赤く光ってる！ 17:39：伊8@2-1765：「情報提供者さんとリンクして…。」　スマートフォンを操作してます。 17:39：伊8@2-1765：「魚雷、発射。」 17:39：伊8@2-1765：「再装填したら、潜るから…。いったん、またね。」 17:39：谷風@2-934：「報告では安全なのになんでいきなりエリートが来るわけ？」 17:40：吹雪@2-1767：「分かりました。ハチさんもお気をつけて！」 17:40：吹雪@2-1767：「エリート…あの赤い艦ですか？」 17:40：提督@996：さぁ！何だか怪しい敵も居るぞ！ 17:40：伊8@2-1765："Tschüs." ざぷーん 17:40：祥鳳@714：「想定を若干上回る、と。気をつけてください。多少手強いですよ」 17:40：提督@996：艦隊戦だー！ 17:41：吹雪@2-1767：「！了解です…！」 17:41：提督@996：戦場は同航戦 17:42：谷風@2-934：「まぁエリートつっでも所詮駆逐艦だ、同じ駆逐艦相手に遅れをとるはずは無いよ！砲雷撃戦、いっときますか！」 17:42：提督@996：仮プロットタイム！ 17:42：吹雪@2-1767：「…これが、初めての実戦…吹雪、行きます！」 プロット 17:43：伊8@2-1765：シークレットダイス 17:43：吹雪@2-1767：シークレットダイス 17:43：祥鳳@714：シークレットダイス 17:43：谷風@2-934：シークレットダイス 17:44：提督@996：シークレットダイス 17:44：祥鳳@714：つっても敵側偵察無いしサクサクっと偵察しましょうか 17:44：提督@996：どぞー！ 17:45：祥鳳@714：【艦攻】索敵偵察7　目標値6、修正0 17:45：祥鳳@714：2d6>=6 「elite級を抑えましょうか」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 63,3 → 6 → 成功 17:46：提督@996：イeliteは2です！ 17:46：祥鳳@714：では適当に3番辺りでも 17:46：祥鳳@714：イ級3を偵察します 17:46：提督@996：おｋ！ 17:46：祥鳳@714：【偵察機】索敵偵察9　目標値6(航空戦から)、修正0 17:47：祥鳳@714：2d6>=6 「索敵機、発艦はじめてください」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 17:47：提督@996：イ級3は3です！ 17:48：祥鳳@714：ふむ 17:48：吹雪@2-1767：なるほど… 17:48：伊8@2-1765：再プロットでしょうか？ 17:48：提督@996：YES！ 17:49：伊8@2-1765：シークレットダイス 17:49：吹雪@2-1767：考えますー 17:49：谷風@2-934：私も変えます 17:49：谷風@2-934：シークレットダイス 17:50：吹雪@2-1767：うん、変えましょうか 17:50：提督@996：同じく変えよう 17:51：吹雪@2-1767：シークレットダイス 17:51：提督@996：シークレットダイス 17:51：祥鳳@714：まぁここでいいか 17:53：祥鳳@714：あ、威力偵察 17:53：祥鳳@714：eliteに威力偵察乗せます 17:53：伊8@2-1765：ああー。 17:53：提督@996：おｋ！ 17:53：提督@996：セーフセーフ！ 17:53：吹雪@2-1767：あぶない！ 17:54：吹雪@2-1767：以上っぽい？ 17:54：提督@996：以上っぽい！ 17:54：提督@996：では・・・ 17:55：提督@996：・・・ 17:55：提督@996：公開！ 17:55：伊8@2-1765：s1d6 航行序列『４』 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 17:55：伊8@2-1765：s1d6 変更後航行序列『６』 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 17:55：吹雪@2-1767：s1d6 序列6 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 17:55：提督@996：s1d6 イ1,2：5 イ4：3 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 17:55：祥鳳@714：s1d6 4まぁどこでも良かろう KanColle : (1D6) → 1 17:55：谷風@2-934：s1d6 2 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 17:55：伊8@2-1765："Wie geht es Ihnen?" ざぷーんと浮上 17:56：谷風@2-934：あっちゃー？ 17:56：吹雪@2-1767：「わっ！びっくりした…」 17:56：伊8@2-1765：「潜ってると…息が苦しいんだよね…。」 17:56：提督@996：あ、フリーだらけだ 17:56：吹雪@2-1767：うむ 17:56：伊8@2-1765：「潜ったり…浮かんだり…。みたいな。」 17:56：提督@996：・・・だ、大丈夫だろう！ 航空戦 17:56：提督@996：航空戦！ 17:56：伊8@2-1765：谷風さんを見る 17:57：提督@996：あ。アビリティあったっけ 17:57：吹雪@2-1767：乙字？ 17:57：伊8@2-1765：ラウンドのはじまりはじまり～ 17:58：谷風@2-934：おう 17:58：谷風@2-934：乙字発動します 17:58：提督@996：了解！ 17:59：提督@996：判定どうぞー 18:00：谷風@2-934：2d6>=5 「赤くなる所で私に追い付くはずもないんだよ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 18:00：提督@996：成功！ 18:00：伊8@2-1765：「通常の…三倍…。」 18:00：祥鳳@714：「気持ちだけでも3倍ですかね」 18:00：祥鳳@714：では航空戦に参りましょう 18:01：提督@996：どぞー 18:01：祥鳳@714：1d6 【艦上攻撃機】航空攻撃2 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 18:01：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 18:01：吹雪@2-1767：あら 18:01：提督@996：げげ 18:01：祥鳳@714：2d6 「艦攻隊、敵主力駆逐に直接攻撃よ！」 KanColle : (2D6) → 62,4 → 6 18:01：提督@996：装甲は・・・6！ 18:01：提督@996：小破！ 18:01：祥鳳@714：1d6 【艦上爆撃機】航空攻撃2 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 18:02：祥鳳@714：どっちでもいいな、折角だし偵察した3番でも 18:02：提督@996：どっちだ！ 18:02：提督@996：りょうかい！ 18:02：祥鳳@714：2d6 「続けてあの駆逐をお願いしますね」 KanColle : (2D6) → 84,4 → 8 18:02：伊8@2-1765：すばらしい。 18:02：提督@996：装甲4！中破！ 18:03：吹雪@2-1767：「すごい…あっという間に2隻に当てちゃった」 18:03：伊8@2-1765：「いいねー、飛行機…。」 開幕雷撃～サイレントハンター～ 18:03：提督@996：航空戦が終わったら・・・開幕雷撃だ！ 18:03：伊8@2-1765：休憩？ 18:04：祥鳳@714：まぁ開幕雷撃までやりましょうか 18:04：伊8@2-1765：はーい。 18:04：伊8@2-1765：「そろそろ…届く頃…。」 18:04：提督@996：そうですね、そこまで行っちゃいましょう 18:04：伊8@2-1765：駆逐イ級３をターゲット、１発目【海のスナイパー】 18:04：伊8@2-1765：2d6>=5 【魚雷】 雷撃２ 《魚雷/6-10》 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 18:04：提督@996：ヒエー 18:04：伊8@2-1765：2d6 「あ、当たった。」 KanColle : (2D6) → 93,6 → 9 18:05：提督@996：あっ 18:05：祥鳳@714：ああっ！　イ3が死んだ！ 18:05：谷風@2-934：さらばだー 18:05：伊8@2-1765：「あら…はっちゃん、やっちゃった？」 18:05：提督@996：損傷+2！撃沈！ 18:05：伊8@2-1765：２発目どうしましょう？序列５？ 18:05：祥鳳@714：「やりましたね、やったんですよ」 18:05：祥鳳@714：まぁ、そっち落としてもらえれば回避は楽になるかな 18:06：伊8@2-1765：かしこまりましたー。 18:06：伊8@2-1765：「でも…一応全門発射…。」　【海のスナイパー】　駆逐イ級１ 18:06：伊8@2-1765：2d6>=5 【魚雷】 雷撃２ 《魚雷/6-10》 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 73,4 → 7 → 成功 18:06：谷風@2-934：「さすがはっちゃんだ！ひゅー！」 18:06：イ級3：(あ、あれ？着任サンプル卓なのに潜水艦いるってどういうｋ)バボーン 18:06：伊8@2-1765：2d6 「あ…。」 KanColle : (2D6) → 63,3 → 6 18:07：提督@996：装甲4！小破！ 18:07：祥鳳@714：時代は変わったのだよイ3君 18:07：伊8@2-1765：「ちょっと…潜りますね…。」　ざぷーん 18:07：伊8@2-1765：潜水艦って便利！ 18:07：提督@996：便利！（ガクガク 18:09：吹雪@2-1767：「(これが…艦娘…)」(目キラキラ 18:09：提督@996：さぁ何かもう敵艦隊がだいぶ被害行っちゃったぞ！ 18:09：祥鳳@714：「開幕戦での戦果はそこそこ、と。油断せず砲戦も頑張りましょうか」 18:09：提督@996：そして砲撃戦！・・・というところで休憩にしましょうか 18:09：吹雪@2-1767：「はいっ！」 18:09：伊8@2-1765：お疲れ様でしたー。 18:10：吹雪@2-1767：お疲れ様でしたー！ 18:10：提督@996：それでは20時以降集まり次第ということで。お疲れ様でしたー！ 18:10：谷風@2-934：お疲れ様でした！ 18:11：祥鳳@714：ほいほい 砲撃戦1ラウンド目 20:05：提督@996：点呼開始！ 20:05：吹雪@2-1767：準備完了！（1/4） 20:05：伊8@2-1765：準備完了！（2/4） 20:05：祥鳳@714：準備完了！（3/4） 20:05：谷風@2-934：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 20:05：提督@996：ほほーい！ 20:05：提督@996：それでは夜の部もよろしくお願いします 20:05：伊8@2-1765：どうぞ、よろしくお願いします。 20:05：吹雪@2-1767：よろしくお願いしまーす！ 20:06：谷風@2-934：よろしくお願いします！ 20:06：祥鳳@714：よろしくお願いします 20:06：提督@996：さぁ砲撃戦短距離からだ！ 20:06：吹雪@2-1767：やっほい！ 20:07：提督@996：序列から順番になので・・・吹雪とはっちゃんからどうぞ 20:07：吹雪@2-1767：どちらからいきます？ 20:07：伊8@2-1765：choiceおさきにどうぞ,はっちゃんの番 KanColle : (CHOICEおさきにどうぞ,はっちゃんの番) → はっちゃんの番 20:07：伊8@2-1765：私行きます！ 20:07：吹雪@2-1767：はーい！ 20:08：伊8@2-1765：具体的にはイ級１を狙います： 20:08：伊8@2-1765：2d6>=5 【魚雷】 《暗号/5-2》 「深度入力。進路の先に…。」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 20:09：提督@996：妨害2！だけど命中！ 20:09：伊8@2-1765：2d6-2>=5 連撃 【魚雷】 《外国暮らし/1-12》 「小破してるから…ちょっと足が遅れてる…。」 KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 94,5-2 → 7 → 成功 20:09：吹雪@2-1767：流石です！ 20:09：提督@996：命中！ 20:09：伊8@2-1765：4d6 「はやく深度を下げないと…。」 KanColle : (4D6) → 91,2,3,3 → 9 20:10：伊8@2-1765：あれれー 20:10：吹雪@2-1767：oh 20:10：祥鳳@714：安いが2損傷出てるなら十分でしょう 20:10：提督@996：装甲4！損傷+2！大破！ 20:10：伊8@2-1765：ここで撃沈したいのん 20:10：提督@996：残り3なのん 20:10：谷風@2-934：感情いっとく？ 20:10：祥鳳@714：声援かね 20:10：伊8@2-1765：お願いします。 20:11：伊8@2-1765：ここが明らかに切り時 20:11：谷風@2-934：「ドイツの力をみせてやるんだ！」+1 20:11：伊8@2-1765：1d6+9 「じゃあ…もう１発…？」 KanColle : (1D6+9) → 44+9 → 13 20:11：伊8@2-1765：Ja! 20:11：提督@996：ヒエー！ 20:11：吹雪@2-1767：お見事！ 20:12：提督@996：損傷+1！ 20:12：提督@996：イ級1　沈没ス 20:12：伊8@2-1765：「急速潜航」 20:12：伊8@2-1765：吹雪さんどうぞー！ 20:12：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 20:13：吹雪@2-1767：「すぅ…はぁ…」 20:13：吹雪@2-1767：「よし…吹雪、いきます！」 20:13：吹雪@2-1767：イの2かな 20:13：祥鳳@714：ですね 20:13：吹雪@2-1767：目標！駆逐イ級２！ 20:13：吹雪@2-1767：【小口径主砲】 《名声》で攻撃 命中力2　目標値5 20:14：吹雪@2-1767：2d6+2>=5 『訓練を思い出して…いっけぇ！』 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 51,4+2 → 7 → 成功 20:14：吹雪@2-1767：【魚雷】　《マジメ》で連撃 命中力2　連撃-2　目標値5 20:14：提督@996：命中！ 20:14：提督@996：ほほい！ 20:14：吹雪@2-1767：2d6>=5 『えぇと発射角度を合わせて…よく狙わないと』 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 105,5 → 10 → 成功 20:15：提督@996：命中！ 20:15：吹雪@2-1767：よし！ 20:15：吹雪@2-1767：装備４　合計４dダメージです！ 20:15：提督@996：ばっちこい！ 20:15：吹雪@2-1767：4d 「お願い…当たってぇ！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 183,4,5,6 → 18 20:16：提督@996：たっか！ 20:16：伊8@2-1765：すばらしい。 20:16：谷風@2-934：逝ったな・・・ 20:16：伊8@2-1765：「うわぁ、大きな音が上から…？」 20:16：提督@996：装甲4！損傷+4で・・・あ 20:16：祥鳳@714：ドボン 20:16：提督@996：イ級2　沈没ス 20:16：吹雪@2-1767：「きゃー！」(反動でべしゃあ 20:16：吹雪@2-1767：「…あれ…倒しちゃった？」 20:17：提督@996：主砲と魚雷直撃で木っ端ミジンコです 20:17：谷風@2-934：「よっ！さすが特型駆逐艦のネームシップ！でもちょっとしまらないよ！」 20:17：祥鳳@714：「効果特大、敵艦撃沈確認ですね」 20:17：吹雪@2-1767：「あははは…でも、やった！やりました！」 20:18：吹雪@2-1767：ぴょんこぴょんこしてるので次どうぞー 20:18：祥鳳@714：では順当にイ4をば 20:19：提督@996：うおおおばっちこい！ 20:19：祥鳳@714：\祥鳳、フォルムチェンジ！/ 20:19：提督@996：絶対1ラウンドキルなんかされたりしない！ 20:19：祥鳳@714：【肌脱ぎ】火力命中+1装甲-2(重複なし) 20:19：提督@996：アバーッ!? 20:19：谷風@2-934：キャストオフ！ 20:19：祥鳳@714：【艦上爆撃機】えっち　　目標値5、修正+1(肌脱ぎ+1) 20:20：提督@996：ウンメイノー 20:20：祥鳳@714：2d6+1>=5 「さて、参りましょうか」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 94,5+1 → 10 → 成功 20:20：祥鳳@714：【艦上攻撃機】おしゃれ　目標値5、修正-1(連撃-2・肌脱ぎ+1) 20:20：祥鳳@714：2d6-1>=5 「念入りに、そう、確実に」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 73,4-1 → 6 → 成功 20:20：吹雪@2-1767：安定！ 20:21：提督@996：あ・・・あうあ・・・ 20:21：祥鳳@714：火力1・艦爆4・艦攻3で8 20:22：祥鳳@714：8d6 「やれますね・・・艦載機！」 KanColle : (8D6) → 261,1,2,3,3,4,6,6 → 26 20:22：提督@996：あ・・・あうあ・・・ 20:23：提督@996：装甲4・・・損傷+6・・・ 20:23：提督@996：イ級4 沈没ス 20:23：吹雪@2-1767：(ぽかーん 20:23：谷風@2-934：「ひゅー！景気いいな！」 20:24：伊8@2-1765：「音がうるさくて…ソナーが使えない…。何事…？」　若干浮いてきます。 20:24：祥鳳@714：「やりました、やったんですよ。こちらも敵艦撃沈ですね」 20:25：谷風@2-934：「そして待ちに待ったメイン駆逐艦のターンだよ！」 20:25：吹雪@2-1767：「あれだけいたのに、もうあと一艦しか残ってない…」 20:25：谷風@2-934：独断！ 20:25：提督@996：イ級elite「イーッ！」（ヤロウブッコロッシャー!） 20:25：谷風@2-934：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 51,4 → 5 → 失敗 20:26：吹雪@2-1767：あうち 20:26：谷風@2-934：な・・・なんでこった 20:26：伊8@2-1765：まあなくても？ 20:26：谷風@2-934：早速オチの神様が舞い落ちた 20:27：提督@996：ダイス神（このままだとつまらんじゃろ？）ニッコリ 20:27：吹雪@2-1767：ふぇぇ… 20:27：伊8@2-1765：やはり…ダイス神はトリックスター…。 20:27：谷風@2-934：ええい！振り直し！ 20:27：谷風@2-934：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 20:27：伊8@2-1765：安定の６ 20:27：吹雪@2-1767：ひゃー！ 20:27：提督@996：りごっ 20:27：谷風@2-934：最高や・・・ 20:27：祥鳳@714：ゴリゴリ 20:27：谷風@2-934：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 20:27：吹雪@2-1767：たかーい！ 20:28：提督@996：成功！ 20:28：谷風@2-934：無駄に高い！そして魚雷発射！ 20:28：谷風@2-934：2d6>=5 「魚雷が遅いからな」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 52,3 → 5 → 成功 20:28：伊8@2-1765：威力偵察　判定妨害 20:29：吹雪@2-1767：命中力があるから大丈夫そう？ 20:29：祥鳳@714：ん、てか魚雷からか。いやまぁどっちからでも同じだが 20:29：谷風@2-934：そうや+2忘れてた 20:29：提督@996：回避2で妨害！・・・だけど命中と補正で+3だから・・・命中だ！ 20:29：吹雪@2-1767：うむ 20:29：祥鳳@714：3妨害でも+2+1で通ってますね 20:30：谷風@2-934：そして小口径主砲が火を吹くわ！ 20:31：谷風@2-934：2d6>=5 「いまで集中攻撃よ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 52,3 → 5 → 成功 20:31：谷風@2-934：運命力が足りなかったわ・・・ 20:31：吹雪@2-1767：さっき見た 20:31：提督@996：妨害2！修正1で・・・達成値4！ 20:31：伊8@2-1765：声援？振り直し？ 20:31：谷風@2-934：声援お願いします・・・ 20:31：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 20:33：吹雪@2-1767：「動きが早くて当てづらそう…谷風ちゃん、足止めするよ！」 20:33：吹雪@2-1767：+1 20:34：谷風@2-934：「吹雪ちゃんからの絆パワーを感じたよ！」 20:34：谷風@2-934：というわけで2+2+2　6ｄ 20:35：吹雪@2-1767：「うん！一気に決めちゃって！」 20:35：祥鳳@714：ゆゆうじょうぱぱわー 20:35：提督@996：ヒエー！ 20:35：谷風@2-934：6d6 「よいしょー！」 KanColle : (6D6) → 211,2,3,4,5,6 → 21 20:36：提督@996：イエリ装甲6！損傷+3！ 20:36：提督@996：まだ大破・・・あっ（小破マーク 20:36：提督@996：イ級elite 沈没ス 20:37：吹雪@2-1767：ぶくぶくぶく 20:37：祥鳳@714：いやぁ敵艦隊は強敵でしたねぇ・・・ 20:37：提督@996：イ級elite「ウウウウウォォォ……　オォォゥ……　アァァ」 20:37：提督@996：イ級eliteは蒸気を体から吹かしながら沈んでいきました 20:37：提督@996：＼PON／ 20:38：吹雪@2-1767：「…終わっ…た？」 20:38：提督@996：完全勝利！～S～ 20:38：伊8@2-1765：ぷかぁ～ 20:38：祥鳳@714：「ええ、一先ずは終わりのようですね。帰投と、それと報告ですね」 20:38：伊8@2-1765：「あれ…？深海棲艦がいない…？」 20:38：伊8@2-1765：「どこいったのかなぁ。」 20:39：祥鳳@714：「話を聞く限りではelite級の話は無かったですからね」 20:40：提督@996：そんなことを考えつつ皆は帰投するのであった・・・戦果！ 20:40：吹雪@2-1767：「ええと…祥鳳さんがすごい攻撃で消し飛ばしちゃって、谷風ちゃんがすごい勢いで突撃していって…」 20:40：吹雪@2-1767：「…と、とにかく勝ったということです！」 20:40：伊8@2-1765：「あらら…？もう終わっちゃってたのね…。」 20:40：伊8@2-1765：「うん、ありがとう。」 20:41：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 20:41：祥鳳@714：「周囲の敵艦の姿は無し、と。直掩機を飛ばし警戒しつつ、帰投しましょうか」 20:42：吹雪@2-1767：「あ、はい！陣形を整えますね。」 戦果 20:42：提督@996：敵数5！戦果6！更に！ 20:43：提督@996：敵全滅！旗艦撃沈！艦隊無傷！ 20:45：提督@996：3つまで特殊戦果に出来るよ！ 20:45：提督@996：それと更に！ 20:45：祥鳳@714：変換権利か、なら流しましょう(切り捨て) 20:45：祥鳳@714：お、何かあるのかね 20:47：提督@996：ここで旗艦が持ってたアビリティを発表します 20:47：吹雪@2-1767：ざわ… 20:47：提督@996：【物資調達】です！ 20:47：伊8@2-1765：はい？ 20:47：吹雪@2-1767：つまり…どういうことだってばよ 20:48：伊8@2-1765：まさか…復活！ 20:48：祥鳳@714：ダメコンかな 20:48：伊8@2-1765：「応急修理要員」かー！ 20:48：提督@996：ランダムでアイテム1つもらえるよ！ 20:48：吹雪@2-1767：なるほど！ 20:48：伊8@2-1765：わーい 20:48：祥鳳@714：まぁ、とりあえず変換権利は見なかったことにして、資源6個確定しましょうかね 20:48：提督@996：イ級eliteが隠し持ってたよ！ 20:48：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 20:48：祥鳳@714：6b6 ぶっちゃけ感情も何もかも足りないからな・・・w KanColle : (6B6) → 2,2,2,5,6,6 20:49：伊8@2-1765：これはひどい 20:49：吹雪@2-1767：熱い弾薬押し 20:49：祥鳳@714：弾持ってこいアパーム！ 20:49：提督@996：アパーム！ 20:49：祥鳳@714：後はそうだな、ボーキに変換しますかね。私が食べる物補充と 20:49：伊8@2-1765：はい。 20:49：祥鳳@714：ん、それなら燃料でいいか 20:49：吹雪@2-1767：燃料でも行けそうかも 20:49：吹雪@2-1767：うむ 20:50：祥鳳@714：とりあえずだ 20:50：祥鳳@714：んーと、敵は5だったな 20:50：吹雪@2-1767：ですね 20:50：祥鳳@714：3d6+15 弾 KanColle : (3D6+15) → 133,5,5+15 → 28 20:50：吹雪@2-1767：たかーい！ 20:50：祥鳳@714：1d6+5 燃料(任意) KanColle : (1D6+5) → 44+5 → 9 20:51：祥鳳@714：14/31/5/3と。上々ね 20:51：伊8@2-1765：5/3/5/3 → 14/31/5/3 20:51：祥鳳@714：後はアイテムか。ではそうだな 20:52：祥鳳@714：1d3 左から KanColle : (1D3) → 2 20:52：祥鳳@714：8さんお願いしますか 20:52：伊8@2-1765：itt え、私ですか KanColle : アイテム表(2) → 羊羹（P241） 20:52：伊8@2-1765：羊羹でした。 20:52：谷風@2-934：いいですね 20:52：吹雪@2-1767：甘そう 20:52：伊8@2-1765：「潜ってたら…上からこんなのが落ちてきたよ…。」 20:52：祥鳳@714：んー、一先ず・・・誰持とうか？ 20:53：伊8@2-1765：「賞味期限は過ぎてないけど…。」 20:53：提督@996：イ級が隠し持ってたイ級の羊羹を手に入れた！ 20:53：吹雪@2-1767：最初のシーンプレイヤー？ 20:53：祥鳳@714：「隠し持ってたのでしょうかね。しかし何故こんな物が・・・まぁ、有効活用させてもらいましょうか」 20:53：吹雪@2-1767：「間宮羊羹…塩辛くなってないかな…」 20:54：伊8@2-1765：「ビニール袋だから…だいじょぶ。」 20:55：吹雪@2-1767：という訳でとりあえず祥鳳さんでよさそう…だけど 20:55：提督@996：そんなこんなで君達は羊羹を持って鎮守府へ帰還しました 20:55：祥鳳@714：ではありがたくもらいましょうか 20:56：谷風@2-934：どうぞ 20:56：祥鳳@714：それと、感情1点ね 20:56：提督@996：あ、そうだった 20:56：提督@996：どぞぞ 20:56：吹雪@2-1767：あれ、２点じゃなかったっけ 20:56：伊8@2-1765：たぶん 20:56：祥鳳@714：(確認) 20:56：祥鳳@714：2点分ですね 20:57：伊8@2-1765：谷風さんへ　「おもしろい」+1　祥鳳さんへ　「まじめ～」1 → 2 20:57：提督@996：感情点+2点をトルノデス 20:58：吹雪@2-1767：では谷風ちゃんに+1 「あんなに近付いて大丈夫なんだ。すごいなぁ」 20:59：吹雪@2-1767：訂正：「わぁ、あんなに近付いて怖くないのかな？」 20:59：谷風@2-934：吹雪に+1　祥鳳さんに【祥鳳の姉御】+1 21:00：提督@996：ネーサン！ 21:00：谷風@2-934：あ、吹雪じゃなくてはっちゃんです 21:00：谷風@2-934：（〆確認 21:01：祥鳳@714：ふむ 21:01：吹雪@2-1767：祥鳳さんに+1 「空を舞う飛行機…すごく綺麗でした。」 21:02：祥鳳@714：順当に8さんと谷風さんに1点ずつかな 21:03：提督@996：これでどやさ 21:03：祥鳳@714：バランス良く2・1・1の感情が揃いましたっと 21:03：伊8@2-1765：ありがとうございます。 21:04：吹雪@2-1767：ですねー 21:04：提督@996：よしおっけー！ 21:05：提督@996：じゃあ戦果はここまで！ イベントシーン「慢心と重圧と責任」 21:05：提督@996：そんなこんなで君達は羊羹を持って鎮守府へ帰還しました 21:06：提督@996：執務室の前に立つと・・・大きな声が聞こえます 21:06：伊8@2-1765：「ただいま～…。あら？」 21:06：吹雪@2-1767：「あれ？また大きな声が聞こえますね。」 21:07：祥鳳@714：「そうですね。何かあったのかもしれませんが・・・提督、お話中の所すみません 21:07：祥鳳@714：艦隊帰投しました」 21:07：バーラム：「提督は本当に慢心しすぎです！今回何が大変なことがあったらどうするんですか！」 21:08：青年提督：「わあったってんだろもう・・・！ほら、あんこうチーム帰ってきたって！」 21:08：バーラム：「ッ・・・！」 21:09：吹雪@2-1767：「えっと…ただ今帰投しました！」(びしっ 21:09：青年提督：「お、おう・・・お帰り・・・ぶ、無事で良かったなぁ・・・」そわそわ 21:09：伊8@2-1765：「…お家に帰るまでが、任務。」 21:10：祥鳳@714：「そうですね。それで、何があったのですかね？」 21:10：提督@996：提督はすっごい言いにくそうにしています 21:11：提督@996：君達とは違う場所を偵察してた駆逐艦ズは・・・しょんぼりしています 21:11：谷風@2-934：「なんかあったかな？まぁあまり秘書艦をいじめるなよ？」 21:11：青年提督：「・・・さ、先にそっちから言ってくれよ」 21:12：吹雪@2-1767：「あの…何か私達に不手際が…？」 21:12：伊8@2-1765：「ああー、えーっとぉ…。」 21:12：祥鳳@714：「こちらですか。駆逐イ級5隻を全て撃沈に成功、内1隻はelite級でしたね」 21:13：青年提督：「い、イ級が5隻！？」 21:13：伊8@2-1765：「うん。」 21:13：青年提督：「・・・んでeliteって・・・なんだっけ、赤いやつだっけ！？あれも居たのか！？」 21:13：吹雪@2-1767：「は、はい。一隻だけでしたが…」 21:14：祥鳳@714：「ええ、上位のクラスですね。多少手強い物ですが、これも無事撃破と」 21:14：青年提督：「ま・・・マジかよ・・・ん、んで、お前らは大丈夫だったのか！」 21:14：谷風@2-934：「無事だったよ」 21:15：祥鳳@714：「ええ、誰も傷を負うこと無く完全勝利ですね」 21:15：伊8@2-1765：「うん。事前の情報とたいして変わらなかった。」 21:15：青年提督：「は、はえ～・・・」 21:15：青年提督：青年提督はもう嬉しいような申し訳ないような驚きのような顔をしています 21:16：青年提督：「そ、そりゃあ・・・すっげーやべーわ！パないわ～！」 21:17：青年提督：無理やり笑顔に振る舞ってますが顔には汗だらだらです 21:17：伊8@2-1765：「お話終わったなら…。先、部屋に戻ってるね？」 21:17：伊8@2-1765：「お疲れ様です。」　ぺこり 21:17：吹雪@2-1767：「はい！私も初めてでしたけど、駆逐艦を倒せましたし！」 21:18：祥鳳@714：「ええ、皆良い動きでしたよ」 21:18：青年提督：「うん！なら良かった！まーじゃー今日はかいさ」 21:18：バーラム：「提督！」 21:18：青年提督：「うぐっ」 21:18：伊8@2-1765：「あれ？解散じゃないの？」 21:18：吹雪@2-1767：「？」 21:19：伊8@2-1765：「どういうことだろねー？谷風？」 21:19：バーラム：「・・・彼女たちにも伝えないといけないじゃないですか！」 21:19：谷風@2-934：「さぁ・・・」 21:20：祥鳳@714：「まぁ・・・事前に得た情報と違いましたしね。話は聞いておきましょうか」 21:20：伊8@2-1765：「うーん？」　と谷風さんの方向いてます。 21:20：青年提督：「わ、分かってたよ・・・今から言おうと思ったんだよ！うっせーな！」 21:20：伊8@2-1765：「これくらいの差異なら…よくあること…。」 21:20：青年提督：「・・・・・・」 21:20：吹雪@2-1767：あわわあわわ… 21:20：伊8@2-1765：「艦種も合ってたし…大筋正確…。」 21:21：青年提督：提督が言いにくそうにしてると、グローウォームちゃんが意を決して言います 21:21：吹雪@2-1767：(すごい剣幕… 21:21：グローウォーム：「わ、私達！敵の主力部隊に出会っちゃったんです！」 21:22：伊8@2-1765：「わー、運が悪いねぇ…。」 21:22：谷風@2-934：「えっ、大変だな、で？」 21:22：吹雪@2-1767：「敵の主力部隊？」 21:22：吹雪@2-1767：「…って、大丈夫だったの！？」 21:22：祥鳳@714：「文字通りでしょうね。しかも近海から遠く無い位置で、でしょうかね」 21:23：祥鳳@714：「ええ、そちらは無事なのですか？」 21:23：ジュノー：「小型でしたけど空母や巡洋艦も居ましたの・・・」 21:23：谷風@2-934：「これで無傷で帰還出来るなんですごいだね」 21:23：ジャベリン：「いつもよりイ級が多くて、そいつらを蹴散らしたら攻撃してきやがったんだ・・・」 21:24：ジャッカル：「テキ　ツヨイ　ワタシタチ　チュウハダラケ　ガンバッテ　カエッテキタ」 21:24：伊8@2-1765：「はぁー。危ないところだったねー。」 21:25：伊8@2-1765：「…つまり、早期警戒網に引っかからなかったのが問題、ってことかな？」 21:25：吹雪@2-1767：「危ない所だったんだね…よかった…」 21:25：伊8@2-1765：「それとも、敵が強いから問題？」　と首をひねります。 21:26：グローウォーム：「帰ったら提督さんがびっくりして修復剤を使ってくれて今では元気いっぱいです。だけど・・・」 21:26：祥鳳@714：「両方、じゃないでしょうかね」 21:26：伊8@2-1765：「…あー。それは問題問題大問題ー。」 21:26：提督@996：つまる所、そういうことです 21:27：吹雪@2-1767：なるほど… 21:28：提督@996：提督さんが慢心につぐ慢心で警戒指示を適当にさせてた結果、駆逐艦ズはあわやの危機に陥っていたのです 21:28：吹雪@2-1767：それはキツイ 21:29：伊8@2-1765：「指の差し合いは後でいいやー。えーと、それで、敵の主力艦隊さんは今どこにいるのかな？」 21:29：祥鳳@714：その上PC達の方の情報も違ってたわけだしねぇ 21:29：提督@996：そうですそうです、今までより多くのイ級の数が今回襲ってきたのです 21:30：吹雪@2-1767：「えっ‥と…」(頭の中で整理中 21:30：祥鳳@714：「そうですね、何か起きていそうというのは分かりますが。それで、次はどうしますかね？」 21:31：谷風@2-934：「この様子じゃあこれまでのデータも頼りにならないんな・・・」 21:31：青年提督：「う・・・ぐ・・・」 21:32：伊8@2-1765：「ふむー…。」 21:32：バーラム：「・・・提督、これからは今までの気の抜けた指揮」 21:32：バーラム：ミス 21:33：バーラム：「・・・提督、これからは今までの気の抜けた指揮をやっている場合ではありません！」 21:33：吹雪@2-1767：「司令官の言っていたことが間違ってて、でも情報をもらえるのは司令官からで…」 21:33：谷風@2-934：「なーに、これからちゃんとやり直せばだいじょーぶだよ」 21:34：伊8@2-1765：「責任なき権限に正統性はなく」 21:34：伊8@2-1765：「権限なき責任にも正統性はない。」 21:34：伊8@2-1765：「提督さん、この辺の警戒とか、敵主力の発見とか、そんなところまで権限/責任があるのかな？」 21:34：伊8@2-1765：「ピーター・ドラッカーのことば。」 21:35：バーラム：「これからはしっかりと防衛計画の議論に参加を・・・」 21:35：伊8@2-1765：「できないことはやらなくていいと、はちは思う。」 21:35：祥鳳@714：「そこら辺はよく分かりませんが・・・兎も角、今までよりも警戒を密に、それに、情報の洗いなおしですね」 21:35：伊8@2-1765：「その責任は誰にあるのかな？」 21:36：伊8@2-1765：「はやいはなし。」 21:36：伊8@2-1765：「敵の主力艦隊を探すのは、誰のお仕事？」 21:37：青年提督：「う・・・う・・・」 21:37：青年提督：「うるせぇ！」 21:37：青年提督：ばん！ 21:37：伊8@2-1765：「提督さんの仕事じゃないなら、責めるのは間違ってる。でしょ？」　と肩に手を置きます。 21:37：吹雪@2-1767：「ひゃっ！」(びくっ 21:38：青年提督：「いきなりごちゃごちゃ言われたって分かんねーよ」パシィ！ 21:38：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、そうでしょうね」 21:38：伊8@2-1765：「あっ、…ごめんなさい。」　下がります。 21:38：谷風@2-934：「じゃあこっちがわかりやすく言ってあげようか？」前に進んだ 21:39：青年提督：「嫌だね！」 21:39：バーラム：「ちょっと提督！」 21:40：谷風@2-934：「私たち艦娘全員は、自分身命をあんたに預けたんだよ？あんたはそれを引き受け、背負う根性があるのかね？」 21:40：伊8@2-1765：「えっ、マジで？」 21:40：吹雪@2-1767：「ちょ、ちょっと…谷風ちゃん落ち着いて…」 21:40：谷風@2-934：「私たちに見せてやれよ、さもないと・・・出てけ」 21:40：伊8@2-1765：「まあまあまあ…。」　谷風さん抑えに入ります。 21:41：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、言い方は中々手厳しいですが・・・こちらは今、提督の指揮下に入ってますからね」 21:41：青年提督：「知らねーよ！なんだよ！皆俺にわいわい言いやがって！じいさんも、バーラムも、あんたらも！」 21:41：伊8@2-1765：「じいさん？」 21:42：伊8@2-1765：急に顔が引き締まります。 21:42：伊8@2-1765：「じいさん。はっちゃん初耳…。」 21:42：吹雪@2-1767：「し、司令官…？」 21:43：青年提督：「もう・・・ほっといてくれよ！」 21:43：青年提督：と提督は執務室の隣にある自室に向かって入って・・・ 21:43：青年提督：ガチャリ、と鍵を閉めました 21:43：青年提督：「今日は解散！」 21:44：バーラム：「て、提督・・・！」 21:44：谷風@2-934：「じいさんね・・・・バーラムさん何か知ってるのでしょうか？」 21:45：伊8@2-1765：「あ…。はっちゃんも聞きたい…。」 21:45：吹雪@2-1767：「皆で…言い過ぎちゃったの、かな」 21:45：祥鳳@714：「まぁ・・・異常事態でしょうしね、色々伸し掛かっていない訳では無いと思いますよ」 21:46：バーラム：「・・・いえ・・・申し訳ないですが私は提督の親族については、何も・・・」 21:46：バーラム：「私、今まで言いすぎてしまって・・・提督にプレッシャーを与えすぎてしまってたんですね・・・」 21:46：バーラム：と落ち込んでます 21:47：グローウォーム：「ひっく・・・ひっく・・・」 21:47：伊8@2-1765：「来たばっかりだから、よくわからないけど…。」 21:47：谷風@2-934：「別に提督をきらいじゃないし、今どきのおとこのこに質実剛健なんで求めるのも面白くないし・・・でも、なんとかなー」 21:48：吹雪@2-1767：「でも…バーラムさんも司令官や皆のことを思って…怒ってたと思います」 21:48：伊8@2-1765：「なら、後で、提督さんにみんなでスイーツ作ってみない？」 21:48：祥鳳@714：「まぁ・・・とは言え、何もしない訳には行きませんし、こちらで出来ることはやりましょうかね」 21:48：伊8@2-1765：「提督さんも、大変だと思うよ？ここ、提督さんの友だち、いないし…。」 21:48：伊8@2-1765：「あ、そうだった。敵の主力艦隊さん。」 21:49：谷風@2-934：「そうだね、いまこの海域を何とか出来るのは私たちだけだよね」 21:49：伊8@2-1765：「祥鳳、どうしよう？」　と祥鳳さんの方を向きます。 21:49：バーラム：「・・・私も、ここに生まれた時は何もかも分からないままでした」 21:50：祥鳳@714：「そうですね・・・ここら辺は後でもう一度煮詰め直しが必要ですが、先程言った通り警戒を密に、更に情報収集。要するに基本から、ですね」 21:50：伊8@2-1765：「らーじゃ♫」 21:50：伊8@2-1765：バーラムさんの方を向きます。 21:51：バーラム：「でも、提督は・・・彼は何もかも知らないどころか、素性も分からない私を、深く追求せず迎えてくれました」 21:52：ジュノー：「提督殿は、確かに気の抜けすぎた方だとは思いますが・・・わたくしたちには優しくしてくれましたわ」 21:53：ジャッカル：「テイトク　ホントハ　イイヤツ」 21:53：吹雪@2-1767：「そんなことが…」 21:53：ジャベリン：「・・・・・・ここぞってときにはやってくれると思ったのに、失望したぜ」 21:54：伊8@2-1765：「………うん。うん？」 21:54：伊8@2-1765：「うーん…。」 21:54：伊8@2-1765：「ああ。」 21:54：伊8@2-1765：ちょうど近くにいる谷風さんに小声で言うには： 21:55：伊8@2-1765：「親がなんでもできるって、子どもは思っちゃうものなんだ。」 21:55：伊8@2-1765：「たぶん、それかなあ？」 21:55：吹雪@2-1767：「イギリスの皆のために料理を用意してくれたり、頑張ってこいと笑顔で送り出してくれたり」 21:56：吹雪@2-1767：「ちょっと不真面目だけど、私も悪い人だとは思わなかった、かな。」 21:56：谷風@2-934：「まぁ、確かにいいやつだよな、提督は」 21:56：グローウォーム：「うぅ・・・ひっく、私ね、提督さんが鎮守府に来た時ね、初めての・・・秘書艦だったの」 21:57：谷風@2-934：「でもいいやつだけでは提督なんで務まらないんだよ・・・頑張って欲しいもんだ」 21:57：グローウォーム：「私もね、提督さんも、ちんぷんかんぷんだったけど・・・そ、それでも・・・楽しく毎日突撃知っていったの・・・」 21:57：提督@996：突撃していったの 21:58：グローウォーム：「皆で仲良くやっていきたいよぉ・・・」 21:58：谷風@2-934：「・・・・そうね」 21:58：谷風@2-934：「出来るんだよ」 21:59：谷風@2-934：「こんなでも提督を思う艦娘がこんなに多いなら、出来るんだよ」 21:59：グローウォーム：「出来るよね？・・・うん、出来るよね！」 21:59：祥鳳@714：「そのためにも、目の前の脅威に当たらなければなりませんね？　鎮守府がやられてしまっては元も子もありませんしね」 21:59：吹雪@2-1767：「うん…きっと出来るよ！」 21:59：伊8@2-1765：「よぉし…。ね、クッキーとか、どうかな？」 21:59：伊8@2-1765：「ああ、アレなんだけど…。」 22:00：伊8@2-1765：「今、『敵の主力艦隊』の話と、『提督さんとじいさん』の話は、」 22:00：伊8@2-1765：「２つ、無関係な別の話だから、分けて考えようね？」 22:00：提督@996：※GMさんも若干混ざってヤバイ 22:00：提督@996：※脳内で 22:00：伊8@2-1765：ややこし 22:01：提督@996：※落ち着く 22:01：吹雪@2-1767：「えっと…見つかった主力部隊の事は私達で手分けして調べる…でいいのかな？」 22:01：提督@996：はい、という訳で2つを別けて整理して記述しましょう 22:01：伊8@2-1765：助かります！ 22:02：祥鳳@714：「提督に関しては今は置いておきましょう。優先事項は敵艦隊の方ですね」 22:02：提督@996：せやな！ 22:02：吹雪@2-1767：「ハチさんが言うように、提督が知ることのできなかった情報だってあると思うから」 22:03：提督@996：駆逐艦ズによると・・・敵主力部隊は披露した駆逐艦ズを攻撃しました 22:04：提督@996：駆逐艦ズは怒りの白兵戦闘×3で何とか一撃離脱を図り撤退しましたが 22:04：祥鳳@714：白兵強い 22:04：吹雪@2-1767：強い 22:05：提督@996：※設定ではグローウォーム、ジャッカル、ジャベリンが持ってます 22:05：谷風@2-934：凄く水雷魂を感じる 22:05：伊8@2-1765：栄光のロイヤルネイビー。 22:05：伊8@2-1765：伝統のラムアタック。 22:05：吹雪@2-1767：ドーン！ 22:05：吹雪@2-1767：ふぶきんぶつかった時よく大丈夫だったなぁ 22:06：提督@996：※更にグローウォームは白兵戦闘強化固有アビを持ってたりします（作成予定） 22:06：吹雪@2-1767：(ひえぇ 22:07：提督@996：吹雪の言うように、準備を整え、この主力部隊の迎撃をしなければなりません。 22:07：祥鳳@714：固有奪わなきゃ・・・ 22:07：提督@996：つまり・・・ 22:07：提督@996：「2サイクル目が終わると鎮守府フェイズは終了し、決戦フェイズになります」 22:07：伊8@2-1765：わかりやすい！ 22:08：伊8@2-1765：⇔この辺に敵さんが攻撃しそうなターゲットはここだけ？ 22:08：提督@996：「決戦フェイズでは敵偵察の主力部隊と艦隊戦を行います！」 22:08：伊8@2-1765：近くに街とかあったりしません？ 22:08：提督@996：ないよ！（そこまで考えてない） 22:08：伊8@2-1765：それなら安心 22:08：祥鳳@714：まぁそうなるな 22:08：伊8@2-1765：「『ノブレス・オブリージュ』っていう偉大な格言がイギリスにはあるから、できるならやるっていうのも悪くないと思う。」 22:08：伊8@2-1765：「BB、CVL、DD6、SS。それなりの戦力ではあるの。」 22:08：伊8@2-1765：「ただし、ちゃんと事前に情報を取るのが、大切だよ？」 22:09：提督@996：そして新任務！ 22:09：提督@996：『敵偵察主力部隊に勝利せよ！』 22:09：吹雪@2-1767：暁の水平線に！ 22:10：祥鳳@714：勝利を刻むのよっ！ 22:10：提督@996：ということです！ 22:10：伊8@2-1765：わかりやすい。 22:10：提督@996：まぁ『敵の主力艦隊』についてはこんな感じでしょうか。 22:11：吹雪@2-1767：表には出ないけど、色々情報集めて頑張ります 22:11：提督@996：頑張れ！情報習得条件とかフェイズは無いのであんしてくだされ 22:12：伊8@2-1765：（残念） 22:12：祥鳳@714：ある訳無かろう・・・w 22:12：提督@996：2サイクル目終わって決戦になればすべてわかる！ 22:12：吹雪@2-1767：(あるとややこしいからネー) 22:12：提督@996：一応着任サンプル卓！着任サンプル卓モチーフです！ 22:12：谷風@2-934：すごく当たり前たことだ！ 22:12：伊8@2-1765：そういえばそうでした！ 22:13：提督@996：さて2つ目、『提督さんとじいさん』に関しては・・・全員、提督のおじいさんに関しては知らないそうです 22:14：伊8@2-1765：バーラムさんも知りませんでしたからね…。 22:14：提督@996：グローウォームは提督が来て初めての秘書艦と言いましたが、これもまた謎で 22:15：祥鳳@714：たしかみてみろかな 22:15：吹雪@2-1767：謎？ 22:15：提督@996：気づいたら鎮守府に居て、それでここまでやってきたそうです 22:16：提督@996：他の駆逐艦ズもドロップで出会ったり・・・ 22:16：吹雪@2-1767：ある日気がつけば鎮守府に… 22:16：提督@996：バーラムさんは提督さんが面白半分で建造で資材ぶち込んだら出来たり。 22:16：提督@996：通常の。 22:17：吹雪@2-1767：ここの建造妖精さんは紅茶の香りがしそう 22:17：提督@996：建造も何故か調子悪くて、それ以来建造できないようです 22:18：提督@996：んでも提督は 22:19：青年提督：『分からないこと考えたってめんどくせーじゃん！それより楽しくやった方がなんとかなるって！』 22:19：提督@996：という感じでここまでやってきたそうです 22:20：バーラム：「・・・ここに来てから『もっと提督としての自覚を持って欲しい』と思って厳しく当たってきましたが」 22:21：バーラム：「私は彼のことを・・・何も知らないままでしたね」 22:22：谷風@2-934：「提督は自分のこと語らないんだね？」 22:23：伊8@2-1765：「…じいさんについても…。」 22:23：バーラム：「はい、語ったことは・・・うっとおしがられてましたから」 22:25：グローウォーム：「提督ってどんな人なんでしょうねジャベリンさん？」 22:25：ジャベリン：「と、突然なんだよ！？・・・聞いたことねぇよ」 22:26：ジュノー：「そういえば不思議な方ですわね・・・」 22:26：ジャッカル：「ミナ　ココロノナカニ　ヒメタイシ　モッテル」 22:27：グローウォーム：「・・・よし！」 22:27：伊8@2-1765：「………？」 22:27：吹雪@2-1767：「グローウォームさん？」 22:28：グローウォーム：「はっちゃんさんはっちゃんさん！」 22:28：グローウォーム：耳元で 22:28：伊8@2-1765：「なになに？」 22:29：グローウォーム：「さっきクッキーやスイーツを作ろうと言ってましたよね！作り方教えてください！」 22:29：伊8@2-1765：「まかせて…。ネットで調べる。」 22:30：グローウォーム：[] 22:30：伊8@2-1765：「だいじょうぶ、お菓子作りは、化学だから。」 22:30：グローウォーム：「ありがとうございます！ジャベリンさん、ジュノーさん、ジャッカルさん！」 22:30：グローウォーム：「ごにょごにょごにょー」 22:30：祥鳳@714：「ではこちらはバーラムさんとこれからのどうするか決めましょうかね。現状の指揮代行と言った形で」 22:31：吹雪@2-1767：「あ、はい。了解です！」 22:31：吹雪@2-1767：「司令官さんのことは…任せても大丈夫そう、かな？」 22:31：伊8@2-1765：親指立てます。 22:31：バーラム：「そうですね。・・・もう少し機会を伺ってから、提督とも話し合っていきたいと思います」 22:32：提督@996：イギリス駆逐艦ズは話し合ってえんやこら言ってますが・・・ 22:32：提督@996：その内容は！今後分かることでしょう・・・ 22:32：吹雪@2-1767：うむ 22:33：伊8@2-1765：すばらしいー 22:33：提督@996：という感じで2サイクル目言って大丈夫かな！ 22:33：吹雪@2-1767：ぽい？ 22:33：伊8@2-1765：はーい 22:33：谷風@2-934：おｋ 22:33：提督@996：忘れてた！ 22:34：吹雪@2-1767：？ 22:34：提督@996：駆逐艦ズがイ級部隊を倒して逃げ帰った際、何とか持ち帰った資材がリソースに加わります 22:34：吹雪@2-1767：ほほう 22:35：提督@996：5/3/5/5が資材に加わります！ 22:36：吹雪@2-1767：おいしい 22:36：祥鳳@714：19/35/10/8と 鎮守府フェイズ2 22:36：提督@996：さて2サイクル目だー！ 22:37：提督@996：カードどうぞ。任務を忘れずにね１ 22:37：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 22:38：祥鳳@714：そういや交流1回しか成功してなかったな・・・ 22:38：吹雪@2-1767：ですね 22:38：谷風@2-934：なんとかなるっで！ 22:38：吹雪@2-1767：まぁでもあと１回ですし？ 22:38：提督@996：が、頑張れ！ 22:38：伊8@2-1765：リバースカードセット 22:39：吹雪@2-1767：多少の被りはまかせろー(バリバリ 22:39：谷風@2-934：憧れちゃうなー 22:40：提督@996：揃った！シャッフル！ 22:41：提督@996：えいや 22:41：提督@996：1番手だーれだ！ 22:42：伊8@2-1765：祥鳳さんを見る 22:42：吹雪@2-1767：ぽい？ 22:42：祥鳳@714：まぁそうだな 22:43：祥鳳@714：ん、そういや艦隊戦で行動力減らしたっけか 22:43：吹雪@2-1767：8になってるみたいだけど 22:43：祥鳳@714：減ら・・・してないな、うん。ということは行動力回復忘れてたようだな 22:43：提督@996：祥鳳さん振り直しはしてないような 22:44：伊8@2-1765：対空もしてません 22:44：吹雪@2-1767：ボーキ４で回復してたはずなので、多分それかな？ 22:44：祥鳳@714：ボーキ7-4で3点、今5点加えて8点 22:44：提督@996：せやった 22:44：祥鳳@714：補給忘れだな シーン5「祥鳳」：日常『へそくり』 22:44：祥鳳@714：では引きましょうか 22:44：祥鳳@714：1d4 ころころ KanColle : (1D4) → 3 22:45：祥鳳@714：ではピラッと 22:45：どどんとふ：祥鳳@714がカードを公開しました。「日常「アルコール」」 22:45：吹雪@2-1767：お酒だー！ 22:45：祥鳳@714：日常か 22:45：提督@996：酒だー！ 22:45：谷風@2-934：酒！飲まずにいられない！ 22:45：伊8@2-1765：ちょっと…駆逐艦！？ 22:45：祥鳳@714：evnt 日常は日常で悪くないんだけどー(づほ並の感想 KanColle : 日常イベント表(6) → 綺麗におそうじ！：《衛生／航海１１》で判定。（着任p220） 22:45：吹雪@2-1767：あ、この子は飲めませんよ？ 22:45：伊8@2-1765：アルコールウェットティッシュ。 22:46：吹雪@2-1767：なるほど 22:46：伊8@2-1765：鎮守府がきれいになります。 22:46：谷風@2-934：酒で体を清めるかね！ 22:46：祥鳳@714：掃除とは一体・・・ 22:47：吹雪@2-1767：資料探しに行ったらホコリまみれだったとか 22:47：祥鳳@714：ランダムアイテムか 22:47：伊8@2-1765：沿岸砲台を使えるように掃除する 22:47：祥鳳@714：そうだなぁ、ベタだけど油汚れ酷い所でも清掃かな？ 22:48：吹雪@2-1767：油汚れに～ 22:48：提督@996：沿岸砲台・・・ないよ！ 22:48：伊8@2-1765：JOY!! 22:48：提督@996：○ョイ！ 22:48：伊8@2-1765：無いですかー…。 22:48：祥鳳@714：どこの海外卓やねん・・・(砲台) 22:48：伊8@2-1765：普通あるものかと…。 22:49：提督@996：基本うちの卓には無いのです・・・貧乏鎮守府ばっかりだし・・・ 22:49：祥鳳@714：一般的な鎮守府にそんな物は無い。　・・・無かったよね？(ページ開きつつ) 22:51：提督@996：多分無いはず！ 22:51：祥鳳@714：建造弐の一般的であろう鎮守府には書いてないしネー 22:51：伊8@2-1765：なんてこったいー…。普段参加してる卓にはあるのに…。 22:52：提督@996：さてお掃除は何処に 22:53：祥鳳@714：そうだなぁ、油汚れ酷いって言ったら・・・工廠かな？ 22:53：伊8@2-1765：「さっき、建造ができなくなった、って、言ってたよね？」 22:53：伊8@2-1765：「なんでかなあ？」 22:54：グローウォーム：「・・・なんででしょう？」 22:54：祥鳳@714：「そうですね・・・そういえば工廠の方は念入りに見てませんでしたし、見てみましょうかね」 22:54：吹雪@2-1767：「うーん…設備になにか不具合が…？」 22:56：吹雪@2-1767：「はい、何か分かるかもしれませんね。」 22:56：バーラム：「私も以前調べたことはあるのですが、原因が分からずじまいで・・・こちらです」 22:56：提督@996：工廠は人気もなくガランとしてる 22:57：提督@996：特に建造施設についてはホコリが被ってしまってるレベルだ！ 22:57：伊8@2-1765：「うわっ！ケホッ…。ホコリがいっぱい…。」 22:57：祥鳳@714：「これは・・・調べる所じゃないですね。まずは清掃が必要なようですね」 22:57：バーラム：「ごほっ！・・・マスクを持ってきてよかったですね」 22:57：吹雪@2-1767：「こ、これ…いつから使ってないんですか？」 22:57：バーラム：皆に渡す 22:58：伊8@2-1765：「ありがとー…。ケホッ…。」 22:58：吹雪@2-1767：「ありがとうございますっ」(しゃきーん 22:58：谷風@2-934：「検査する所じゃないんだよここは・・・」 22:58：祥鳳@714：「ええ、ありがとうございます。さてと、これは中々調べるまで時間が掛かりそうですね」 22:58：バーラム：「私が建造されて以降らしいから・・・3ヶ月くらいかしら」 22:59：吹雪@2-1767：「ひゃー…お掃除大変そう…」 22:59：谷風@2-934：「三ヶ月でこのザマ・・・誰もここに入ってこないんだね」 23:00：バーラム：「本当は掃除を早めにしたかったんですが・・・申し訳ないです」 23:00：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、悩んでいるくらいなら手を動かしますかね。さてさて・・・」 23:01：提督@996：提督さんが『わかんねーしほっとこうぜ！』とぶん投げた結果のようです 23:01：祥鳳@714：ではささっと手分けしてお掃除しましょうか 23:01：伊8@2-1765：「うう…。油汚れがしつこい…。」　ごしごし 23:01：吹雪@2-1767：「よいしょっと…」(汚れてもいいように割烹着付けて箒持って 23:02：バーラム：「そうですね！頑張りましょう！皆、手分けして頂戴ね」 23:02：祥鳳@714：では判定個性はどんな物かな 23:02：駆逐艦ズ：「「「「はーい！（セイケツ　タイセツ）」」」」 23:03：提督@996：衛生・オシャレ丁寧？ 23:03：谷風@2-934：「よいしょーっと・・・」ジャージを着る谷風 23:03：祥鳳@714：おしゃれ使えるのか。ならばそれを使いましょうか 23:04：祥鳳@714：おしゃれで判定。直上なので目標値5、修正0 23:05：祥鳳@714：2d6>=5 「さて、色々試してみましょうか」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 31,2 → 3 → 失敗 23:05：祥鳳@714：資源はあるし、振り直すか 23:05：祥鳳@714：1d6 ころころ KanColle : (1D6) → 6 23:05：提督@996：祥鳳さんは夕張さんだった・・・？ 23:05：谷風@2-934：ごぶ 23:05：吹雪@2-1767：はわわ 23:05：伊8@2-1765：安定の６ 23:05：提督@996：っりご 23:05：祥鳳@714：2d6>=5 「念入りに、丁寧に・・・ですね」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 23:05：吹雪@2-1767：この揺り戻し！ 23:05：祥鳳@714：3→11 23:06：提督@996：成功！ 23:06：祥鳳@714：ではそうこう皆で掃除してる内にアイテム発見かな 23:07：提督@996：祥鳳さんが掃除をしてると・・・何故か奥まった場所に何故かきれいな区画があるのを発見します 23:07：祥鳳@714：itt ころころ KanColle : アイテム表(2) → 羊羹（P241） 23:07：谷風@2-934：「これはなぁに？」 23:07：祥鳳@714：また羊羹か・・・w 23:07：吹雪@2-1767：「おーでかーけですかー♪…どうしたの？」 23:07：提督@996：その区画には冷蔵庫があり・・・『軍機密』の張り紙が！ 23:08：谷風@2-934：開けてみた 23:08：吹雪@2-1767：「冷蔵庫に…機密？」 23:08：祥鳳@714：「軍機密・・・いえ、流石にこのような場所には重要な物は無さそうだと思いますが」 23:08：提督@996：なんと中身は後一週間で賞味期限が切れる羊羹が入っていました！せふせふ！ 23:08：伊8@2-1765：「ありゃりゃ？ひょっとして、我ら求める情報さん？」 23:08：提督@996：後は中には酒とか酒とか酒とか入ってました 23:09：祥鳳@714：「流石にそこまで甘く無い・・・ですね。そうなりますね」 23:09：谷風@2-934：「こいつは美味しい機密なんだね」 23:09：吹雪@2-1767：「一体どなたが入れたんでしょう？」 23:09：グローウォーム：「この紙に包まれた特別な飲物は・・・なんでしょう」 23:10：ジャベリン：「開けてみようぜ・・・こ、これは・・・ラム酒！」 23:10：祥鳳@714：「紙パックの・・・お酒、ですね。これは」 23:10：伊8@2-1765：「…あ、ラム酒、ある？ふむ…。」 23:10：バーラム：「・・・これ、提督が隠してたのかしら・・・ハッ！」 23:10：伊8@2-1765：ジャベリンさんにはラム酒持ち帰ってもらいましょう。 23:10：谷風@2-934：「今日は宴だな」 23:10：祥鳳@714：「その他にも色々と」 23:11：吹雪@2-1767：「お酒ですか…私はちょっと…ってあれ、皆飲めるんですか？」 23:11：バーラム：「そ、そういえば・・・偶に財政が合わなかったり偶に密かにどこかに出かけるのはこういう・・・」プルプル 23:11：吹雪@2-1767：「祥鳳さんは分かりますが…」 23:11：ジュノー：「まぁ、ラム酒だなんて嬉しいですわ」 23:11：ジャッカル：（じゅるり） 23:11：祥鳳@714：「とは言え、嗜む程度ですけどね。以前お酒で大変な目にあったので・・・」 23:12：伊8@2-1765：「はっちゃんは、お酒はパス…。」 23:12：ジャベリン：「これはジャパニーズへそくりってやつだな！頂いちまおうぜ！」 23:12：谷風@2-934：「谷風は全然大丈夫だよ」真面目に言った 23:13：吹雪@2-1767：「な、なるほど…」 23:13：伊8@2-1765：「奥さんに見つかったへそくりは、没収される…。」 23:13：グローウォーム：「だめです！これは提督のお酒なんですよ！」 23:13：吹雪@2-1767：「うえっ！？ほんとに！？」 23:13：吹雪@2-1767：＞谷風ちゃん 23:13：グローウォーム：「多分きっとそうなんです！だからここに・・・」 23:13：谷風@2-934：「そうだよ、谷風はいい加減なことなんでいいませんから」 23:14：バーラム：「・・・でもこの羊羹、提督も忘れてるんじゃないんでしょうか。賞味期限がもう1週間・・・」 23:14：祥鳳@714：「では、お酒は兎も角・・・こちらは貰って行きましょうか。これなら皆も食べることが出来そうですしね」 23:14：祥鳳@714：と一緒に入ってた羊羹を接収である 23:14：吹雪@2-1767：「(未成年の飲酒って法律で禁止されて…あ、でも艦娘なら大丈夫なのかな…)」 23:14：グローウォーム：「・・・・・・」 23:14：吹雪@2-1767：「(いやいや、でももしかして谷風ちゃんって二十歳超えてる…？)」 23:14：グローウォーム：「・・・・そ、それならしかたないよね、うん！」 23:15：ジャベリン：「ちぇー、折角ラム酒が飲めると思ったのによ～」 23:15：吹雪@2-1767：「…はっ」 23:15：伊8@2-1765：「Javelinさん。」　ちょいちょい 23:15：谷風@2-934：「まぁ普通そうだよな、うん・・・」 23:15：ジャベリン：「な、なんだよ」 23:16：伊8@2-1765：「ラム酒、確保しとくと、後で使うと思う…。」　と小声で 23:16：ジャベリン：「・・・マジか」（ニヤリ 23:16：伊8@2-1765：「うん。」 23:16：ジャベリン：（他のやつにバレるとまずいな・・・こっそり頂いちまうか・・・借りるだけだぜ）スッ 23:17：ジュノー：「今度ワタクシたちでラム酒を買いに行きましょう」 23:17：ジャッカル：（じゅるり） 23:18：提督@996：そんなこんなで、皆は羊羹（とこっそりラム酒1本）をゲットしたのであった！ 23:18：吹雪@2-1767：わぁい！ 23:18：谷風@2-934：わーい！ 23:18：伊8@2-1765：やったね 23:18：提督@996：でも何故か掃除したけど建造施設は動かなかったとさ・・・ 23:19：伊8@2-1765：ふしぎだー 23:19：吹雪@2-1767：残念… 23:19：祥鳳@714：まぁそうなるな 23:19：提督@996：皆が去った後・・・ 23:19：　：　 23:21：工廠妖精 ・ワ・）：　 23:21：工廠妖精 ・ワ・）：「すっかりらむしゅをわすれてたです」 23:21：工廠妖精 ・ワ・）：「・・・あれ」 23:21：工廠妖精 ・ワ・）：「いつのまにかかってにのんでたみたいです」 23:21：工廠妖精 ・ワ・）：バタン 23:22：　：　 23:22：吹雪@2-1767：かってにのんでたならしかたない 23:22：提督@996：さぁ発見・開発・補給どうぞ～！ 23:22：伊8@2-1765：天使の分け前です 23:23：祥鳳@714：とりあえず開発するか。通常でいいかな 23:23：吹雪@2-1767：補給…４点かぁ 23:23：吹雪@2-1767：あ、はーい 23:23：祥鳳@714：まぁボーキは手付けないだろうし補給は弾薬駄々余りしてまるし 23:24：谷風@2-934：まずは補給、弾薬7お願いします 23:24：吹雪@2-1767：余裕があれば発見もいけそうっぽい 23:24：祥鳳@714：振り直し考えたら8点くらいもしゃって行ってもいいのでは？ 23:24：吹雪@2-1767：と言うか全部もしゃっても余りそう 23:26：谷風@2-934：まぁ・・・ 23:26：谷風@2-934：じゃあ弾薬12お願いします 23:26：伊8@2-1765：19/23/10/8 23:26：祥鳳@714：もしゃもしゃ 23:27：吹雪@2-1767：もぐもぐ 23:27：谷風@2-934：そして発見だ！ 23:27：提督@996：どうぞー！ 23:27：谷風@2-934：さすがに今度こそ出来るでしょうね・・・・面倒見の再発見 23:27：祥鳳@714：1d6 おおらかの再発見 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 23:27：提督@996：やったぜ！ 23:27：伊8@2-1765：ダイスがデレた！ 23:27：吹雪@2-1767：祥鳳さんがいったー！ 23:28：谷風@2-934：1d6 三度目の正直という名セリフがあったよね・・・ KanColle : (1D6) → 4 23:28：祥鳳@714：二度あることは・・・ 23:28：提督@996：あっ・・・ 23:28：谷風@2-934：（白目 23:28：伊8@2-1765：もう…だめだ…。 23:28：吹雪@2-1767：三度… 23:29：祥鳳@714：悔しいでしょうねぇ 23:29：提督@996：いきろ・・・いきるんだ！ 23:29：提督@996：てめえｌ！ 23:29：祥鳳@714：(まぁ、稀によくある) 23:30：吹雪@2-1767：補給は開発のあとにー 23:30：吹雪@2-1767：発見もその時考えよう 23:30：祥鳳@714：開発する、と言ったが・・・今回の艦隊、開発する必要無い気がするんだよな 23:31：伊8@2-1765：艦載機が欲しい 23:31：伊8@2-1765：程度 23:31：祥鳳@714：装備は最低限あるのと、通常が今回ハズレ多いですし 23:31：祥鳳@714：まぁ天山あれば嬉しいが・・・w 23:31：吹雪@2-1767：駆逐艦装備と魚雷と艦載機…かな 23:31：祥鳳@714：まぁ、一旦後回しで良さそうかなぁと 23:31：吹雪@2-1767：ふむぅ 23:31：吹雪@2-1767：なら、発見しようかな 23:32：祥鳳@714：さて補給するか 23:32：伊8@2-1765：羊羹どうぞ 23:32：祥鳳@714：そうだな、それ食べるか 23:32：祥鳳@714：1d6 羊羹1個消費 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 23:32：提督@996：2個もあるという 23:32：祥鳳@714：もっきゅもっきゅ 23:32：吹雪@2-1767：もぐもぐ 23:32：祥鳳@714：で、燃2ボ2で回復しておくかな。1個はキープで 23:33：吹雪@2-1767：水雷の極意を掴む…突撃再発見！ 23:33：伊8@2-1765：17/23/10/6 23:34：吹雪@2-1767：1d6 谷風ちゃんに聞いたのか、グロームちゃんに聞いたのか KanColle : (1D6) → 6 23:34：伊8@2-1765：安定の発見ダイス 23:34：吹雪@2-1767：＜きゃー！ 23:34：吹雪@2-1767：ドーン！ 23:34：谷風@2-934：なんか弾薬が足りないに感じた 23:35：吹雪@2-1767：あと10点…と 23:35：提督@996：ごりごり減るなー（衝突から目をそらしつつ 23:35：吹雪@2-1767：とりあえず、6点食べます 23:35：伊8@2-1765：17/17/10/6 23:35：吹雪@2-1767：ん、いや11点までにしましょうか 23:35：吹雪@2-1767：でも早々でないか、13点までで 23:36：吹雪@2-1767：6点減らして6点回復の差し引き0 23:37：吹雪@2-1767：以上ですー 23:37：提督@996：他はー 23:37：伊8@2-1765：待機。 シーン6「伊8」：交流『getränke』 23:38：提督@996：じゃ次の方・・・かな？ 23:38：伊8@2-1765：me? 23:39：吹雪@2-1767：かな…？ 23:39：谷風@2-934：いってみよう！ 23:39：伊8@2-1765：1d3 あけます。 KanColle : (1D3) → 1 23:39：祥鳳@714：やってみよう！ 23:39：どどんとふ：伊8@2-1765がカードを公開しました。「交流「司令官」」 23:39：提督@996：交流だー！（ドコドコドコドコ 23:39：谷風@2-934：直球だな 23:39：吹雪@2-1767：交流だー！ 23:39：伊8@2-1765：evkt 「作戦とかは…祥鳳にお任せ…。はっちゃんは…。」 KanColle : 交流イベント表(10) → 差し入れ：自分以外の好きなＰＣ１人を選んで、提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《優しい／魅力４》で判定。（着任p221） 23:40：祥鳳@714：割と調度良い。が、NPCは指定出来ないゾ 23:40：吹雪@2-1767：せやな… 23:40：伊8@2-1765：ほむー、なんら問題ないですね。 23:44：伊8@2-1765：choice祥鳳,吹雪,谷風 KanColle : (CHOICE祥鳳,吹雪,谷風) → 祥鳳 23:45：吹雪@2-1767：祥鳳さん！ 23:45：祥鳳@714：ご指名なようで 23:46：伊8@2-1765：「祥鳳司令官殿ー。」　と祥鳳さんに会いに行きます。 23:47：伊8@2-1765：「…作戦会議、どう？ぼちぼち？」 23:47：伊8@2-1765：たぶんバーラムさんもいる。 23:47：提督@996：ほほい 23:47：祥鳳@714：「そうですね・・・探ってはいるのですが、あれ以降まだ遭遇や発見には至っていないようですね」 23:48：伊8@2-1765：「こういうときは、甘いものでエネルギー。補給。」 23:48：伊8@2-1765：「この前、イギリスのお料理、食べたでしょ。」 23:48：祥鳳@714：まぁ、ぶっちゃけ決戦かイベントで敵艦隊の状況分かるイベントでなければ(ry 23:48：伊8@2-1765：「はっちゃん、ドイツの料理も持ってきた。」　ふふん 23:48：バーラム：「こっちが後手に回るのは避けたいんですけどね」 23:48：提督@996：せやな！ 23:48：伊8@2-1765：「はい、虎の子のStollen！！」 23:49：バーラム：「これがシュトーレン・・・」 23:49：伊8@2-1765：「くるみや松の実、ナッツの香りが染みこんで、おいしいよ。Barhamさんも、どうぞ…。」 23:49：祥鳳@714：「いいですね、煮詰まっている時にこういう物は嬉しいですね」 23:50：伊8@2-1765：「それに、お茶も淹れるね。」 23:50：バーラム：「ありがとう、頂くわ」 23:50：伊8@2-1765：「緑茶は一度急須にお湯を入れてから、ちゃっぱ。」　ちゃぱー 23:50：伊8@2-1765：「Barhamさん、green teaはお口にあうかな？」 23:51：バーラム：「ええ、美味しい！」 23:52：祥鳳@714：「ふぅ・・・一息つけますね」 23:52：伊8@2-1765：「ね、作戦会議が休憩のとき、緑茶の淹れ方も教えるね。」 23:52：伊8@2-1765：「…祥鳳のほうが上手かな…？」 23:53：伊8@2-1765：「司令官さん、提督さんに、いままでどんなお茶とかコーヒーとか、出してたの？」　と聞いてみます。 23:53：祥鳳@714：「いえいえ、中々のお点前なようで・・・」 23:54：伊8@2-1765：「…やった…。」　ぐっ 23:54：祥鳳@714：「こちらも最低限の作法はありますけど、そこまで上手では無いですからね」食べ物個性無いし 23:54：バーラム：「提督は・・・以前私が秘書艦になった時に紅茶を入れたんですが、苦手だったようで・・・」 23:55：伊8@2-1765：「…提督さん、工廠の冷蔵庫に羊羹とラム酒入れてたでしょ…？」 23:55：伊8@2-1765：「たぶん…甘党…。」 23:56：伊8@2-1765：「だから、紅茶だと苦いかもしれない…？」 23:56：バーラム：「そうなんです・・・以前コーヒーを出したら、砂糖とミルクをたっぷり・・・」 23:56：伊8@2-1765：「…異文化交流、大変だけど、ちょっとくらい手伝えたら嬉しい…。」 23:56：伊8@2-1765：というわけで判定？ 23:56：祥鳳@714：「ストレートは向かないかもですね」 23:57：祥鳳@714：まぁ、そんな所じゃろう 23:57：提督@996：ほほい！ 23:58：提督@996：食べ物・優しい・・・以外は何かあるかな 23:58：伊8@2-1765：《外国暮らし》《面倒見》とか…。 23:59：祥鳳@714：まんま面倒見かな 23:59：提督@996：じゃさっきのに加えて面倒見の3つからで 00:00：伊8@2-1765：1d6 《面倒見/3-4》 再発見 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 00:00：伊8@2-1765：9 → 5 00:00：伊8@2-1765：でした…。 00:00：吹雪@2-1767：むー 00:00：提督@996：危ない！ 00:00：伊8@2-1765：act 《面倒見/3-4》で判定 KanColle : アクシデント表(5) → いててて。損傷が一つ発生する。もしも艦隊戦中なら、自分と同じ航行序列にいる味方艦にも損傷が一つ発生する。 00:00：伊8@2-1765：ぐえ 00:01：谷風@2-934：ま、まぁ・・・ 00:01：吹雪@2-1767：ゴツン 00:01：提督@996：あいたー！ 00:01：祥鳳@714：まぁLv1だし安かろう 00:01：伊8@2-1765："heiß!!あっつうい！" 00:01：祥鳳@714：問題は判定部分だが 00:01：伊8@2-1765：2d6>=5 「ごめんなさい、やっぱり祥鳳が教えたほうがいい…。」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 00:02：提督@996：成功！ 00:02：伊8@2-1765：「あちち…。水で冷やしてくるね…。」 00:02：祥鳳@714：「え、ええ、気をつけてくださいね？」 00:03：伊8@2-1765：「ネットにあった通りに淹れたけど…。はっちゃん、不器用だから…。」 00:03：伊8@2-1765：「あちちちちー…。」　退散 00:03：バーラム：「大丈夫？上の棚に救急箱はあったはずだけど・・・」 00:03：提督@996：あら、退散しちゃう系？ 00:03：伊8@2-1765：水で冷やしてきます。 00:04：提督@996：バーラムさんはついていって救急箱出しに行きましょう 00:04：伊8@2-1765：思い出の品：シュトーレン　でお願いします。感情値ー！ 00:05：提督@996：はっちゃんから祥鳳さんへ;1かな 00:05：祥鳳@714：えーと、こちら側が思い出の品入手で、8さんからこちらに感情と 00:05：伊8@2-1765：これで３ですね 00:05：提督@996：ですです、感情点更新 00:06：伊8@2-1765：というシーンだったのです。 00:06：提督@996：なるほどなー 00:06：吹雪@2-1767：ぱちぱちぱちー 00:07：提督@996：これにて任務1 00:07：提督@996：『艦娘同士まぁ適当によく知り合ったらいいんじゃね？』 00:07：提督@996：2サイクル中、交流イベントを2度以上達成させよう！成功！ 00:07：伊8@2-1765：おめでとうございまーす！ 00:07：吹雪@2-1767：ぱちぱちぱちー 00:07：谷風@2-934：わーい 00:08：吹雪@2-1767：あれ、さっきと被った！ 00:08：吹雪@2-1767：ハラショー 00:08：祥鳳@714：ハラショーbotかな・・・ 00:09：提督@996：成功報酬がありますが・・・このシーン後のイベントシーンで渡すとしましょう 00:09：提督@996：中の人！？ 00:09：伊8@2-1765：そうきましたかー。 00:09：提督@996：さて、補助行動ー 00:09：谷風@2-934：同じく 00:10：谷風@2-934：面倒見の、再発見をよろしくお願いいたします 00:10：吹雪@2-1767：んー…こちらは待機 00:10：祥鳳@714：そうだなぁ、古風再発見するかな 00:10：祥鳳@714：1d6 ていっ KanColle : (1D6) → 6 00:10：提督@996：あっ 00:10：吹雪@2-1767：ひえぇ… 00:10：伊8@2-1765：谷風、４度目の挑戦である…。 00:10：祥鳳@714：1d6 (無言の羊羹食事) KanColle : (1D6) → 6 00:10：伊8@2-1765：まあ、そうなりますね。 00:10：祥鳳@714：何も無かった、イイネ？ 00:10：提督@996：戻ったぞ！ 00:10：吹雪@2-1767：美味しい！ 00:10：吹雪@2-1767：アッハイ 00:10：谷風@2-934：1d6 俺は諦めないッ！ KanColle : (1D6) → 2 00:10：提督@996：うぅ・・・ 00:10：谷風@2-934：アッハイ 00:11：祥鳳@714：宿命は変わらぬぞ！ 00:11：伊8@2-1765：しゃーない 00:11：谷風@2-934：燃料2弾薬2の補給お願いします 00:11：伊8@2-1765：15/15/10/6 00:11：祥鳳@714：ほいほいっと 00:11：伊8@2-1765：次のシーン出られないんですよね…。 00:11：吹雪@2-1767：ですねー… 00:12：伊8@2-1765：補給：燃料5 鋼材1 00:12：伊8@2-1765：10/15/9/6 00:12：伊8@2-1765：11/15。 00:13：吹雪@2-1767：あ、残りは私だった 00:13：吹雪@2-1767：微妙な資源量だ… 00:14：谷風@2-934：すみません・・・ 00:14：吹雪@2-1767：いえいえこちらこそ… 00:14：吹雪@2-1767：ここは…信じよう 00:14：吹雪@2-1767：ダイスの乱数調整を… 00:15：伊8@2-1765：ぎゃんぶらーずふぁらしー 00:15：祥鳳@714：信じるものは足元を掬われるかな 00:15：谷風@2-934：頑張るんだ！ 00:15：吹雪@2-1767：突撃っ！ 00:15：提督@996：手が震えてきた 00:15：吹雪@2-1767：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 00:15：提督@996：！！！ 00:15：伊8@2-1765：奇跡がここに 00:15：谷風@2-934：うあああああああああああああああああああああ 00:15：提督@996：た、谷風ちゃーん！ 00:15：谷風@2-934：おめでとう！ 00:16：吹雪@2-1767：「こ、今度こそっ！」(しゅばばっ 00:16：吹雪@2-1767：「…た、立ってる…？」 00:17：グローウォーム：「やった！やったよ吹雪ちゃん！それでこそ駆逐艦だよ！」 00:17：吹雪@2-1767：「やった！やったぁ！ありがとう！グロームちゃん！」 00:18：吹雪@2-1767：抱きついてぐるーんぐるーん 00:18：グローウォーム：「おめでとう吹雪ちゃん！」 00:18：グローウォーム：ぐるーんぐるーん 00:18：ジャベリン：「へっ・・・今日は目に汗がしみるぜ・・・」 00:18：伊8@2-1765：「よかった、よかった。」 00:18：ジャッカル：「フブキ　ナイスファイッ」 00:19：ジュノー：（わたくしには白兵戦闘なんてよく分かりませんわ・・・）困惑 00:19：吹雪@2-1767：完全勝利した吹雪UC 00:19：提督@996：とまぁそんなこんなで 00:19：吹雪@2-1767：うむ 00:20：提督@996：ほかは大丈夫かな？ 00:20：伊8@2-1765：とくにはー 00:20：谷風@2-934：谷風は大丈夫です！ 00:20：吹雪@2-1767：1点減ったので弾薬…3点回復して…と 00:21：吹雪@2-1767：吹雪@2-1767の行動力を+3した　（行動力：13->16） 00:21：吹雪@2-1767：あ、違う 00:21：吹雪@2-1767：吹雪@2-1767の行動力を15にした （行動力：16->15） 00:21：吹雪@2-1767：うん、これでOKです 00:22：伊8@2-1765：10/14/9/6 00:22：伊8@2-1765：10/12/9/6 00:22：提督@996：他！ 00:23：提督@996：無いならイベントシーン行っくよー！ 00:23：谷風@2-934：あいよ 00:23：伊8@2-1765：はーい！ 00:23：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 00:23：谷風@2-934：では次は私ね 00:24：提督@996：さてイベントシーン！ 00:24：どどんとふ：谷風@2-934がカードを公開しました。「作戦　「策動のジュノー」」 00:24：伊8@2-1765：ちょ 00:24：伊8@2-1765：まいっか 00:24：吹雪@2-1767：おっと 00:24：谷風@2-934：ほう 00:25：祥鳳@714：作戦か。いやまぁシーン的には調度良いのだが 00:25：吹雪@2-1767：作戦シーン、の前にイベント？ 00:25：提督@996：どうしよっかな！ 00:25：谷風@2-934：あー 00:25：谷風@2-934：すまんかった 00:25：提督@996：いいのよ・・・ イベントシーン「提督の過去」 00:25：谷風@2-934：まぁイベントが先にやってもいいと思うんで 00:25：提督@996：んーじゃあ都合があるから先にイベントシーンやっていいかな？ 00:26：提督@996：おっけー！ 00:26：谷風@2-934：影響がないだと思いますん 00:26：提督@996：まさしくそうであった 00:26：提督@996：～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ 00:27：提督@996：あれから3日後（シーン経過的な意味で）。 00:27：提督@996：提督は皆の前に姿を表さないままであった・・・ 00:28：提督@996：そしてバーラムは買い物にってきたとある時 00:28：吹雪@2-1767：ありゃ… 00:29：バーラム：（回想）『・・・提督から返事はあるのですが・・・出てくる気配がありません』 00:30：バーラム：（回想）『食事も取られているのですが・・・提督とまた分かり合えることが出来るんでしょうか』 00:31：提督@996：そんなことを打ち明けつつ、バーラムは鎮守府のご飯を買いに行った 00:31：提督@996：他にもあれこれ購入リストを見つつ・・・ 00:31：提督@996：そんな時！ 00:32：青年提督：『・・・・あんこうチームは執務室内に集合（ザザッ）』 00:33：提督@996：そんな通信が提督から佐世保アンコウ分隊へと入った！ 00:33：吹雪@2-1767：「この声は…司令官！？」 00:33：伊8@2-1765：「ありゃ…。今いい所だったのに…。」　ぱたむと本を閉じます。 00:33：祥鳳@714：「ええ、それでは皆、向かいましょうか」 00:33：谷風@2-934：「・・・んあぁ？聞き間違えじゃなかったのか？」うとうと仮眠中の谷風 00:35：吹雪@2-1767：「間違いないよ！…と言うよりこの鎮守府で男の人って司令官だけだし！」 00:35：吹雪@2-1767：輸送隊の人とかは居るかもしれない 00:35：提督@996：ここには居ないよー 00:35：谷風@2-934：「そうだよね・・・まぁ行っときますか」 00:36：伊8@2-1765：「…しずかーに…。」 00:36：提督@996：皆が執務室に入っても・・・そこに提督は居ない 00:36：提督@996：と思ったら！ 00:36：提督@996：執務室横の個室が少し空き 00:36：提督@996：個室の戸が少し空き 00:37：提督@996：手がちょいちょい手招きをしていた！ 00:37：吹雪@2-1767：オイデヨ…オイデ… 00:37：谷風@2-934：開けてみた 00:37：伊8@2-1765：「日本式、忍者歩き…。」　足音を殺してゆっくり行きます。 00:38：提督@996：すると頬こけて無精髭が生えた提督が 00:38：吹雪@2-1767：「こっちへ来てくれ…ということでしょうか？」(そちらへ向かいます 00:38：提督@996：開いた途端バックジャンプで飛んで正座して座りました 00:38：祥鳳@714：まぁ、そちらに向かいましょうか 00:38：祥鳳@714：ジャンピング正座かな？ 00:39：伊8@2-1765：器用である 00:39：吹雪@2-1767：「司令官…その…お顔がすごいことになってます。」 00:39：提督@996：提督の前には机があり、その周りには座布団が4つ引いてます 00:40：青年提督：「・・・・・うん」 00:41：谷風@2-934：「ふーん・・・・」適当な座布団にあぐらをかいて、提督の目を直視する 00:41：青年提督：「あの・・・座ってく・・・れさい」 00:41：青年提督：「ください」 00:41：伊8@2-1765：「ふむー…。」 00:41：祥鳳@714：「あ、はい」 00:41：吹雪@2-1767：「はい、失礼しますね。」(座布団に正座 00:42：伊8@2-1765：いったん部屋を出て、そうですね…。サンドイッチ用意してきます。 00:42：伊8@2-1765：「話、先、進めてて…。お茶とか持ってくる…。」 00:42：青年提督：「えっ・・・あっ・・・」 00:43：青年提督：「あっ、ハチ！・・・・ちゃん！」 00:43：伊8@2-1765：「…？」 00:43：伊8@2-1765：振り返ります 00:43：伊8@2-1765：「おかゆのほうが、いい？お米だとちょっと時間かかるけど…。」 00:44：青年提督：「・・・手・・・包帯巻いてるけど・・・後でほら、バケツひとつあまってるから・・・後で、うん」 00:44：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、軽い火傷ですしそちらは後で何とか出来ますよ」 00:44：青年提督：「・・・・・・揃ってから話す・・・いや、話したい」 00:45：伊8@2-1765：「あ、これ…。ありがと。だいじょうぶ、今は時間あるよ…。」　と言ってキッチンに向かいます。 00:45：青年提督：「うん・・はい」 00:45：提督@996：～はっちゃん料理中～ 00:45：伊8@2-1765：提督さんの状態を見るに、急に消化に悪いものを食べられる条件ではない、ので、お茶とともにぬるめのオレンジジュースなど用意します。 00:46：提督@996：ありがてぇ・・・ 00:46：伊8@2-1765：で、サンドイッチについてはパンは焼く、挟むのは焼いたハムとトマト、で食べやすいよう一口大にカットです。 00:46：伊8@2-1765：「持ってきた…。どうぞ…。」 00:46：吹雪@2-1767：はっちゃんの気遣いは五臓六腑に染み渡るでぇ… 00:46：提督@996：ありがてぇ・・・ありがてぇ・・・ 00:46：伊8@2-1765：お盆に載せたお茶とサンドイッチを配って回りますね。 00:47：青年提督：「・・・・・・スン」目元に涙が出てきたのでこすります 00:47：吹雪@2-1767：「ありがとうございます」(お礼を言って受け取る 00:47：伊8@2-1765：「ちょっと時間がかかっちゃった…。」とやけどした手を見ながら言います。 00:47：伊8@2-1765：「お待たせ…。お話は、食べながらでいいよ…？」 00:47：青年提督：「すぐ終わる、すぐ終わるから・・・」 00:47：青年提督：「・・・・・・」 00:48：青年提督：「あの・・・さ。バーラムとか・・・駆逐艦ズは・・・その・・・あれ？」 00:48：谷風@2-934：「・・・で、パーラムさんたいの留守を計って私たちを呼び込んで一体何のことか、私たちに教えてもらおうじゃない。」 00:48：谷風@2-934：ちゃちゃっと食べて、皆も食べ終わったあと、頬杖をつき提督に質問した 00:49：谷風@2-934：*たち 00:49：青年提督：「アレ、アレだよ・・・その・・・怒ってたり・・・してるかな」 00:50：吹雪@2-1767：「皆さんですか？…いえ、怒るというよりは…すごく心配されています。」 00:50：谷風@2-934：「別に怒ってないんだよ、それにグローウォームたちはあなたのこと凄く心配しているし、今でもあなたを信じているよ」 00:50：祥鳳@714：「何だかんだ言って、皆心配してるのですよ」 00:51：青年提督：「そう、なのか・・・・・」 00:51：伊8@2-1765：「あまえんぼな、年頃の娘さんって、会ったことある？」 00:51：伊8@2-1765：「親はなんでもできるもんだって、思い込んじゃうの。特に、こんな狭いコミュニティだと…。」 00:51：伊8@2-1765：「そんな、しょいきれない期待をかけられちゃった…。」 00:52：吹雪@2-1767：「はい、バーラムさんも司令官に強く言い過ぎたって…」 00:52：伊8@2-1765：「その反動だと思う。あの時のは…。」 00:52：谷風@2-934：「そうに決まってるじゃない、彼女たちにとって、あなたはかけがえのない、大切な人なんだよ」 00:52：青年提督：「う・・・ううう・・・」 00:52：青年提督：「す・・・・すみませんでしたああああ！」 00:53：青年提督：「あの時は、もうヤバイぐらいプレッシャーがかかっててっ！」 00:53：青年提督：「これもうどう考えても俺の怠慢以外にありえないじゃん！って考えて！」 00:53：吹雪@2-1767：はわわわわ！？ 00:54：青年提督：「ってもこんなヤバイ敵出るってのはまじで思わなってぇ！」 00:54：青年提督：「それで皆をこうやっばいめに合わせたのと怒られたので・・・」 00:54：青年提督：「・・・す・・・・すみませんでしたああああ！」土下座 00:55：祥鳳@714：「まぁ・・・私達艦娘はこういうことがお仕事ですからね。気にしてはいけませんよ」 00:56：伊8@2-1765：「怠慢、ではなかったと思う。だってそうでしょ？どうしようもないし…。」 00:56：吹雪@2-1767：「おおお落ち着いてください司令官！」 00:56：伊8@2-1765：「あの時も言ったとおり、できもしないことをやれなかったからって、責められることはないよ…。」 00:56：青年提督：「だ・・・だって・・・一歩間違えれば・・・み、皆を・・・」 00:57：谷風@2-934：「まぁ、これからもう少し根性を見せれば、これからもきっと上手くやっていくんだよ」 00:57：祥鳳@714：「ふふ、例えそうでも・・・それなりには覚悟はしてますから」 00:57：谷風@2-934：「・・・そんなの、覚悟の上なんだよ」 00:57：伊8@2-1765：「これ以上を望むなら、それなりのバックアップが必要になる。」 00:57：吹雪@2-1767：「…！」 00:57：伊8@2-1765：「…責任を負うなら、それに相応な権限も持つべき。」 00:58：祥鳳@714：「ですので、提督はただ『行って、戻って来て』と言えばいいのですよ」 00:58：谷風@2-934：「それでも、私たち艦娘は・・・グローウォームたちは、あなたに私たちを全てを任せたいんだよ」 00:59：青年提督：「うっ・・・すいあせんでした・・・すいあせんでした・・・あざっす・・・ありあとあす・・・！」涙でボロボロ 00:59：青年提督：感謝っ・・・！圧倒的感謝っ・・・！ 00:59：吹雪@2-1767：「覚悟…というのは私にはまだわからないけれど…」 01:01：吹雪@2-1767：「バーラムさん、グロームちゃん、ジャッカルさん、ジュノーさん、ジャベリンさん」 01:01：吹雪@2-1767：「皆が司令官のことを話していた時のことや」 01:02：吹雪@2-1767：「ここに来てから私が見てきた司令官の姿、さっきハチさんを気遣っていた時の優しさ、」 01:03：吹雪@2-1767：「それを見てきた私は司令官の事…信じられるって思います」 01:03：青年提督：「ふ・・・ふぶっちゃん・・・」 01:03：伊8@2-1765：「誠実な人は、提督に向いてる。」 01:04：伊8@2-1765：「うん。この前のは、ただ、手元の駒が足りなかっただけ…。」 01:05：青年提督：「・・・そうなのか」 01:06：伊8@2-1765：「いい提督になるにはね？頭がいいとか、ずる賢いとか、血筋がいいとかハンモックナンバーが良いとかそういうんじゃなくって。」 01:06：伊8@2-1765：「悪いことをしない公正さ、人じゃなくて罪を憎む誠実さが、大切なの。」 01:06：伊8@2-1765：と目をつむって、この前見た夢を思い出しながら言います。 01:07：青年提督：「悪いことをしない公正さ、か・・・」 01:07：青年提督：帽子を取って金髪の頭をかきます 01:08：吹雪@2-1767：「司令官だって人間ですから失敗することだってありますよ。でもそういう時に…回りにいる私達が助けられればいいなって。」 01:09：祥鳳@714：「不慣れなことはあるでしょうが、それもまた経験ですよ」 01:09：青年提督：「・・・・・・その・・・た、助かる・・・じゃねぇ！えっとだな・・・」 01:09：吹雪@2-1767：「司令官一人が全て背負う必要はないと思います。役割分担、皆で背負いましょう！」 01:09：青年提督：「・・・ありがとう」 01:10：伊8@2-1765：「誇りを持って、さあ立って…。」 01:10：伊8@2-1765：立ち上がって、手を差し伸べます。 01:10：青年提督：「・・・！」手を掴みます 01:11：谷風@2-934：「・・・まぁ、その言葉は、ちゃんと私たちじゃなく、いつもあなたのそばに支えてきたあの子達にいいなさいな」 01:11：伊8@2-1765：「提督が、鎮守府に着任しました。」　と立ち上がった提督さんに言いましょう。 01:11：青年提督：「そ、そうだよな！う、うん・・・すまんかった」 01:12：青年提督：「改めて着任、ってやつか・・・」 01:12：青年提督：苦笑い 01:12：祥鳳@714：「そこは後でお任せしましょう。一先ずは、提督がいない間の滞っていた情報など再整理ですね」 01:12：青年提督：「お、おう！・・・やってみっぞ！」 01:13：吹雪@2-1767：「はい、頑張りましょう！司令官！」 01:14：提督@996：提督は、復活の第一歩を踏み出したのであった！ 01:14：青年提督：「そ・・・それとだな・・・」 01:15：谷風@2-934：「またなにかね？」 01:15：青年提督：「実は隠してた事があるんだ・・・お前たちあんこうチームも気になってただろうけどさ」 01:18：吹雪@2-1767：「隠してたこと…？」(心当たりはいくつか 01:18：青年提督：「実は・・・えっとだな・・・」 01:18：祥鳳@714：「ええ、何でしょうか」 01:18：青年提督：「・・・この金髪は・・・地毛だったんだよ！！！」 01:19：青年提督：キバヤシポーズ 01:19：吹雪@2-1767：「………あ、はい。」(ポカーン 01:19：伊8@2-1765：「な、なんだってー…。」 01:19：谷風@2-934：「・・・やっぱり外人さんじゃないか！！！」 01:19：祥鳳@714：「えと、それでは、業務の方に移りましょうかね？」 01:19：伊8@2-1765："Ich auch." 01:19：伊8@2-1765：(私もそう。) 01:20：青年提督：「ちょ・・・は、反応薄すぎじゃないっすかね！？」 01:20：青年提督：「いや、日本人だよ！」 01:20：青年提督：「日本人だけど・・・実は・・・」 01:20：祥鳳@714：「何であろうと提督は提督ですし・・・何か間違っていますかね？」 01:20：吹雪@2-1767：「あ、えっとその。他にも色々気になることが…え？」 01:20：谷風@2-934：「えっ、でも金髪だよ！？」 01:20：青年提督：「・・・爺さんが・・・イギリス人だったんだよ！！！！」 01:20：青年提督：キバヤシポーズ 01:21：谷風@2-934：「そうだったのか！」 01:21：伊8@2-1765：「な、なんだってー！！！」 01:21：吹雪@2-1767：「な、なんだってー！」(ドギャーン！ 01:21：伊8@2-1765：「『じいさん』…。そういうこと…？どういうこと…？」 01:21：祥鳳@714：「はぁ、それならあの人達についても説明が付くと言った所ですかね」 01:22：青年提督：「しょ、しょほさんかったいなぁ・・・」 01:22：提督@996：青年提督は語り始めました・・・ 01:23：提督@996：そもそもは提督の曽祖父さんが大の日本好きで、日英同盟をきっかけに 01:23：提督@996：「決めた！日本に行って盟友を助ける！」 01:23：提督@996：とよく分からないジョンブル魂をハッスルさせたのがきっかけでした 01:24：伊8@2-1765：日露戦争のときにボランティアで来たんですね。 01:24：吹雪@2-1767：熱い漢だ… 01:24：提督@996：なるほど！＞日露戦争のときにボランティア 01:24：提督@996：（そこまで考えてない 01:24：伊8@2-1765：（そうとしか読めなかった） 01:25：伊8@2-1765：※日英同盟：1902 日露戦争:1904～ 01:25：提督@996：それから大戦やら日英同盟破棄やら二度目の大戦に突入しても頑なに日本に残り続け 01:26：提督@996：日本で結婚し波瀾万丈の生活を乗り越えて大往生しました 01:27：吹雪@2-1767：おぉー… 01:27：伊8@2-1765：すごい漢だ…。 01:27：提督@996：・・・青年提督は、そんな堅っ苦しくて日英同盟とかなんやらよくわからないことを行って 01:27：提督@996：言って 01:28：提督@996：日本男児たるもの～だとか大和魂～だとかをビシバシ言ってくる曾祖父さんが大嫌いでした。 01:28：提督@996：結果学生時代はグレにグレました。 01:29：吹雪@2-1767：盗んだバイクで走り出す？ 01:29：伊8@2-1765：15の夜。 01:29：提督@996：親も曽祖父が苦手でしたが、反動が多すぎて過保護過ぎたのもグレた理由でした 01:29：提督@996：そんな感じ・ 01:31：提督@996：でも、そんな中曽祖父が死ぬ間際単身説得に向かい・・・ 01:31：提督@996：あ、青年提督（不良時代）ね 01:31：提督@996：迫り来る不良をバリツなる技でなぎ倒し 01:31：伊8@2-1765：バーリッツ！！ 01:32：伊8@2-1765：※シャーロック・ホームズが使う謎の東洋武術のこと 01:32：吹雪@2-1767：ホームズ！ 01:32：提督@996：青年提督をバリツ&ジュードー&ジョンブル魂で説得させた後 01:34：提督@996：「またこの世の中に波乱の影が立ち込めておる・・・」と告げ倒れました 01:34：吹雪@2-1767：何かを予見していた…？ 01:34：提督@996：青年提督が更生したことを入院した曽祖父に告げると・・・ 01:35：提督@996：「忘れるな、お前にはジョンブル魂と大和魂が両方ある」 01:36：提督@996：「その力を正しいことに使え・・・いつか分かる時が来る」 01:36：提督@996：「それまで待つのじゃ・・・」といい、息を引き取りました 01:37：提督@996：深海棲艦が現れたのはそんな時でした 01:38：提督@996：親元から抜け出し、必死こいて提督試験に合格しました・・・ 01:38：提督@996：ただ問題は。 01:38：吹雪@2-1767：問題は…？ 01:39：提督@996：青年提督は燃えるのは早いけど目標を失うと途端にめんどくさがりになるタイプだったのです。 01:39：谷風@2-934：わかる 01:39：吹雪@2-1767：えー 01:39：伊8@2-1765：なるほど 01:40：提督@996：持続力が提督の弱点でした。不良の組もしがらみが嫌でコロコロ変えるタイプでした。 01:41：提督@996：そして提督は・・・何故か女の子になった艦娘を見て気がついたのです 01:41：提督@996：「もう色んな所で燃え過ぎたし偶にはゆっくりすっか・・・」 01:42：青年提督：「・・・そしたら、きづいたらこう・・・」 01:42：提督@996：青年提督は良くも悪くも現代の若者でした。 01:42：伊8@2-1765：「…ゆっくりは、いいよね…。スローライフ…。」 01:44：青年提督：「いつか分かる時が来る・・・そのいつかに、甘えすぎたんじゃね俺・・・？」 01:44：青年提督：「とも思いまして・・・」 01:45：青年提督：「でも！俺はようやく分かった！」 01:45：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、それが分かったなら、これから頑張ればいいんじゃないですかね」 01:45：青年提督：「今がその時なんじゃねぇの！？」 01:46：青年提督：「しょ、しょほさん冷たいぜ・・・」 01:46：祥鳳@714：「そうでしょうかね？」 01:46：吹雪@2-1767：「おじいさんの願いを果たす時…ですか！」 01:47：谷風@2-934：「だって、提督も実はもう分かるでしょう」 01:47：谷風@2-934：「ただしないだけ」 01:47：青年提督：「・・・そうだな！」 01:47：谷風@2-934：「今はやるっで決めるなら、もうこれでいいっで！」 01:48：青年提督：「これからは・・・する！」 01:48：青年提督：「俺は・・・俺はやるぜ！」 01:48：青年提督：バン！と戸を開ける 01:48：伊8@2-1765：「…おおー…。責任と権力を背負う者の眼だ…。」 01:48：青年提督：そこには執務室が！ 01:49：青年提督：「俺たちの戦いはこれからだ！ってやつだ！さぁやｒ」 01:49：青年提督：ドサッ 01:49：吹雪@2-1767：「…ドサッ？」 01:50：青年提督：「あ、あれ・・・あ、ずっとゴロゴロして急に立ったから足がつった・・・」 01:50：青年提督：「やっべ・・・超いてぇ・・・なにこれ」 01:50：祥鳳@714：「はいはい、肩は貸しますよ」 01:51：谷風@2-934：「・・・まだまだこれからだね」 01:51：吹雪@2-1767：「し、司令官…すごくしまらないです…」 01:51：青年提督：「し・・・しまらねぇ・・・」 01:51：伊8@2-1765：「ゆっくり、ゆーっくりストレッチ…。」 01:51：提督@996：頑張れ青年提督！まだ卓どころか決戦シーンも終わってないぞ！ 01:51：提督@996：というか次は2サイクル目3シーン目だ！もっと頑張れ！ 01:51：谷風@2-934：メメタァ 01:51：吹雪@2-1767：「足がつった時ってどうすればいいんだろう…」 01:52：祥鳳@714：せやな 01:52：提督@996：・・・ということでイベントシーンはここまで 01:52：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 01:52：伊8@2-1765：お疲れ様です。 01:52：提督@996：長丁場すいませんでしたー！ 01:52：谷風@2-934：おつかれさまでした！ 01:52：吹雪@2-1767：お疲れ様でしたー！ 01:52：提督@996：明日は13時半に3シーン目からです！ 01:52：祥鳳@714：お疲れ様でした 01:52：提督@996：お疲れ様でしたー！ 01:52：谷風@2-934：明日は 01:52：谷風@2-934：14時でよろしいのでしょうか 01:53：祥鳳@714：13時半と真上に書いてるが都合悪いのかねー 01:53：提督@996：用事あらはります？ 01:53：谷風@2-934：飯で遅れる可能性が高いんで 01:53：提督@996：了解しました！ 01:53：提督@996：deha 01:54：提督@996：14時からで～ 01:54：提督@996：お疲れ様でしたー！ 01:54：伊8@2-1765：かしこまりましたー。 01:54：谷風@2-934：すんませんでした 01:54：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 01:54：祥鳳@714：まぁ一応13時半にはログインしてますかね 01:54：提督@996：いえいえ、大丈夫です 01:54：吹雪@2-1767：ぽいぽい 01:54：谷風@2-934：こちらもなるべく早めに済ませる 01:54：提督@996：リアルたいせつたいせつにー 01:56：どどんとふ：「祥鳳@714」がログアウトしました。 02:32：どどんとふ：「提督@996」がログアウトしました。 13:22：どどんとふ：「伊8@2-1765」がログインしました。 13:26：どどんとふ：「吹雪@2-1767」がログインしました。 13:27：どどんとふ：「祥鳳@714」がログインしました。 13:30：どどんとふ：「谷風@2-934」がログインしました。 13:51：どどんとふ：「提督@996」がログインしました。 13:55：提督@996：点呼開始！ 13:55：伊8@2-1765：準備完了！（1/4） 13:55：祥鳳@714：準備完了！（2/4） 13:55：谷風@2-934：準備完了！（3/4） 13:59：吹雪@2-1767：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 13:59：提督@996：ほほい！ 13:59：提督@996：それでは本日もよろしくお願いします 13:59：伊8@2-1765：どうぞよろしくお願いします。 13:59：吹雪@2-1767：よろしくお願いしまーす！ 13:59：伊8@2-1765：みそしるおいしい 13:59：祥鳳@714：よろしくお願いします 13:59：提督@996：＼突然の飯テロ／ 14:00：谷風@2-934：よろしくお願いします！ 14:00：提督@996：えっと今回は・・・3シーン目からだけどその前にアレだ 14:01：提督@996：任務達成報酬！ 14:01：伊8@2-1765：わーい 14:01：吹雪@2-1767：わーい 14:01：谷風@2-934：わーい 14:01：提督@996：内容は、思い出の品1つと高速修復剤1つになります 14:01：伊8@2-1765：そういえば提督さんがそんな発言を！ 14:02：祥鳳@714：バケツは8さんとして、思い出の品はどうすっかね 14:02：吹雪@2-1767：ばけっちゃ！ 14:02：祥鳳@714：パンプジンかな 14:02：伊8@2-1765：「Danke Schön.ありがたく、使わせてもらいますね。」 14:03：祥鳳@714：まぁ打点高いし谷風さん持っとく？　それとも底上げで吹雪さんか 14:03：吹雪@2-1767：神様に聞く？ 14:03：谷風@2-934：私はどっちでも 14:05：吹雪@2-1767：ふむ、ではもらっておきますね 14:05：祥鳳@714：そうだなぁ、では折角なので吹雪さんにお願いしますかね。底上げ取ろう 14:05：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 14:05：提督@996：内容はどうされます？ 14:05：吹雪@2-1767：内容… 14:06：吹雪@2-1767：何かもらったというわけではないので、あんまり思いつかない 14:07：提督@996：せやな・・・ 14:07：祥鳳@714：無形の思い出の品とか 14:07：吹雪@2-1767：無形物だと、提督への信頼とかそういうのはありますが 14:07：提督@996：おお！ 14:07：伊8@2-1765：良い話です 14:07：提督@996：グッドアイデア！ 14:08：提督@996：良いね！良いと思います！ 14:09：吹雪@2-1767：ではそのような感じで書き書きと 14:09：谷風@2-934：これで行こうか 14:10：吹雪@2-1767：New 思い出の品～培った信頼～ 14:10：提督@996：良い・・・ シーン7「谷風」：作戦『Her Majesty's Ship』 14:10：提督@996：それでは3シーン目に移りましょうか 14:10：伊8@2-1765：良い感じです。 14:10：伊8@2-1765：シーン内容？ 14:10：提督@996：入渠宣言！ 14:10：伊8@2-1765：はもう遅かったり 14:11：提督@996：あ、マジだ（着任p218） 14:11：伊8@2-1765：４シーン目の前に入ります 14:11：谷風@2-934：では作戦振ってみようか 14:11：提督@996：うっす 14:11：吹雪@2-1767：バケツありますしね 14:11：提督@996：どぞぞ 14:11：祥鳳@714：まぁバケツ被って即出れますしね 14:11：谷風@2-934：evst KanColle : 作戦イベント表(9) → 一か八か？：《楽観的／性格８》で判定。（着任p225） 14:12：提督@996：いちばち！ 14:12：吹雪@2-1767：イチカバチーカ 14:12：谷風@2-934：一かはっちゃんか！ 14:12：伊8@2-1765：ラウンドの終了時にPC再配置。わりと微妙かもしれません…。 14:12：提督@996：フリーブロックの手があるね 14:13：提督@996：さて、キーワードは・・・ 14:12：祥鳳@714：無いよりマシ 14:13：提督@996：『策動のジュノー』 14:13：伊8@2-1765：「いちちゃんは、暗号の取り扱いをもっとちゃんとして欲しいかな…？」 14:13：提督@996：やだ・・・かっこいい・・・ 14:13：祥鳳@714：どういうことだキバヤシ 14:13：谷風@2-934：さてどうしようか 14:14：伊8@2-1765：ジュノーさんがなんか一か八かの作戦を思いつく？ 14:14：吹雪@2-1767：悪い顔してるジュノーさん？ 14:15：提督@996：ジュノーさん確かに駆逐艦ズの中では頭回る方っぽい 14:15：提督@996：見た目的に 14:15：谷風@2-934：じゃあある日の午後でお願いしますか 14:16：提督@996：おｋ 14:17：谷風@2-934：「よっ、お茶でも飲みに来たのだね？」鎮守府のガンルームにで 14:18：谷風@2-934：ばったり会う感じの場面 14:18：ジュノー：「ええ、やはりイギリス駆逐艦の淑女としては紅茶は欠かせませんわ」 14:20：谷風@2-934：「さすが英国の船っでことだよね・・・・あっそうだ、ちょっと質問があるんだけど」 14:21：ジュノー：「なんでしょう？」 14:23：谷風@2-934：「この前ジュノーたちは敵の主力部隊とばっｔりおったんだろう？それは一体どこなんでしょうね」 14:23：谷風@2-934：どこから取り出した海図を展開して、前回敵駆逐艦隊とバトった場所に☓を記した 14:23：谷風@2-934：*ばったりあったんだろう 14:25：ジュノー：「この辺りですわ」と君達とは反対側の海域の一点を示す 14:27：提督@996：あれだ、鎮守府から出て右側の海域と左側の海域に分かれて偵察を行った感じです 14:28：谷風@2-934：「へぇ・・・しかしこんな大掛かりな行動をして一体何のためになんだろうねぇ、艦隊を二部隊にさせまで」 14:29：谷風@2-934：「もしかしたら、私たちの存在が敵さんとっての計算外なんじゃないかねぇ」 14:30：ジュノー：「それは・・・考えつきませんでしたわ」 14:30：提督@996：つまり・・・あれか、こう、提督の素人判断が逆に敵を錯乱させてるとかそういう 14:30：伊8@2-1765：もしくは、提督が言ってたとおり、 14:30：伊8@2-1765：今まで少数のイ級と５人の小競り合いしか起きていなかったのが 14:31：谷風@2-934：もともとこの鎮守府は一艦隊しか保有してないんで 14:31：伊8@2-1765：運良く好都合にも戦力大増強。 14:32：提督@996：確かに相手から見ればそうか＞もともとこの鎮守府は一艦隊しか保有してない 14:32：谷風@2-934：それをダシに敵はいままで小競り合いをし、そして前回で大きく出てきたと 14:32：吹雪@2-1767：本来ならグロームちゃん達をひきつけてる間に本隊でどうこうやるつもりだったのかな 14:33：提督@996：お・・・おおお！ 14:33：祥鳳@714：(何か上手いこと話が) 14:33：吹雪@2-1767：でも私達が居るから、陽動部隊をこちらが相手することになって 14:33：吹雪@2-1767：その間動いてた主力を手空きのグロームちゃんが見つけられたみたいな 14:33：提督@996：（なんか話が繋がって凄く感動してる） 14:33：深海提督：「ぐふフフフ…。いつものイ級だと思って小競り合いしているところで、空母機動部隊でガラ空きの鎮守府を叩き潰してやる…。」 14:33：深海提督：「む…？イ級隊の信号が途絶えた…？」 14:34：伊8@2-1765：みたいなー 14:34：提督@996：おおー・・・ 14:36：谷風@2-934：「さすが提督の采配ということでっだな、しかしこれからはどうしようかね・・・敵さんは必ず私たちを警戒してやりづらくなるねぇ」 14:52：提督@996：「・・・以前敵はわたくしたちを誘い出す形で交戦する用に見えましたわ」 14:53：谷風@2-934：「へぇ、敵さんも賢いね・・・・それだよ！ジュノーちゃん！」 14:54：提督@996：「はっ！」 14:54：谷風@2-934：「警戒する今私たちが慢心したように演じていれば、敵もいまこそっでな感じで襲いかかるんだよ！」 14:56：ジュノー：「今度はこちらが誘い出す・・・という形ですわね！」 14:58：谷風@2-934：「そうだね、でも囮役は・・・・」さっきまで舞い上がったテンションが急に淀んだ 15:00：ジュノー：「・・・ご心配には及びませんわ」 15:06：ジュノー：「わたくし・・・いえ、わたくし達英国駆逐艦はそのような覚悟もできております」 15:06：谷風@2-934：ここで判定お願いします 15:06：提督@996：いいよ！ 15:07：提督@996：大胆・退却・指揮ってところかな 15:09：谷風@2-934：負けず嫌いでお願いします！ 15:10：祥鳳@714：まぁ、元シーンは楽観的だが・・・ 15:10：伊8@2-1765：頑なに避けられる楽観的 15:11：提督@996：楽観的状況であれこれあったし！ 15:11：谷風@2-934：イギリスの駆逐艦に負けてられないという意地を 15:11：提督@996：・・・うむ！！大胆を負けず嫌いに変えよう 15:11：祥鳳@714：まぁ後はワード絡めるならお嬢様とか 15:11：谷風@2-934：では元気から負けず嫌いで 15:12：谷風@2-934：ちなみに楽観的でも元気から1です 15:12：吹雪@2-1767：ぽいぽい 15:13：提督@996：どぞぞ！ 15:13：谷風@2-934：2d6>=6 イギリスの駆逐艦に負けたら駆逐艦としての・・・いや、女が廃る！ KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 15:13：提督@996：成功！ 15:13：伊8@2-1765：おみーごとー 15:14：谷風@2-934：「・・・凄いよあなたたち」 15:15：谷風@2-934：「あなた達にも水雷魂が宿ってた誇り高い駆逐艦なんだね！」 15:16：ジュノー：「ええ！わたくし達は栄光あるロイヤルネイビーの一員・・・」 15:17：ジュノー：「国王陛下や女王陛下の兵として戦ってきた駆逐艦ですわ！」 15:18：ジュノー：「以前も・・・あの時も、降り注ぐ火の粉を抜けて駆けてきましたのよ？」 15:18：ジュノー：「わたくし達にお任せ下さいまし」 15:18：谷風@2-934：「わかった」 15:19：谷風@2-934：「この作戦、私は祥鳳の姉さんに通達してやるよ」 15:20：ジュノー：「わたくしも・・・駆逐艦の皆やバーラムさんに伝えてまいりますわ」 15:20：祥鳳@714：まぁ、何やかんやあってその方針で行くってのが決まったってことかね 15:21：伊8@2-1765：作戦名だー 15:21：吹雪@2-1767：ぽい？ 15:21：提督@996：っぽい！ 15:21：伊8@2-1765：めでたしめでたし。 15:22：谷風@2-934：「あー、でも私はやっぱり紅茶より、お茶の方がいいんだね」海図をしまって、谷風はガンルームに出た 15:22：谷風@2-934：という、シーン終了かね？ 15:22：ジュノー：「・・・ええ、大丈夫ですのよジュノー。今回は・・・切り抜けて見せますわ」 15:23：ジュノー：ジュノーはそう自分に言い聞かせた 15:23：祥鳳@714：達成効果でラウンド終了時、1度だけPC1人のプロット変更可能と 15:23：吹雪@2-1767：うむ 15:23：提督@996：うむ！ 15:23：祥鳳@714：他補助行動はどうしますかね 15:23：伊8@2-1765：発見しかないねん 15:24：吹雪@2-1767：非平常ですし、私はないかな？ 15:24：谷風@2-934：ないかね？ 15:24：祥鳳@714：まぁそうなるかな 15:24：祥鳳@714：では2サイクル目最後のシーンに行きましょうか 15:24：伊8@2-1765：入渠！ 15:24：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 15:25：伊8@2-1765：入渠します。 15:25：吹雪@2-1767：うむ 15:25：伊8@2-1765：「修復に時間かかりそう…ドックに本をいっぱい持ち込んでもいいかしら。」 15:25：祥鳳@714：係数は0だっけ？ 15:25：伊8@2-1765：ざぱあ 15:25：祥鳳@714：だばぁ 15:25：伊8@2-1765：「あれ…？高速修復剤だ…。」 15:25：吹雪@2-1767：1っぽい 15:25：祥鳳@714：係数1なのか 15:25：伊8@2-1765：「本読む時間、なかったな…。」 15:25：祥鳳@714：では燃鋼2減らしてっと 15:25：伊8@2-1765：燃料２　鋼材２　をいただいて、復活です。 15:25：祥鳳@714：8/12/7/6 15:25：吹雪@2-1767：頭上からバシャーよりは…？ 15:26：伊8@2-1765：8/12/7/6 シーン8「吹雪」：交流『皆大好き！』 15:27：吹雪@2-1767：さて 15:27：吹雪@2-1767：ではカードを開きますね 15:27：提督@996：ラストどぞぞ！ 15:27：どどんとふ：吹雪@2-1767がカードを公開しました。「交流「スキ」」 15:27：提督@996：スキ 15:27：吹雪@2-1767：スキ 15:27：伊8@2-1765：わお 15:27：谷風@2-934：隙かな？（すっとぼけ 15:27：吹雪@2-1767：好き　隙　鋤 15:27：提督@996：魚でしょ（すっとのけ 15:28：提督@996：すっとぼけ 15:28：祥鳳@714：で、中身は？ 15:28：吹雪@2-1767：evkt like KanColle : 交流イベント表(4) → 恋は戦争：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《恋愛／趣味１２》で判定。（着任p221） 15:28：吹雪@2-1767：！？ 15:28：伊8@2-1765：「好き」だった 15:28：祥鳳@714：知ら管 15:28：提督@996：まんまなのが出たー！？ 15:28：谷風@2-934：好き！ 15:28：吹雪@2-1767：どういうことだってばよ！ 15:29：提督@996：何がスキなのか！ 15:29：提督@996：それは決められていない・・・ 15:29：吹雪@2-1767：これは流石に…提督に投げ… 15:29：提督@996：レッツアレンジ案！ 15:29：提督@996：（考え中） 15:29：吹雪@2-1767：うーん 15:47：提督@996：イギリス駆逐艦ズと吹雪たちがわちゃわちゃしてる時 15:48：提督@996：グローウォームは突然きりだした 15:49：グローウォーム：「吹雪ちゃんって、誰が好きなのー？」 15:49：ジャベリン：（紅茶吹き出す） 15:49：ジュノー：（紅茶吹き出す） 15:49：ジャッカル：紅茶ぺろぺろ 15:49：吹雪@2-1767：(お菓子でむせる) 15:49：谷風@2-934：（お茶吹き出す） 15:49：グローウォーム：「間違えちゃった、何が好きなのー？」 15:50：吹雪@2-1767：「…ごほっごほっ！いいいいきなり何を…」 15:50：グローウォーム：「間違えちゃいました」 15:51：ジャベリン：「ま、紛らわしーんだよおめーはよー！」 15:51：吹雪@2-1767：(テンポいいからお茶でむせてたことにしよう) 15:51：ジュノー：「全く・・・はしたない事をしてしまいましたわ・・・」 15:52：ジャッカル：（アツクテ　ノメナイ） 15:52：祥鳳@714：「なんというか、また楽しそうなことをしてるようで」ひょっこりと 15:52：吹雪@2-1767：「そ、そっか…びっくりしたぁ…」 15:52：吹雪@2-1767：「あ、祥鳳さん。」 15:53：祥鳳@714：「ええ、一区切り付いたので。それで、何を話てたのですかね？　何やら楽しげな光景になってますが」 15:53：吹雪@2-1767：「いつもお疲れ様です！ええっとですね…」(グロームちゃんの爆弾発言 15:53：吹雪@2-1767：を説明 15:54：グローウォーム：「なにか好きな趣味とかあるのかなーって思ったんです」 15:54：祥鳳@714：「まぁ・・・突然言われたらそうなりますよね、ええ」 15:55：吹雪@2-1767：「趣味かぁ…うん、そういうことだよね、うん。」 15:59：吹雪@2-1767：「私は本や漫画を読むのが好きかな？その…恋とかそういうのが書かれたものだけど…」(趣味表→恋愛 16:00：グローウォーム：「そうなんですかー！確かにいいですよねー！」ぺかー 16:01：グローウォーム：「読んでたらドキドキしてタービンが熱くなっちゃいます！」 16:01：ジャベリン：（へっ、ガキンチョだなまだまだ・・・） 16:02：ジュノー：（素敵なイギリス紳士はどこかにおられるのかしら・・・） 16:02：吹雪@2-1767：「わぁ、グロームちゃんも興味があるんだ！ちょっと嬉しいかも！」 16:03：ジャッカル：「スキナ　マンガ　ジャングルタイテイ　レオ」 16:04：祥鳳@714：「イメージ通りというか、見た目通りというか・・・？」 16:05：吹雪@2-1767：「小さい頃にビデオで見た記憶はあるかも…」(ジャングル大帝 16:07：ジャベリン：（武装錬金最高だろうよ・・・） 16:08：谷風@2-934：（遊戯王はいいねぇ） 16:08：ジュノー：（あぁ、シルクハット被った素敵な紳士に早く会ってみたいですわ・・・そして・・・ｷｬｰ!///）頭ブンブン 16:09：祥鳳@714：皆楽しそうだなーとほほえまー 16:09：吹雪@2-1767：ジュノーさんの腰のひらひらがすごいブンブンしてる 16:10：ジャベリン：「へっ、少女漫画の何が面白いんだかー」と意地悪風に 16:11：ジャベリン：「やっぱ面白いのならバトル漫画だろ！」 16:11：谷風@2-934：「まぁ、やっぱりバトル物がいいよね」 16:11：谷風@2-934：「そうそう」 16:11：ジャベリン：「おぉ！谷風も分かるか！」 16:12：ジュノー：「そんな野蛮な・・・上品じゃないですわ！」 16:13：ジャッカル：「ワイルドハーフ　スキ」 16:13：吹雪@2-1767：「そ、そんな！でも…素敵な本を読んで一度はこういう恋してみたいなって思ったりとか…」 16:13：祥鳳@714：「まぁ、好みはそれぞれってことですね」 16:15：グローウォーム：「そ、そうです！恋心を胸に男の人に突撃するのが夢な女の子も多いって聞きます！」 16:15：谷風@2-934：「じゃあ吹雪やグローウォームちゃんは恋をしたことあるのかね？」 16:16：ジャベリン：「恋ぃ？そんなの抱く気にもなれないねぇ、したことも無いからな。へっ」 16:16：吹雪@2-1767：「そうだよ、真正面から想いをぶつけて！…えぇっ！？」 16:17：ジュノー：「と、突撃するかは分かりませんが・・・恋の経験は誰にだってあるはずですわ！」 16:17：ジャッカル：「ドウブツノオイシャサン　スキ」 16:17：吹雪@2-1767：「ここ、恋…それはその…えっと…」 16:17：吹雪@2-1767：(しどろもどろしつつ、段々耳が赤く 16:18：グローウォーム：「好きな人ー？うーんとね・・・」 16:18：グローウォーム：「吹雪ちゃん！」 16:18：吹雪@2-1767：「！！？？」 16:19：吹雪@2-1767：(横からガッツーン！と殴られたように 16:19：ジャベリン：「は、はぁ！？///」 16:19：ジュノー：「こ、これは・・・ｷﾏｼﾀﾜｰ！」 16:19：ジャッカル：「？？？」 16:19：グローウォーム：「それにージャベリンちゃんやジュノーちゃんやジャッカルちゃん！」 16:19：伊8@2-1765：「キマシタワーと聞いて。」　ひょっこり 16:20：ジャベリン：「はああああ！？」 16:20：ジュノー：「そ、そんな・・・///」 16:20：伊8@2-1765：「なに…、どういう状況…？」 16:20：ジャッカル：「ジャッカルモ　グローウォーム　スキ」 16:20：谷風@2-934：「グローウォームちゃん欲張りな・・・」さすがにちょっと恥ずかしい 16:21：グローウォーム：「それにバーラムさんもー、提督さんもー、祥鳳さんや谷風さんやはっちゃんさんもー」 16:21：伊8@2-1765：「博愛主義…。」 16:21：吹雪@2-1767：「(え、え、グロームちゃんが私を好きって、もしかしてそういうこと？い、イギリスってそれが当たり前)」(混乱中 16:21：祥鳳@714：「Likeの意味での好き、ですかね」 16:21：伊8@2-1765：「ふむ。」 16:21：グローウォーム：「それとループ艦長（艦時代最後の艦長）も大好きー！」 16:22：グローウォーム：ぺかああああああ！ 16:22：伊8@2-1765："Glowworm, do you love me? I love you." 16:22：伊8@2-1765：「…ああ…心が浄化されていく…。」 16:23：伊8@2-1765：「拝啓　秋雲様　はっちゃんはもうだめです。」 16:23：グローウォーム：「私皆好きだよ！」 16:23：吹雪@2-1767：「…はっ！そ、そうだよね！私ったら何を考えて…うぅ。」 16:23：ジュノー：（い・・・いけませんわ・・・いけませんわああああ！） 16:24：ジュノー：頭ブンブン 16:24：伊8@2-1765：「いい子…ですね…。」 16:24：吹雪@2-1767：グロームちゃんが天使すぎる 16:24：ジャベリン：「ま、紛らわしいんだよお前はよぉ！」 16:24：谷風@2-934：「さすがに一瞬どきどきしたよ」 16:24：ジャッカル：「ミナ　トモダチ」 16:24：吹雪@2-1767：「ほ、ほんとだよぉ！」(ゆでダコ状態 16:28：ジャベリン：「グローウォーム、それはなぁ、Likeだよ！Loveってやつだよ！」（あぁもうあたし何まじめにこんなこと言ってんだ！？///） 16:28：ジャベリン：[] 16:28：ジャベリン：「あたしが聞きたいのは後者だ！」（あぁもうあたしのバカー！） 16:28：吹雪@2-1767：「ジャベリンさんがとっても大胆に！？」 16:29：祥鳳@714：「何というか、皆楽しそうで何よりですね、ええ」 16:29：吹雪@2-1767：判定行っちゃう？ 16:30：提督@996：行っちゃおうか！ 16:29：伊8@2-1765：スマートフォンを取り出し、検索！ 16:30：吹雪@2-1767：成功か失敗で変わりそうだし！ 16:31：吹雪@2-1767：指定個性は！ 16:31：提督@996：恋愛・おしゃべり・・・以外に浮かばねぇ！ 16:31：吹雪@2-1767：せやろな！ 16:31：吹雪@2-1767：んー…一応発見しようかしら 16:32：吹雪@2-1767：いや、ここは口プレイで 16:33：吹雪@2-1767：《人脈》を希望 16:34：吹雪@2-1767：あ、でも恋は戦争だし… 16:34：祥鳳@714：空想は？ 16:34：提督@996：ほう 16:34：吹雪@2-1767：んー、それも考えたけど 16:37：伊8@2-1765：「自分を愛するのと同じように他者を愛せ。」 16:37：伊8@2-1765： 'Love others as well as you love yourself.' 16:37：伊8@2-1765：「…って、昔偉い人が書いたみたい。」 16:38：伊8@2-1765：「良いことなんだよ、愛。」 16:38：吹雪@2-1767：「愛…かぁ」 16:39：吹雪@2-1767：「でも、私もグロームちゃんと同じ気持ちかも。」 16:39：グローウォーム：ﾊﾟｧｧ 16:40：吹雪@2-1767：「祥鳳さん、はっちゃんさん、谷風ちゃん」 16:40：吹雪@2-1767：「グロームちゃん、ジャベリンさん、ジュノーさん、ジャッカルさん」 16:40：吹雪@2-1767：「バーラムさんに、司令官さん」 16:41：吹雪@2-1767：「私も…皆の事が大好きです！」 16:43：吹雪@2-1767：グロームちゃんと一緒にニコッと笑顔で 16:43：吹雪@2-1767：…再判定？ 16:43：ジュノー：「ふふっ・・・良いことですわ・・・」 16:44：提督@996：人脈許可！ 16:44：吹雪@2-1767：笑顔状況修正とかどうよ！ 16:44：提督@996：おおー！ 16:44：提督@996：上手いな！ 16:44：提督@996：おｋ！ 16:44：吹雪@2-1767：よしきた！ 16:44：伊8@2-1765：ぺかー 16:44：吹雪@2-1767：人脈を名声で代用　状況修正+1 目標値6！ 16:45：吹雪@2-1767：2d6+1>=6 ぺかー KanColle : (2D6+1>=6) → 71,6+1 → 8 → 成功 16:45：提督@996：良いじゃないですかー！ 16:46：提督@996：成功！ 16:46：吹雪@2-1767：おっけい！ 16:47：吹雪@2-1767：ぺかーっと光るフィールドを展開 16:47：ジャベリン：「うおっ、まぶしっ！」 16:48：谷風@2-934：「吹雪ちゃんやっぱり可愛いなぁ！私もそんな吹雪ちゃん大好きだね！」 16:48：伊8@2-1765：「ああ…癒やされていく…。光のなかで…。」　サァァー…。 16:49：祥鳳@714：「皆仲良きことは良きことですね」 16:50：グローウォーム：「わーい！」 16:50：ジャッカル：「ミナ　トモダチ！」 16:50：吹雪@2-1767：「えへへ…」 16:50：ジュノー：「癒やされますわ・・・」 16:50：ジャベリン：「・・・ふ、ふん！・・・・」 16:50：ジャベリン：「あたしも・・・嫌いじゃないぜ」ﾎﾞｿｯ 16:52：提督@996：という感じで締めかな 16:52：吹雪@2-1767：ぽいー 16:52：伊8@2-1765：良い話でした…。 16:52：吹雪@2-1767：ジャベリンさんのツンデレが見れて満足です 16:52：伊8@2-1765：お約束の聖書の引用もできたし…満足…。 16:53：吹雪@2-1767：ふぶきんはやっぱり天使ですよこれ 16:53：提督@996：吹雪 is 天使 16:53：伊8@2-1765：間違いない 16:53：吹雪@2-1767：はっきりわかんだね 16:53：吹雪@2-1767：さて…効果は 16:54：吹雪@2-1767：グロームちゃんに極振りしかありえないｗｗｗっていう感じですよ！ 16:54：提督@996：シーンプレイヤーは好きなキャラクター1人に対する感情点を2点上昇できます！ 16:54：吹雪@2-1767：あ、でもPCでしたっけ 16:54：吹雪@2-1767：キャラクターならセーフっぽい 16:55：吹雪@2-1767：では、グロームちゃんに+2点といきましょうか 16:55：谷風@2-934：グローウォームちゃんに【可愛い】　　吹雪ちゃんに【大好き】 16:55：提督@996：ほほい！ 16:55：谷風@2-934：ああ 16:55：谷風@2-934：すまん 16:55：祥鳳@714：属性変更か・・・w 16:56：提督@996：感情更新 16:56：祥鳳@714：さてと、では補助行動の番と 16:56：吹雪@2-1767：確認しました 16:56：伊8@2-1765：補給：燃料2 鋼材2 16:56：谷風@2-934：お馴染みの、再発見お願いします 16:56：伊8@2-1765：6/12/5/6 16:56：祥鳳@714：燃2鋼2と 16:57：祥鳳@714：んー、開発しないなら発見するかな？　というか開発するんかね？ 16:57：谷風@2-934：面倒見、最後のチャンス 16:57：吹雪@2-1767：欲しい装備があれば？ 16:57：伊8@2-1765：艦載機レシピ？ 16:57：提督@996：出来るよ（悪魔の囁き 16:57：祥鳳@714：艦載機やってもいいのかぁ・・・？w 16:58：谷風@2-934：1d6 後生だ・・・！ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 16:58：伊8@2-1765：あ。 16:58：提督@996：うおおおおおお！！！ 16:58：吹雪@2-1767：ハラショー… 16:58：伊8@2-1765：５度目の挑戦にしてついに 16:58：伊8@2-1765：ダイス神がデレました！ 16:58：伊8@2-1765：おめでとうございます。 16:58：谷風@2-934：重いけどいったあああああああああ！！！！ 16:58：吹雪@2-1767：おめでとおおおおおおおお！！！！ 16:58：伊8@2-1765：もう何も怖くない 16:58：提督@996：やったぜ！ 16:59：谷風@2-934：そして補給します、弾薬5でお願いします 17:00：伊8@2-1765：6/7/5/6 17:00：吹雪@2-1767：さて…艦載機ですか 17:00：谷風@2-934：長かったぜ・・・ありがとうございます 17:00：吹雪@2-1767：一応資材的には足りてるっぽいけど 17:00：提督@996：行っちゃうの？（ﾆﾔﾘ 17:00：伊8@2-1765：通常開発の場合：だいたいいらない装備 17:00：伊8@2-1765：艦載機の場合：偵察札−１と引き換えに天山とか流星とか期待 17:01：祥鳳@714：まぁ、この艦隊だと新特殊か艦載機かでしょうな 17:01：伊8@2-1765：超対空とか期待 17:01：祥鳳@714：砲？　奴さんはまぁ・・・ 17:01：伊8@2-1765：ないわー 17:01：伊8@2-1765：46cm砲すらいらない子！ 17:01：吹雪@2-1767：アイツはもう死んだ！ 17:02：祥鳳@714：よし、では・・・艦載機回そうか 17:02：吹雪@2-1767：便利な言葉　旗艦にお任せ 17:02：提督@996：カワシマン！新砲オナシャス！ 17:02：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 17:02：提督@996：がんば！ 17:02：祥鳳@714：3/1/2/0 17:02：祥鳳@714：で、回すのはシーンPCに投げる 17:02：伊8@2-1765：期待 17:02：吹雪@2-1767：ふぇっ！？ 17:02：吹雪@2-1767：し、知らないよ？ 17:02：吹雪@2-1767：(何が出ても 17:02：祥鳳@714：まぁ何出来ても構わないのでいつも通りお気軽に 17:03：伊8@2-1765：紫電改二とか出てもいいのよ 17:03：吹雪@2-1767：では… 17:03：吹雪@2-1767：wpfa えーいっ！ KanColle :艦載機開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材3/ボーキ6)(136,1,3,3) → 艦上戦闘機(着任p251) 17:03：伊8@2-1765：超対空でした。 17:03：吹雪@2-1767：なんだけど…うーむ 17:03：祥鳳@714：艦戦か。偵察札減るが積んでおきましょう 17:04：提督@996：や・・・やったぜ？ 17:04：伊8@2-1765：たいせつ。 17:04：祥鳳@714：偵察機を鎮守府に置いて、艦戦に載せ替え 17:06：提督@996：他ー！ 17:06：伊8@2-1765：とくにはー 17:06：吹雪@2-1767：谷風ちゃん補給した？ 17:06：祥鳳@714：してた 17:06：吹雪@2-1767：あ、じゃあ反映忘れかしら 17:06：谷風@2-934：すまんかった 17:06：吹雪@2-1767：おっけー 17:07：吹雪@2-1767：こちらも以上です！ 17:08：祥鳳@714：まぁ×1つ残ったままだが・・・このまま行きましょうか 17:10：提督@996：駆逐艦ズは補給2できるけど大丈夫？ 17:10：吹雪@2-1767：食べていいものかちょいと悩む 17:10：伊8@2-1765：決戦の戦果で増えますよ。 17:10：吹雪@2-1767：万全を喫しますか 17:11：吹雪@2-1767：弾薬1,燃料1で 17:11：祥鳳@714：2/0/2/0 17:11：吹雪@2-1767：吹雪@2-1767の行動力を+2した　（行動力：15->17） 17:13：提督@996：ほほい 決戦フェイズ「敵偵察収録部隊発見！」 17:13：提督@996：それでは・・・ 17:13：提督@996：決戦フェイズ！ 17:14：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 17:14：伊8@2-1765：いえっさー 17:14：谷風@2-934：いってみよう！ 17:15：祥鳳@714：ほいほい 17:15：提督@996：～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ 17:16：提督@996：いよいよその日がやってきた！ 17:16：提督@996：君達は執務室に呼ばれ、提督が作戦内容を告げる 17:17：提督@996：その内容は・・・谷風やジュノーが考えた誘導作戦だ！ 17:19：青年提督：「・・・以上が作戦内容になる」 17:20：青年提督：「・・・あ、そうだ・・・バーラム、・・・」 17:20：谷風@2-934：「・・・」ドヤァ・・・ 17:20：バーラム：「は、はい・・・」 17:20：提督@996：あれ以来提督は頑張っているものの 17:20：伊8@2-1765：「谷風とJunoさん…えらい…。」 17:21：祥鳳@714：「ええ、2艦隊いるからこその作戦ですね」 17:21：提督@996：未だにバーラムとの仲はギクシャクしたままであった 17:22：青年提督：「あの・・・あれだ、この資料を皆に」 17:22：吹雪@2-1767：「作戦…大丈夫って聞いたけど、やっぱりちょっと怖いな…」 17:22：バーラム：「分かりました・・・」 17:22：ジャベリン：「大丈夫だって！あたし達に任せときな！なぁグローウォーム！」 17:23：谷風@2-934：「どれどれ」資料を読む 17:23：グローウォーム：（・・・どうしよう、アレがまだ届かないなんて・・・） 17:23：グローウォーム：（まさかそんなこと・・・ないよね？） 17:23：ジュノー：「どうしたんですの？」 17:24：グローウォーム：「あ、大丈夫！大丈夫だよ！」 17:24：ジャッカル：「・・・・・・」 17:25：吹雪@2-1767：「…うん、分かった！皆を信じるね！」 17:25：グローウォーム：「大丈夫だよ吹雪ちゃん！無理は絶対しないもん！」 17:25：吹雪@2-1767：(資料を受け取ります 17:25：祥鳳@714：「やれるだけやってみましょうか。さてと・・・」で、内容は？ 17:26：吹雪@2-1767：(あとで順序逆にしてもらおう) 17:26：提督@996：おｋ 17:26：提督@996：資料内容は以前二人が提案したように、イギリス駆逐艦ズが敵を引き付け後退し 17:27：提督@996：そこを君達主力部隊が叩く！という内容でした 17:28：提督@996：鎮守府防衛には念の為にバーラムも準備します 17:28：伊8@2-1765：（……そもそも、油断していて損耗していた駆逐艦４を攻めきれなかった時点で、『敵主力』とやらの浅さが推し量れる…。） 17:28：伊8@2-1765：（もちろん、増強することはあるだろうけど…、まあ、これくらいの舐めプでいけるかな…。） 17:31：青年提督：「・・・・・・皆」 17:31：青年提督：「気をつけて帰って来い！・・・マジで、絶対にな！」 17:31：谷風@2-934：「提督、そういう時は」 17:32：祥鳳@714：「ええ、お任せください。皆で、必ず帰りましょうか」 17:32：谷風@2-934：「笑顔だよ！」 17:32：青年提督：「え、笑顔か・・・」 17:32：青年提督：「よし」 17:33：青年提督：「皆・・・頑張れ！」b 17:32：伊8@2-1765："Ja! Admiral!" 17:33：青年提督：ちょっと引きつり気味ですが、それは提督の思い切りな笑顔でした 17:33：谷風@2-934：「おう！」ｂ 17:33：吹雪@2-1767：「はい！司令官！必ず…皆で帰ってきますね！」(笑顔で敬礼っ！ 17:34：グローウォーム：「・・・はい！頑張ってきます！」 17:34：ジャベリン：「大船に載った気持ちで任せろ！」 17:34：ジュノー：「承りましてよ！」 17:34：ジャッカル：「テキ　ヤッツケル！」 17:35：祥鳳@714：「それでは・・・艦隊、出撃です！」 17:36：ジャッカル：（・・・グローウォーム　ナニカ　カクシテル） 17:36：バーラム：「バーラム、出撃します！」 17:37：青年提督：「バーラム！・・・き、気をつけてな」 17:37：バーラム：フッと笑って 17:38：バーラム：「大丈夫です、提督。この姿で実戦は初めてですが・・・私は歴戦をくぐり抜けてきました」 17:38：バーラム：「だから・・・」 17:38：バーラム：「・・・」 17:39：バーラム：「行ってまいります！」 17:39：青年提督：「・・・お、おう！」 17:40：バーラム：（・・・そうだ、帰ったら・・・提督と二人で、ティータイムに誘ってみましょう） 17:40：青年提督：（その時に・・・色んな事を喋ろう・・・） 17:40：提督@996：・・・ということがありつつ 17:40：提督@996：君が出撃する！ 17:41：提督@996：君達は出撃する！ 17:42：提督@996：～～～～～～～～～～～～ 17:43：提督@996：イギリス駆逐艦ズは先行し 17:44：提督@996：君達は待ち伏せ地点で待機する・・・ 17:45：祥鳳@714：偵察機持ってきて「偵察機、発艦始め！」ってやれば良かったかな 17:45：提督@996：うっ・・・なにか思い出しそうな気がする・・・ 17:45：伊8@2-1765：レーダーがあれば十分ですよ。 17:45：提督@996：まぁ大丈夫だろう 17:46：吹雪@2-1767：艦攻隊でも哨戒は可能！ 17:46：伊8@2-1765：哨戒機が発見されると不意討ちにならない説 17:46：吹雪@2-1767：うむ 17:47：伊8@2-1765：位置的には鎮守府の滑走路に待機してもらうのも良いかもですねー。 17:47：吹雪@2-1767：なので、皆の先行した方角を見ながらそわそわと待ってます 17:47：提督@996：・・・・・・ 17:47：伊8@2-1765："Hinterhalt!" 「奇襲は、潜水艦のおはこだよ。」 17:48：提督@996：しばらくすると、君達に通信が入った！ 17:48：伊8@2-1765：「中継しますね。」 17:50：グローウォーム：『敵主力部隊確認！軽空母1！巡洋艦1！駆逐艦4！』 17:51：ジャベリン：『後は作戦通りだ！通信切るぞ！』 17:51：吹雪@2-1767：「了解したよ！皆も気をつけて！」 17:51：提督@996：砲撃音が遠くで響き・・・ 17:51：祥鳳@714：「ええ、分かりました。それでは参りましょうか」 17:51：伊8@2-1765：「さて…潜りますね。」 17:51：伊8@2-1765：ざぷーん 17:53：提督@996：しばらくすると・・・君達の前方に見えてくる 17:53：提督@996：イギリス駆逐艦ズだ！ 17:54：伊8@2-1765：「ソナー、どう？………駆逐艦４。音からしても、味方だねぇ。」 17:54：谷風@2-934：「まだだまだだ・・・」 17:55：吹雪@2-1767：「……よく…引きつけて…」 17:55：伊8@2-1765：「潜望鏡、出さなくていいや…。」　沈んでます。 17:55：提督@996：ジュノーは中破し、皆も小破していますが 17:55：提督@996：無事です！ 17:55：吹雪@2-1767：わぉ！ 17:56：ジュノー：「っ、皆様方、頼みますわ・・・！」 17:56：吹雪@2-1767：」 17:58：グローウォーム：「私達、ジュノーさんを連れて交代するね・・・皆、気をつけて！」 17:59：ジャベリン：「・・・頑張れよッ！」 17:59：吹雪@2-1767：「うん！後は任せて…早く後方へ！」 17:59：祥鳳@714：「さて、私達の出番ですね。皆さんも気をつけて後退を」 17:59：ジャッカル：「テキ　ジュンヨウカン　エリート　キヲツケロ」 17:59：谷風@2-934：「任せてな！よいしょー！」敵が射程内に入ると魚雷と砲弾を放ちまくる 18:00：吹雪@2-1767：「エリート…あの赤い艦！」 艦隊戦（決戦） 戦闘前 18:01：祥鳳@714：「軽巡ホ級のeliteクラス、それに敵空母が・・・1隻ですか」 18:02：提督@996：旗艦：ホelite・ヌ級・ロ級4！ 18:03：提督@996：敵に有利な状況のため、T字有利となります！ 18:03：提督@996：敵に対して 18:03：提督@996：勝利条件は大破・撃沈が多い方！ 18:05：提督@996：という感じで！ 18:05：祥鳳@714：つまり通常勝利と 18:05：提督@996：ですです！ 18:05：伊8@2-1765：がんばるー 18:05：吹雪@2-1767：ぽいぽい 18:06：提督@996：それでは・・・休憩時間にしましょうか 18:06：谷風@2-934：はいな 18:06：提督@996：20時以降に集合次第開始で！ 18:06：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 18:06：祥鳳@714：はいはーい 18:06：伊8@2-1765：かしこまりましたー。 18:06：提督@996：それでは一旦お疲れ様でした 18:07：谷風@2-934：分かりました、遅れる場合は開始前報告しますん 18:07：提督@996：おｋですー 20:18：どどんとふ：「祥鳳@714」がログインしました。 20:30：提督@996：点呼開始！ 20:30：祥鳳@714：準備完了！（1/4） 20:30：伊8@2-1765：準備完了！（2/4） 20:30：吹雪@2-1767：準備完了！（3/4） 20:30：谷風@2-934：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 20:30：提督@996：ほいっ！ 20:31：提督@996：それでは夜もよろしくお願いします 20:31：吹雪@2-1767：よろしくお願いしまーす！ 20:31：伊8@2-1765：はーいよろしくお願いします。 20:31：谷風@2-934：よろしくお願いします！ 20:31：祥鳳@714：よろしくお願いします プロット 20:32：提督@996：それでは・・・早速仮プロットじゃ！ 20:32：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 20:32：吹雪@2-1767：シークレットダイス 20:32：伊8@2-1765：シークレットダイス 20:33：吹雪@2-1767：シークレットダイス 20:33：谷風@2-934：シークレットダイス 20:33：祥鳳@714：シークレットダイス 20:34：提督@996：シークレットダイス 20:35：提督@996：偵察タイム！ 20:35：吹雪@2-1767：あ、少々お待ちを 20:35：吹雪@2-1767：シークレットダイス 20:35：吹雪@2-1767：OKです 20:36：提督@996：ほほい 20:36：提督@996：偵察タイム！2 20:36：祥鳳@714：目標エリホ 20:36：伊8@2-1765：elite死すべし慈悲はない 20:36：祥鳳@714：【艦攻】偵察　目標値6(航空戦で判定)、修正0 20:37：祥鳳@714：2d6>=6 「軽巡のelite級、出来れば見つけておきたい所ですが・・・」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 20:38：提督@996：成功！ 20:38：提督@996：ホ級eliteは4です 20:40：祥鳳@714：偵察機は置いてきた、奴はこの戦いにはついて・・・いやヌ級2体いる読みで置いてきたのだがな 20:40：祥鳳@714：ということで偵察札は終わり 20:40：伊8@2-1765：※着任サンプル準拠と聞いて 20:40：吹雪@2-1767：しかたないね 20:40：提督@996：いやそんなあんな無慈悲な編成にしませっんって・・・ 20:40：提督@996：安心して！ 20:40：伊8@2-1765：慈悲あるなあ 20:41：提督@996：その代わり旗艦能力持ちSA！ 20:41：提督@996：偵察は・・・ 20:41：吹雪@2-1767：ひゃあ！ 20:41：提督@996：あ、じゃあぶっきー 20:41：吹雪@2-1767：えっ 20:41：祥鳳@714：まぁ【航空優勢】じゃ無ければ何とかなるでしょう・・・ 20:41：吹雪@2-1767：しかたないですね　送りますー 20:41：祥鳳@714：ちなどこからの偵察かね 20:41：伊8@2-1765：先生が誰指そうか悩んでるとき反応してしまう吹雪さん 20:42：提督@996：偵察は・・・の後一番最初にレスしたからだっ 20:42：提督@996：ホ級！ 20:42：吹雪@2-1767：なにそれ怖い 20:42：提督@996：補給の偵察9ぶいーん 20:42：祥鳳@714：いやまぁ流石にホ級が優勢握ってることないだろうし・・・そもそも2dじゃ落とせん、やはり通しだな 20:42：伊8@2-1765：先生の前では、教科書読んでるフリして目立たないようにしていよう！ 20:42：提督@996：ホ級 20:42：吹雪@2-1767：ですね 20:43：吹雪@2-1767：では改めて 20:43：吹雪@2-1767 -> 提督@996：司令官！序列6です！ 20:44：提督@996：吹雪ちゃんの耳元で囁く声が可愛かった（吹雪好き感 20:44：吹雪@2-1767：えっ 20:44：伊8@2-1765：いいなー 20:44：提督@996：なら・・・そうだな 20:44：提督@996：変更しよっか 20:46：提督@996：シークレットダイス 20:46：伊8@2-1765：変更します： 20:46：伊8@2-1765：シークレットダイス 20:47：祥鳳@714：ふむ 20:47：祥鳳@714：変えるか、どれ 20:48：祥鳳@714：シークレットダイス 20:48：谷風@2-934：このままで 20:49：提督@996：これでいいかな？ 20:49：吹雪@2-1767：動けません！ 20:50：提督@996：よしそれじゃ・・・ 20:50：提督@996：3 20:50：提督@996：2 20:50：提督@996：1 20:50：提督@996：いけー！ 20:50：伊8@2-1765：s1d6 航行序列『０』 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 20:50：吹雪@2-1767：s1d6 序列6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 20:50：伊8@2-1765：s1d6 航行序列『６』 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 20:50：提督@996：s1d6 ロ1,ヌ：6 ロ2：5 ロ3：2 ロ4：1 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 20:50：祥鳳@714：s1d6 4真っ向勝負と行きますかね KanColle : (1D6) → 3 20:50：谷風@2-934：s1d6 5 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 20:50：伊8@2-1765：ありゃま、エニグマ使うほうでも良かったかもですね。 20:50：伊8@2-1765：まいっか。 20:51：吹雪@2-1767：しかたなしー 20:51：吹雪@2-1767：あ 20:52：吹雪@2-1767：祥鳳さん威力使いましたっけ 20:52：伊8@2-1765：【威力偵察】？ 20:52：伊8@2-1765：おー 20:52：提督@996：あ。 20:52：提督@996：やるなら未だ！ 20:52：吹雪@2-1767：です 20:52：祥鳳@714：やはり忘れ物四天王 20:52：祥鳳@714：【威力偵察】の宣言。対象は偵察したエリホ 20:53：祥鳳@714：公開後は特に無いかな 20:53：伊8@2-1765：【乙字運動】 20:53：吹雪@2-1767：ぽい？ 20:53：吹雪@2-1767：乙字！ 20:54：谷風@2-934：あおお！ 20:54：谷風@2-934：感謝、使います 20:54：祥鳳@714：まぁ航空戦入るしここでかな 20:54：谷風@2-934：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 20:55：提督@996：成功！ 20:57：提督@996：乙字カウンタ用意すればよかったか 20:57：提督@996：まいっかー 航空戦 20:57：提督@996：ならば・・・航空戦！ 20:57：提督@996：ヌ級からだオラッ 20:57：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 20:58：伊8@2-1765：潜望鏡のばします。 20:58：伊8@2-1765：「敵さんたち…。上を通り過ぎていった…。」 20:58：伊8@2-1765：「飛行機も飛んでったね…。」 20:58：伊8@2-1765：ざぷーん 20:58：伊8@2-1765：「………。」 20:58：提督@996：1d6 端に固まってるなぁ・・・艦爆！ KanColle : (1D6) → 4 20:58：谷風@2-934：あっちゃー・・・ 20:58：提督@996：2d6 アターック！ KanColle : (2D6) → 52,3 → 5 20:58：提督@996：ｶﾝｯ 20:58：祥鳳@714：まだ脱いでないから弾ける 20:58：吹雪@2-1767：カーン 20:59：提督@996：＼貫通しなかったぞ／ 20:59：提督@996：1d6 艦攻！ KanColle : (1D6) → 1 20:59：提督@996：はい。 20:59：吹雪@2-1767：すかっ 20:59：伊8@2-1765：はい。 20:59：祥鳳@714：では反撃を 20:59：提督@996：うおー！ばっちこいやおらー！ 21:00：吹雪@2-1767：いっけー！ 21:00：祥鳳@714：1d6 【艦上攻撃機】航空攻撃2 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 21:00：提督@996：ﾋｴｰ 21:01：吹雪@2-1767：おぉぉ？ 21:01：伊8@2-1765：ナイスナイス 21:01：祥鳳@714：2d6 「敵の数が多く広がっていますね・・・」目標ロ2 KanColle : (2D6) → 73,4 → 7 21:01：提督@996：装甲5！小破！ 21:01：谷風@2-934：まぁ悪く無いか 21:02：祥鳳@714：装甲5だと・・・w 21:02：祥鳳@714：まぁ良い、次行きましょう 21:02：伊8@2-1765：硬い！ 21:02：祥鳳@714：1d6 【艦上爆撃機】航空攻撃2 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 21:02：伊8@2-1765：あら 21:02：吹雪@2-1767：あらら 21:02：祥鳳@714：1/6のポケットに落ちたか,仕方あるまい 21:02：提督@996：あ。 21:02：提督@996：ちげぇ！ 21:02：提督@996：装甲4だ！ 21:02：吹雪@2-1767：お？ 21:03：祥鳳@714：ですよねー 21:03：伊8@2-1765：なるほどなー 21:03：提督@996：申し訳ありません・・・お詫びに・・・脱ぐ子飼いねぇや 21:03：祥鳳@714：まさかの装甲強化型かと思ったがそんなことは無かった模様。航空戦は以上だ 21:03：谷風@2-934：まぁ結果は同じか 21:03：提督@996：子がいねぇや 21:04：伊8@2-1765：不知火さんェ…。 21:04：祥鳳@714：またぬいぬいが犠牲になるのか 21:04：提督@996：（脱げ卓いつやるかな・・・ 21:04：提督@996：とまぁそれは置いてすいませんorz 21:04：吹雪@2-1767：(ほう…) 開幕雷撃～YAPPARI TSUYOI～ 21:04：提督@996：雷撃！ 21:05：提督@996：開幕！ 21:05：吹雪@2-1767：ロ級は４ですね、了解ですー 21:05：伊8@2-1765：では、どれ狙いましょう？ 21:05：伊8@2-1765：小破したので良いでしょうか？ 21:05：祥鳳@714：で、いいんじゃないかな 21:05：谷風@2-934：いってみよ！ 21:05：吹雪@2-1767：上手く落とせれば谷ちゃんがフリーに慣れるかな 21:05：伊8@2-1765：ロ２に【海のスナイパー】開幕雷撃【魚雷】します： 21:05：伊8@2-1765：2d6>=5 【魚雷】 雷撃２ 《魚雷/6-10》 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 104,6 → 10 → 成功 21:06：伊8@2-1765：「目標、28kts、AOBだいたい0°、雷速42kts、発射。」 21:06：伊8@2-1765：2d6 雷撃 KanColle : (2D6) → 73,4 → 7 21:06：伊8@2-1765：いちたりない 21:06：提督@996：装甲4！損傷+1！中破！ 21:06：吹雪@2-1767：惜しい 21:06：祥鳳@714：んー、1足りないなら1投げて次の雷撃で落としちゃう？ 21:06：谷風@2-934：まぁいいでしょう 21:06：伊8@2-1765：はい、声援お願いします。 21:07：伊8@2-1765：ここは落としましょう。 21:07：伊8@2-1765：…２？ 21:07：谷風@2-934：こっちから声援しますか？ 21:07：伊8@2-1765：２ですね。お願いします。 21:07：祥鳳@714：1で+2損傷でいいんじゃないかなぁ 21:07：祥鳳@714：で、雷撃もう一発当てれば大体落ちるでしょうし 21:08：伊8@2-1765：むー…。 21:08：吹雪@2-1767：３損傷までは5点ですか 21:08：谷風@2-934：「私の援護攻撃も火を吹くのだよ！」+2 21:08：伊8@2-1765：1/3というのも面白いかもです。 21:08：祥鳳@714：まぁリソースどうするかである、難しい所だ 21:08：伊8@2-1765：おお、ありがとうございます。 21:09：伊8@2-1765：2d6+7 ダメージ KanColle : (2D6+7) → 94,5+7 → 16 21:09：吹雪@2-1767：落ちたぁ！ 21:09：伊8@2-1765：まいっかー。 21:09：祥鳳@714：無傷からでも落ちたな、うん 21:09：提督@996：ヒエー！ 21:09：提督@996：損傷+4！ 21:09：提督@996：ロ級2　沈没ス 21:10：谷風@2-934：さらばだ！ 21:10：伊8@2-1765：次の目標なのですが： 21:10：伊8@2-1765：ヌを航行序列６でぶちのめしたい。 21:10：伊8@2-1765：どうでしょう？ 21:10：吹雪@2-1767：「駆逐艦沈没！流石です！」 21:11：吹雪@2-1767：悪くはなさそう　通ればいける？ 21:12：祥鳳@714：まず装甲抜けるかぁ・・・？ 21:12：吹雪@2-1767：ただ…感情1必要そう 21:12：伊8@2-1765：装甲は知らない。 21:12：伊8@2-1765：あるいは、ヌの攻撃については超対空あるし放置という手もあります。 21:13：伊8@2-1765：その場合右の方のフリーロを潰しに走ります。 21:14：伊8@2-1765：choiceヌ,ロ3 KanColle : (CHOICEヌ,ロ3) → ヌ 21:14：伊8@2-1765：目標：軽母ヌ級 21:14：伊8@2-1765：2d6>=5 【魚雷】 雷撃２ 《魚雷/6-10》 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 21:14：谷風@2-934：よし 21:14：伊8@2-1765：「続いて、目標、28kts、AOB１°にして、雷速42kts、発射。」 21:15：提督@996：開幕雷撃TSUYOI（震え声 21:15：伊8@2-1765：2d6 【魚雷】 KanColle : (2D6) → 41,3 → 4 21:15：提督@996：あっ 21:15：伊8@2-1765：あっだめなやつだ 21:15：吹雪@2-1767：あらら 21:15：提督@996：装甲8！ 21:15：提督@996：不発！ 21:15：伊8@2-1765：硬い！ 21:15：伊8@2-1765：スルーしましょう…。 21:15：谷風@2-934：こいつは仕方ない 21:15：祥鳳@714：まそっぷ 21:15：吹雪@2-1767：ですね 21:16：提督@996：開幕雷撃終了！ 21:17：伊8@2-1765：デース。 21:17：吹雪@2-1767：デース！ 21:17：提督@996：デース？ 21:17：伊8@2-1765：デース！！ 21:17：提督@996：じゃあ砲撃戦フェイズだオラッ 21:18：祥鳳@714：突然の金剛さん(いない) 砲撃戦1ラウンド目 21:18：提督@996：飛ばして飛ばして・・・ 21:18：谷風@2-934：ヒエー 21:18：提督@996：中距離！ 21:18：吹雪@2-1767：キャー 21:19：提督@996：ホ級eliteの攻撃だっ！ 21:19：提督@996：bt8 アイドル出ろっ（小声 KanColle :指定個性⑧(33) → 3-8　《楽観的》 21:20：祥鳳@714：何でホ級がそんな位置なんだ、まぁいいでしょう 21:20：提督@996：間違えた 21:20：吹雪@2-1767：oh 21:20：祥鳳@714：アッハイ 21:20：提督@996：それ別のだってもう！ごめん！ 21:20：提督@996：振り直す！ 21:20：吹雪@2-1767：司令官！しっかり！ 21:21：吹雪@2-1767：頑張ってください！ 21:21：提督@996：bt3 吹雪ちゃん可愛くて覚醒した！ KanColle :指定個性③(66) → 6-3　《航空打撃戦》 21:21：伊8@2-1765：良い覚醒でした。 21:21：祥鳳@714：ふーむ、いやこれは自力で何とかするか 21:22：吹雪@2-1767：援護無し？ 21:22：祥鳳@714：ええ、ロ級2体も残ってますしね 21:22：吹雪@2-1767：ふむ、了解ですー 21:22：祥鳳@714：航空打撃戦で判定。航空戦で代用して1差で目標値6、修正0 21:22：祥鳳@714：2d6>=6 「敵巡洋艦の先制攻撃、まずはこれを避けて・・・」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 21:22：提督@996：回避成功！ 21:23：吹雪@2-1767：安定 21:25：提督@996：続いて！ 21:25：提督@996：短距離！吹雪とはっちゃんから！ 21:25：伊8@2-1765：どっち先行きましょう？ 21:26：伊8@2-1765：ターゲットはどうしましょう？ 21:26：伊8@2-1765：T有利なので5d6入ればロは消えると思いますが…。 21:26：祥鳳@714：まぁ頭数減らすの優先でいいのでは無いでしょうか 21:27：伊8@2-1765：諸事情により吹雪さんお先お願いできますと助かります。 21:27：伊8@2-1765：（ヌの回避力の関係で） 21:28：伊8@2-1765：—ロのほうが回避力が高く、命中力０のはちより２の吹雪のほうがやりやすい 21:29：吹雪@2-1767：ふむ、私？ 21:30：伊8@2-1765：お願いできますと助かります。 21:30：伊8@2-1765：ロを狙う場合ですが…。 21:30：吹雪@2-1767：こちらはヌの共同撃破かなとは 21:30：伊8@2-1765：ではそれで！ 21:30：吹雪@2-1767：ロは…気合で 21:31：吹雪@2-1767：では、ヌ狙いかな 21:32：提督@996：ばっちこい！ 21:32：吹雪@2-1767：いきますー！ 21:32：吹雪@2-1767：目標！軽母ヌ級！ 21:32：吹雪@2-1767：【小口径主砲】 《名声》で攻撃 命中力2　目標値5 21:33：吹雪@2-1767：2d6+2>=5 『軽空母…攻撃通るかなぁ…』 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 51,4+2 → 7 → 成功 21:33：提督@996：回避妨害1！命中！ 21:33：伊8@2-1765：ナイスー 21:33：吹雪@2-1767：連撃！ 21:33：吹雪@2-1767：【魚雷】　《マジメ》で連撃 命中力2　連撃-2　目標値5 21:34：吹雪@2-1767：2d6>=5 『ううん、弱気になっちゃダメだ。いきます！』 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 21:34：提督@996：たっかーい！？ 21:34：提督@996：命中！ 21:34：吹雪@2-1767：いえー！ 21:34：吹雪@2-1767：では 21:34：吹雪@2-1767：装備4 T字1 5dダメージです！ 21:35：提督@996：迎え撃った形で有利な形です！ 21:35：吹雪@2-1767：5d 「前方！全門斉射…いっけぇ！」 KanColle : (5D6) → 201,4,4,5,6 → 20 21:35：谷風@2-934：たっかーい！ 21:35：提督@996：装甲8！中破！ 21:35：伊8@2-1765：良い感じです。 21:35：伊8@2-1765：あと４。 21:35：伊8@2-1765：あるいは１２。 21:36：吹雪@2-1767：落とすまでは12ですか 21:36：提督@996：待て！早まるんじゃない！ 21:36：吹雪@2-1767：万全を考えるなら2で押したほうが良いかな？ 21:36：伊8@2-1765：期待値17.5のところ20で上向きました。 21:36：提督@996：銃をもっちゃ話もできねぇ 21:36：伊8@2-1765：？？ 21:37：祥鳳@714：まぁ2点入れて様子見からですかね 21:37：提督@996：俺達に協力しろ、OK？ 21:37：吹雪@2-1767：ですね、祥鳳さんお願いします！ 21:37：吹雪@2-1767：OK！(ぺちん！ 21:38：祥鳳@714：「吹雪さんの援護に向かいます。艦戦隊、発艦始め！」　+2 21:39：吹雪@2-1767：2d+20 「ありがとうございます！もう一発…えいっ！」 KanColle : (2D6+20) → 52,3+20 → 25 21:39：提督@996：損傷+1！大破！ 21:39：吹雪@2-1767：ちょっと低いけど3損傷は抜いたっぽい 21:39：伊8@2-1765：ありゃま 21:40：谷風@2-934：このまま止まるか 21:40：伊8@2-1765：でははちでとどめでしょうか？ 21:40：吹雪@2-1767：かな？ 21:40：提督@996：ロ級のほうが良いかもしれないよ（震え声 21:41：吹雪@2-1767：し、司令官…？ 21:41：伊8@2-1765：「ここまで近づけば…TDCに頼らなくても…。」 21:41：伊8@2-1765：【魚雷】　目標ヌ級 21:41：伊8@2-1765：2d6>=5 【魚雷】 《暗号/5-2》 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 21:41：伊8@2-1765：声援お願いします。 21:41：提督@996：回避妨害1！達成値4！ 21:41：提督@996：吹雪ちゃん・・・世の中は初めからそううまく行くとは限らないんだ 21:42：吹雪@2-1767：では私から！ 21:42：提督@996：だからもうちょっと慈悲アッハイ 21:43：吹雪@2-1767：「引き続き、敵艦の動きを抑えます。はっちゃんさん、今です！」+1 21:43：提督@996：命中！ 21:43：伊8@2-1765：3d6 火力２ T字有利１ 「Danke!」 KanColle : (3D6) → 143,5,6 → 14 21:43：吹雪@2-1767：たかーい！ 21:43：提督@996：ヒエー！ 21:43：提督@996：損傷+1！ 21:44：提督@996：ヌ級　沈没ス 21:44：吹雪@2-1767：悪魔のささやきになんて…負けたりしない 21:45：提督@996：ロ級1の反撃ダオラー！ 21:45：提督@996：mht KanColle : 目標表(6) → 敵艦の中から完全にランダムに決定 21:45：伊8@2-1765：こいよロ級！主砲なんて捨ててかかってこい！ 21:45：吹雪@2-1767：らんだーむ 21:45：提督@996：choice8.ふぶふぶ 21:45：提督@996：choice8,ふぶふぶ KanColle : (CHOICE8,ふぶふぶ) → 8 21:45：提督@996：はっちゃんに・・・ 21:45：伊8@2-1765：爆雷だー！？ 21:45：吹雪@2-1767：わわわ 21:46：谷風@2-934：はっちゃんが危ない！ 21:46：伊8@2-1765：「ば、爆雷…！？」 21:46：提督@996：あっ（メモ見て 21:46：提督@996：・・・・・・ 21:46：吹雪@2-1767：「！はっちゃんさん！」 21:46：提督@996：bt7 えい☆ KanColle :指定個性⑦(55) → 5-7　《待機》 21:46：伊8@2-1765：５マス！ 21:47：伊8@2-1765：回避力１ 21:47：吹雪@2-1767：わーぉ 21:47：伊8@2-1765：2d6+1>=10 《暗号5-2》 「わちゃー！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=10) → 115,6+1 → 12 → 成功 21:47：提督@996：ファーｗｗｗｗｗｗ 21:47：吹雪@2-1767：たっかーい！ 21:47：伊8@2-1765：「きゅうそくせんこうー！！」 21:47：谷風@2-934：すごいｗｗｗ 21:48：祥鳳@714：たけーよハチ 21:48：吹雪@2-1767：「ひゃー！？か、間一髪です！」 21:48：提督@996：はっちゃんの爆雷ギリギリ回避！ 21:48：谷風@2-934：「凄い動きだよ！」 21:49：祥鳳@714：「良い動きですね。今のは中々際どかったように見えましたが」 21:49：伊8@2-1765：「もう…。バッテリーはもっと大切に使おう…。」　そうはっちゃんは心に誓ったのであった。 21:49：深海棲艦：ロ級1（おかしい、一大作戦と聞いて装備個性弄ってもらったのに・・・） 21:49：伊8@2-1765：（いじれるんだ…。） 21:49：吹雪@2-1767：(作戦カスタム) 21:49：提督@996：次！谷風！ 21:51：谷風@2-934：こっちはエリホを狙うか？それとも露払いでロ級を駆逐してやるか？ 21:51：吹雪@2-1767：エリホは祥鳳さん次第かしら 21:51：祥鳳@714：んー、まぁエリホはワンショット出来るでしょうしロ級をお願いしますかね 21:51：伊8@2-1765：威力偵察が大きいですね。 21:51：谷風@2-934：祥鳳さんはエリホを落とす自信があれば私は序列2のロ級を攻撃するか 21:52：伊8@2-1765：連撃しやすい。肌脱ぎすればいける。 21:52：谷風@2-934：では 21:53：谷風@2-934：「へいそこのぽんこつ！こっちこっち！」ロ級を引き付けながら、魚雷を発射 21:53：谷風@2-934：2d6+2>=5 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 83,5+2 → 10 → 成功 21:53：谷風@2-934：成功かな？連撃！ 21:53：谷風@2-934：っでああああ 21:53：祥鳳@714：回避5合っても当たってるじゃろう・・・w 21:53：提督@996：成功！ 21:54：谷風@2-934：独断忘れてた！ 21:54：祥鳳@714：独断なら今でも使えるゾイ 21:54：祥鳳@714：連撃するならね 21:54：吹雪@2-1767：ぞいぞい 21:54：伊8@2-1765：独断は便利だなあ 21:54：提督@996：ずいずい？ 21:54：谷風@2-934：寛大な処置、ありがとうございます 21:54：吹雪@2-1767：ずいずいっ 21:54：提督@996：あ・・・あうあ・・・ 21:54：伊8@2-1765：「命中判定を行う前に使用できる。」 21:54：祥鳳@714：(いえ、元々連撃するならそのタイミングでも判定出来るのです) 21:54：吹雪@2-1767：なのです 21:54：谷風@2-934：「そうそう、こっちに来て・・・」独断！ 21:54：提督@996：そうだったのか・・・ 21:55：谷風@2-934：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 62,4 → 6 → 成功 21:55：祥鳳@714：命中判定前だからね 21:55：谷風@2-934：成功かね 21:55：谷風@2-934：連撃！ 21:55：谷風@2-934：[] 21:56：谷風@2-934：2d6>=5 「これでもくらえ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 61,5 → 6 → 成功 21:56：提督@996：命中です（震え声 21:57：谷風@2-934：6d6 「やったか!?」 KanColle : (6D6) → 242,2,2,6,6,6 → 24 21:57：吹雪@2-1767：おっけー！ 21:57：提督@996：あ・・・あうあ・・・ 21:57：伊8@2-1765：高い。 21:57：伊8@2-1765：期待値21のところこれです。 21:57：提督@996：装甲4しか無いです＾＾ 21:57：祥鳳@714：装甲6でも落ちてるんじゃないかなこれ 21:57：伊8@2-1765：なおT字有利 21:57：吹雪@2-1767：そしてT字で更に振りたせる 21:57：祥鳳@714：まそっぷ 21:57：提督@996：ロ級3　沈没ス 21:57：深海棲艦：ロ級3（bt6ー！） 21:57：谷風@2-934：1d6 omake KanColle : (1D6) → 1 21:58：祥鳳@714：どぼん 21:58：提督@996：いっちばーん！ 21:58：祥鳳@714：ではこちらの番ですね 21:58：吹雪@2-1767：「うん、やったよ！これでノーマークは1隻だけ…かな」 21:58：祥鳳@714：\祥鳳、フォルムチェンジ！/ 21:58：祥鳳@714：\アタックフォルム！/ 21:59：祥鳳@714：【肌脱ぎ】火力命中+1装甲-2(重複なし) 21:59：吹雪@2-1767：つよい 21:59：祥鳳@714：【艦上爆撃機】えっち　　目標値5、修正+2(肌脱ぎ+1・威力偵察+1) 21:59：提督@996：あ・・・あうあ・・・ 21:59：祥鳳@714：2d6+2>=5 「敵主力艦捕捉、ここは一気に行きましょう」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 62,4+2 → 8 → 成功 22:00：祥鳳@714：【艦上攻撃機】おしゃれ　目標値5、修正0(連撃-2・肌脱ぎ+1・威力偵察+1) 22:00：祥鳳@714：2d6>=5 「艦載機の皆、行けますか？」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 31,2 → 3 → 失敗 22:00：祥鳳@714：1d6 妨害も何も無くても当たってない。振り直しだ KanColle : (1D6) → 3 22:00：提督@996：回避妨害1！ 22:01：吹雪@2-1767：むむむ 22:01：祥鳳@714：2d6>=5 「発艦準備をします」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 31,2 → 3 → 失敗 22:01：伊8@2-1765：ぐええ 22:01：祥鳳@714：1d6 なんやこの KanColle : (1D6) → 1 22:01：吹雪@2-1767：カ号であります！ 22:01：提督@996：回避妨害1！ 22:01：祥鳳@714：2d6>=5 とぉぉぉう！ KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 22:01：提督@996：（こ・・・これは・・・もしかしてすべてが上手く・・・ 22:01：吹雪@2-1767：くまのんインストール！ 22:01：提督@996：アッハイ 22:01：伊8@2-1765：やはり熊野さんは正義…。 22:02：祥鳳@714：火力0・艦爆4・艦攻3・T有利1・肌脱ぎ1で9 22:02：吹雪@2-1767：ヒエー！ 22:02：提督@996：ﾋｴｰ 22:03：祥鳳@714：9d6 「攻撃隊、随時発艦してください！」 KanColle : (9D6) → 281,1,1,1,3,5,5,5,6 → 28 22:03：谷風@2-934：ちょっと振るわないな・・・ 22:03：吹雪@2-1767：むむ 22:03：祥鳳@714：装甲幾つだっけ？ 22:03：提督@996：装甲8・・・と思ったか！ 22:03：祥鳳@714：まぁそんな物かなーと 22:04：提督@996：アビリティ【威風堂々】！ 22:04：吹雪@2-1767：なぬ！ 22:04：祥鳳@714：はい、では8さんお願いしますね 22:04：提督@996：+1で9・・・ってそれでも大破だこれ！ 22:04：提督@996：アッー！！！！ 22:04：吹雪@2-1767：おねがいー 22:04：伊8@2-1765：「足が止まった…。AOB15°、雷速42kts。」　+3 22:04：伊8@2-1765：しゅぱーん 22:05：祥鳳@714：3d6+28 「航空攻撃と雷撃による同時攻撃、かわせますかね？」 KanColle : (3D6+28) → 132,5,6+28 → 41 22:05：吹雪@2-1767：たかーい！ 22:05：深海棲艦：ホ級elite（そうだ、これは夢なんだ・・・起きたら決戦前日で部隊にももう1隻ヌ級がいｒ） 22:06：提督@996：ホ級elite 沈没ス 22:06：吹雪@2-1767：ですがそれはただの夢です… 22:07：吹雪@2-1767：「これが…これが航空砲雷撃戦？」 22:07：祥鳳@714：「やった、やりました、やったんですよ！　敵旗艦、撃破です！」 22:08：吹雪@2-1767：「すごいです！祥鳳さん！はっちゃんさん！私…感動しました！」 22:08：深海棲艦：ロ級4「グオオオオオ！」 22:09：伊8@2-1765：「バッテリーと酸素の補充…。しばらく浮いてる…。」 22:09：提督@996：フリーロ級攻撃舐めんなオラッ 22:09：提督@996：mht KanColle : 目標表(6) → 敵艦の中から完全にランダムに決定 22:09：吹雪@2-1767：またランダムさん 22:10：提督@996：choice8,ふぶ,かにかぜ,しょほ KanColle : (CHOICE8,ふぶ,かにかぜ,しょほ) → ふぶ 22:10：提督@996：あっ 22:10：吹雪@2-1767：あっ 22:10：伊8@2-1765：ふぶきさーん！ 22:10：提督@996：（メモ見て・・・ 22:10：吹雪@2-1767：く、来るが良い 22:10：谷風@2-934：吹雪をいじたがるふぶ提督 22:10：提督@996：bt11 ゴメンネ！ KanColle :指定個性⑪(66) → 6-11　《対潜戦闘》 22:11：吹雪@2-1767：ぴゃー！ 22:11：吹雪@2-1767：「あれ…あの駆逐艦…こっちを狙ってる！？」 22:11：吹雪@2-1767：「う、右舷警戒！全力回避ー！」 22:12：吹雪@2-1767：えーと… 22:12：吹雪@2-1767：突撃で代用　回避+2 目標値10！ 22:12：祥鳳@714：突撃から5差かな？ 22:12：吹雪@2-1767：です！ 22:13：提督@996：ﾌﾌﾌ･･･ 22:13：吹雪@2-1767：2d6+2>=10 「ええとどっちに舵を！あぁぁ！とにかく回避ぃ！」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=10) → 105,5+2 → 12 → 成功 22:13：提督@996：ファーｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ 22:13：祥鳳@714：この回避ダイスよ 22:13：吹雪@2-1767：どやぁ… 22:13：伊8@2-1765：見事なり。 22:14：伊8@2-1765：思い出していただきたい…。あの、苦難の発見ダイスを…。 22:14：伊8@2-1765：6,6,6,4,6,4,2,6…。 22:14：深海棲艦：ロ級3「グアアアアアアあああああ！？」 22:14：伊8@2-1765：逆に言えば、出目がめっちゃ高めなのである。 22:14：深海棲艦：ロ級3（台パン） 22:14：吹雪@2-1767：「きゃー！」(前ヘ転がるように回避！ 22:15：提督@996：吹雪は前転回避で避けきった！ 22:15：谷風@2-934：高いだけでも駄目だったよね・・・・ 22:15：吹雪@2-1767：ばっしゃーん！ 22:15：谷風@2-934：素晴らしいね 22:15：吹雪@2-1767：前転した瞬間… 22:16：深海棲艦：ロ級3（！！！！！！！！！！１１１１１１） 22:16：吹雪@2-1767：はためくスカートからちらりと見える白い… 22:16：吹雪@2-1767：セーフ！セーフです！ 22:16：伊8@2-1765：セーフですね。 22:16：谷風@2-934：さすが主人公やでぇ・・・ 22:16：祥鳳@714：パンツ！　パンツです！ 22:16：吹雪@2-1767：「あいたたた…油断しちゃダメですね…」 22:16：谷風@2-934：101010109.5 22:17：提督@996：回避ダイスもサービスカットもこなすとかなんて主人公だ！大好き！ 22:17：祥鳳@714：お、おう 22:17：提督@996：レバー入れ大パンツ！（錯乱 砲撃戦2ラウンド目 22:18：提督@996：えー、2ラウンド目です 22:18：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 22:18：谷風@2-934：まったや！ 22:18：提督@996：ってかロ級3じゃなくて4じゃん。 22:18：提督@996：もうだめだ。 22:18：提督@996：お！ 22:18：提督@996：谷風ちゃんどした！ 22:19：谷風@2-934：作戦成功効果！ 22:19：伊8@2-1765：乙字？ 22:19：伊8@2-1765：ああ。 22:19：提督@996：！！！ 22:19：伊8@2-1765：下の！ 22:19：吹雪@2-1767：あぁ！ 22:19：提督@996：そうでした！ 22:19：提督@996：誰が移動しますか？ 22:20：吹雪@2-1767：フリーは抑えられる？ 22:20：提督@996：そりゃあ！ 22:20：谷風@2-934：祥鳳さんを6に移動しますか？ 22:20：提督@996：・・・もちろん！（血を抑えつつ） 22:20：祥鳳@714：まぁそのまま殴って終わりでしょうこれ(小声) 22:20：祥鳳@714：んーそうだな、序列上がるか 22:20：吹雪@2-1767：ほむ 22:21：谷風@2-934：じゃあ祥鳳さんGO! 22:21：伊8@2-1765：いらっしゃーい。 22:21：吹雪@2-1767：いらっしゃいませー 22:21：谷風@2-934：そして乙字 22:21：谷風@2-934：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 42,2 → 4 → 失敗 22:21：祥鳳@714：序列6に 22:21：谷風@2-934：まぁいい 22:21：吹雪@2-1767：妖怪のせいなのね… 22:22：提督@996：そうなのね？ 22:22：提督@996：（もしもし妖怪さん？ちょっとPCさんのダイスを操作・・・え？機械はわかんない？そんなぁ・・・） 22:23：提督@996：（ｶﾞﾁｬ）攻撃どうぞ 22:23：谷風@2-934：妖怪さんは吹雪のおぱんちゅを見てご満悦に帰っていただいたよ 22:23：吹雪@2-1767：あっはい 22:23：提督@996：ｸｿｧ!焼きまわしください！ 22:24：祥鳳@714：焼きごてなら・・・ 22:24：提督@996：あああああ！（ｼﾞｭｳｳｳｳ 22:24：提督@996：※そのまま攻撃をお続けください 22:26：吹雪@2-1767：どなたから？ 22:26：提督@996：だーれだ？ 22:26：提督@996：（黒焦げになりつつ） 22:27：伊8@2-1765：choice祥鳳,吹雪,はち KanColle : (CHOICE祥鳳,吹雪,はち) → 吹雪 22:27：伊8@2-1765：ダイス神の歓心を得たようです。 22:27：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 22:28：吹雪@2-1767：ではでは 22:28：吹雪@2-1767：「と、とにかく今は次の攻撃を！」 22:29：吹雪@2-1767：目標！ロ級１！ 22:29：吹雪@2-1767：【小口径主砲】 《名声》で攻撃 命中力2　目標値5 22:29：吹雪@2-1767：2d6+2>=5 『砲身は濡れてない？大丈夫かな…』 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 61,5+2 → 8 → 成功 22:29：提督@996：命中！ 22:30：吹雪@2-1767：連撃！ 22:30：吹雪@2-1767：【魚雷】　《マジメ》で連撃 命中力2　連撃-2　目標値5 22:30：吹雪@2-1767：2d6>=5 『魚雷再装填よし！角度…多分これで大丈夫！』 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 22:30：提督@996：命中！ 22:30：吹雪@2-1767：諸々込みで5dダメージ！ 22:30：提督@996：全部１でろー！ 22:31：吹雪@2-1767：5d 「準備完了！撃てぇー！」 KanColle : (5D6) → 181,3,4,5,5 → 18 22:31：提督@996：この子はリアクティブ・アーマー付きで装甲が・・・ 22:31：提督@996：無いです。装甲4です 22:32：提督@996：ロ級1　沈没ス 22:32：吹雪@2-1767：ということは 22:32：吹雪@2-1767：やったぁ！ 22:32：提督@996：ロ級1は何か良い物を見たような表情？をして沈んでいきました 22:33：伊8@2-1765：きっと満足だろう・・・。彼女に悔いはあるまい…。 22:33：吹雪@2-1767：「あの駆逐艦、なんだかあまり動いてなかったなぁ…」 22:33：吹雪@2-1767：「とにかく、これで前が開けました！」 22:33：祥鳳@714：「気のせいじゃないですかね。さて、折角航行序列が上がったのですしやりましょうかね」 22:34：祥鳳@714：目標ロ4 22:34：祥鳳@714：【艦上爆撃機】えっち　　目標値5、修正+1(肌脱ぎ+1) 22:34：祥鳳@714：2d6+1>=5 「残りの敵艦は1隻、それも駆逐ですが」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 41,3+1 → 5 → 成功 22:34：伊8@2-1765：すり抜けていくスタイル 22:34：提督@996：命中！ 22:35：祥鳳@714：【艦上攻撃機】おしゃれ　目標値5、修正-1(連撃-2・肌脱ぎ+1) 22:35：祥鳳@714：2d6-1>=5 「確実に行きましょう。全機再度発艦準備です」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 41,3-1 → 3 → 失敗 22:35：提督@996：ガンッ 22:35：伊8@2-1765：すり抜けたが 22:35：祥鳳@714：そうだなぁ、スマートに行こう。声援2点貰って当てましょう 22:36：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 22:36：吹雪@2-1767：「もう一度援護射撃ですね、いきます！」+1 22:37：祥鳳@714：谷風さんも1点お願いしマース 22:38：谷風@2-934：あいよ 22:38：谷風@2-934：「こちらも援護するんだね！」+1 22:39：提督@996：めいちゅうでぇす！（ちなみだ 22:39：祥鳳@714：「ええ、2人ともありがとうございます。それでは、アレを堕としましょう！」 22:40：祥鳳@714：火力0・艦爆4・艦攻3・肌脱ぎ1で8 22:40：祥鳳@714：8d6 「亡霊は、深海に帰ってください！」 KanColle : (8D6) → 281,2,2,3,4,5,5,6 → 28 22:41：祥鳳@714：1d6 T有利 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 22:41：深海棲艦：ロ級4「ﾊﾟﾝﾂｧｧｱｱｱｱｱｱｱ!」 22:41：祥鳳@714：調度2回転したな、うん 22:41：提督@996：ロ級4　沈没ス 22:41：祥鳳@714：オーバーキルは・・・入りませんよね？(シュトーレン見つつ) 22:42：提督@996：・・・・・・ 22:42：伊8@2-1765：「戦車…？Panzer？」　不思議そうな顔してます。 22:42：提督@996：残したほうが良いかもね（小声） 22:42：伊8@2-1765：まあ、そうなりますね。 22:43：祥鳳@714：「ふぅ、何はともあれ・・・敵機動部隊は全滅、ですね」 22:43：提督@996：完全勝利！～S～ 22:43：吹雪@2-1767：「はい、やりました！」 22:44：伊8@2-1765：「水上なら…そこそこ速いよ…。」　鎮守府に帰投します。 22:44：提督@996：敵数6！戦果7！ 22:44：谷風@2-934：「ふぅ・・・帰りましょうか！」 22:44：提督@996：特殊戦果3まで変換可能！ 22:44：伊8@2-1765：アリかもねです。特殊戦果。 22:46：提督@996：どうするアイフル 22:46：吹雪@2-1767：「うん！皆のことも心配だしね…」 22:46：祥鳳@714：ここで資源を見てみましょう 22:46：吹雪@2-1767：ふむぅ 22:46：祥鳳@714：まぁ、察してください(小声) 22:46：提督@996：2/0/2/0 22:46：吹雪@2-1767：すごく…貧乏です 22:46：提督@996：まぁ最低限あればいいよ！ 戦果 22:46：祥鳳@714：ということで、まぁ6つは通常にしよう。1枠は残します 22:46：谷風@2-934：そ、そうだよね！ 22:46：伊8@2-1765：はーい。 22:47：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 22:47：祥鳳@714：6b6 ころころ KanColle : (6B6) → 1,2,3,4,5,6 22:47：提督@996：おおお！？ 22:47：祥鳳@714：綺麗に 22:47：伊8@2-1765：きれいだ 22:47：提督@996：素晴らしい 22:47：吹雪@2-1767：綺麗に並んだ！ 22:47：祥鳳@714：1d6+6 燃料 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 22+6 → 8 22:47：谷風@2-934：逆にすごいね 22:47：祥鳳@714：1d6+6 弾薬 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 55+6 → 11 22:47：祥鳳@714：1d6+6 鋼材 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 22+6 → 8 22:47：祥鳳@714：1d6+6 ボーキ KanColle : (1D6+6) → 55+6 → 11 22:47：祥鳳@714：で、出目5は燃料に入れておきましょう。使い回し効くし 22:47：伊8@2-1765：2/0/2/0 → 10/11/10/11 22:48：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 22:48：祥鳳@714：1d6+6 燃料 KanColle : (1D6+6) → 55+6 → 11 22:48：吹雪@2-1767：たかーい！ 22:48：伊8@2-1765：21/11/10/11 22:48：祥鳳@714：まぁ、最低限食いつないで行ける程度だな 22:48：祥鳳@714：では特殊戦果をば 22:48：祥鳳@714：1d4 上から KanColle : (1D4) → 4 22:48：伊8@2-1765：わぁい 22:48：祥鳳@714：谷風さんだな 22:48：吹雪@2-1767：うむ 22:49：祥鳳@714：ということで特殊戦果権利です。お任せしましょう 22:49：谷風@2-934：私か 22:49：谷風@2-934：では 22:50：谷風@2-934：spsnt KanColle : 特殊戦果表(5) → 艦載機開発表を使用する(資材は消費しない) 22:50：伊8@2-1765：期待 22:50：提督@996：お！ 22:50：吹雪@2-1767：艦載機…！ 22:50：谷風@2-934：wpfa 来いよ！ KanColle :艦載機開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材3/ボーキ6)(101,2,3,4) → 流星(建造壱p167) 22:50：提督@996：！！！！！ 22:50：谷風@2-934：！？ 22:50：祥鳳@714：ほー 22:50：吹雪@2-1767：おぉー！ 22:50：伊8@2-1765：キマシタワー 22:50：提督@996：ｷﾀ━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━!! 22:51：伊8@2-1765：これは素晴らしい。艦爆の上位上位です。 22:51：吹雪@2-1767：うむうむ 22:51：提督@996：これが敵の一大決戦の秘密兵器・・・だったのか！？ 22:51：祥鳳@714：まぁ終了処理で改装していきましょう 22:51：提督@996：おｋ－ 22:52：祥鳳@714：実際そこそこ強い 22:52：吹雪@2-1767：ですねー イベントシーン「HMS Barham」 22:52：提督@996：ではエピローグ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　？ 22:52：提督@996：～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ 22:52：提督@996：君達が鎮守府へ帰還中、バーラムから通信が入ります 22:54：提督@996：どうやら戦闘が終わった様子なので確認するためのようです 22:54：吹雪@2-1767：なるほど 22:55：祥鳳@714：ではガチャリと 22:57：バーラム：『皆さん、敵を撃退したとの情報が偵察機（フレーバー）から入りましたが、大丈夫でしょうか？』 22:58：祥鳳@714：「ええ、敵機動部隊を無事殲滅。こちらの被害は無しです。引きつけが上手く行き、有利な陣形に持ち込んだのも勝因ですね」 22:58：谷風@2-934：「ぱっちり殲滅したんだよ！」 22:59：吹雪@2-1767：「はい、こちらは大丈夫です！バーラムさん、後退した皆は大丈夫ですか？」 23:00：バーラム：『ええ、ジュノーは中破して入渠中だけど大丈夫よ』 23:01：バーラム：『他の駆逐艦達も無事です。一度私の居る鎮守府前に・・・おや？』 23:01：祥鳳@714：「どうかしましたか？」 23:02：バーラム：『こちら側に接近してくる謎の船があります。こちらが近いので偵察機を飛ばしつつ確認します』 23:03：吹雪@2-1767：「謎の船…？」 23:03：バーラム：『今私の居る場所を連絡しますので、皆さんはそちらに向かってください』 23:03：谷風@2-934：「謎の船？・・・変だな」 23:04：伊8@2-1765：「戦速。」 23:04：祥鳳@714：「え、ええ。余力もありますし向かいましょうか」 23:04：伊8@2-1765：急ぎますね。 23:04：吹雪@2-1767：「分かりました。直ちに急行いたしますね！」 23:04：谷風@2-934：「おう、行っときます」 23:04：提督@996：皆さんが指定地点へと向かうと 23:06：吹雪@2-1767：むむ 23:06：提督@996：そこにはグローウォーム、ジャベリン、ジャッカルが居ました 23:06：伊8@2-1765：「ただいまぁ。」　と挨拶。 23:06：提督@996：バーラムの指示でこちらにきたようです 23:06：祥鳳@714：「ええ、皆さんも来てましたか。それで、目的の船はどこへ・・・？」 23:07：祥鳳@714：哨戒機をぶいーんと 23:07：吹雪@2-1767：「皆もこっちに来たんだね？謎の船が居るって聞いたけれど…」 23:08：ジャベリン：「あぁ、まさか敵が更に来るんじゃないか・・・？」 23:09：ジャッカル：「・・・コノニオイ　チガウ」 23:09：グローウォーム：「えっ、そうなの？」 23:09：ジャッカル：「イイ　カオリガ　スル」 23:10：ジャッカル：「グローウォーム　カクシテタノハ　コレノコトカ」 23:10：グローウォーム：「も・・・もしかして！」 23:10：谷風@2-934：[] 23:10：谷風@2-934：「グローウォームちゃん？」 23:10：提督@996：そんな時・・・バーラムから通信が入りました 23:11：吹雪@2-1767：「えっ、隠してた？それって一体…」 23:11：祥鳳@714：では受け取ってっと 23:11：吹雪@2-1767：通信が入ったので言いかけて中断 23:11：バーラム：「皆、安心して。・・・輸送船です。以前イギリス料理を持ってきた・・・」 23:13：祥鳳@714：「え、ええ。それで、その船が一体？」 23:13：バーラム：「乗組員に聞いたら、『駆逐艦達に頼まれて来たけど悪天候と深海棲艦を避けて来るのが遅れた』って言ってたんです！」 23:13：吹雪@2-1767：ほうほう 23:13：吹雪@2-1767：辺りをキョロキョロと 23:14：谷風@2-934：「ふーん、あー、そういうことか」 23:14：提督@996：遠くからバーラムと輸送船がやってきます 23:14：グローウォーム：「ご、ごめんなさい・・・実は・・・」 23:14：伊8@2-1765：「………？」 23:14：ジャベリン：「げっ、まさかお前隠してたのってあれかよ！」 23:15：吹雪@2-1767：「グロームちゃん？」 23:15：グローウォーム：「皆さんが仲直りして・・・提督さんとバーラムさんが仲直りできるようにお茶会を開こうと思って」 23:15：グローウォーム：「その為の商品を頼んでたんです・・・」 23:16：ジャッカル：「オチャノ　カオリ　タダヨッテタ　グローウォームカラ　アセリ　カンジタ」 23:16：祥鳳@714：「成程、それで隠していた、と」 23:17：グローウォーム：「でも・・・予定日から遅れちゃっててそれで心配で・・・ごめんなさいバーラムさん、皆さん！」ぺこり 23:17：吹雪@2-1767：「そうだったんだ…」 23:17：バーラム：「そういう事だったのね・・・」 23:18：吹雪@2-1767：「…ううん、謝る必要はないんじゃないかな？」 23:19：祥鳳@714：「ええ、こうして無事に届きましたし・・・それに、一騒動も終えて、調度良かったのでは無いでしょうか」 23:19：グローウォーム：「でも・・・皆さんに迷惑かけちゃったし・・・」 23:19：吹雪@2-1767：「だって、グロームちゃんが一生懸命考えて…皆で仲直りするために用意したものなんだよね。」 23:19：谷風@2-934：「むしろ可愛いなと思ったよ、もうグローウォームちゃんは」 23:20：バーラム：「・・・全く、何もなかったから良かったですけれど」 23:20：バーラム：と言いつつその声色は少し笑っている 23:20：伊8@2-1765：「せっかくだから…凱旋パーティー…。」 23:21：バーラム：「そうね、折角だからこの後皆で・・・」 23:21：提督@996：バーラムと輸送船が約5km程度まで近づいたその時。 23:22：吹雪@2-1767：「それなら、とてもいいことだと思うよ！むしろ私達も手伝って…」 23:22：吹雪@2-1767：言ってくれれば私達も手伝って 23:25：イギリス補給船員：『雷跡4発ーっ！』 23:25：イギリス補給船員：『うおおおおお！輸送船団魂なめんじゃねねええ！』 23:25：吹雪@2-1767：『！？』 23:25：イギリス補給船員：『2発避け切れませんっ！』 23:25：バーラム：『あぶないっ！！！』 23:26：祥鳳@714：「雷撃・・・一体どこから・・・それよりも、救援を！」 23:26：伊8@2-1765：「落ち着いて、…全方位警戒。」 23:26：谷風@2-934：「バーラムさん？！」 23:26：吹雪@2-1767：「これって…奇襲！？輸送船の位置は！」 23:26：提督@996：バーラムは補給船をかばって2発を被弾した！ 23:27：伊8@2-1765：「潜水艦狩りは…駆逐艦でやるもの…。今は…。祥鳳のカバーが必須…。」 23:27：グローウォーム：「ああああ！バーラムさん！」 23:27：ジャベリン：「よくもやりやがったなあああ！」 23:27：ジャッカル：「ガルウウウ　ガウ！！！」 23:27：伊8@2-1765：「潜水艦の弱点は！」　大声で通信： 23:27：祥鳳@714：「ええ・・・さて、延長戦と行きましょうか。敵艦の発見を急ぎます！」 23:28：吹雪@2-1767：「で、でも！バーラムさんが被弾したって！」 23:28：伊8@2-1765：「長く潜れないこと！浮いてきた所を仕留めるの！」 23:28：提督@996：潜水艦2隻は二手に別れたが 23:29：谷風@2-934：「逃げられると思うんなよ！」 23:30：提督@996：1隻はイギリス駆逐艦ズに、1隻はあんこう分隊の方へ逃げたのは運の尽きだったッ！！ 23:30：吹雪@2-1767：「！…分かりました。潜水艦の発見に集中します！」 23:30：谷風@2-934：「爆雷発射管は卸したけど、これだけども十分なんだよ！」 23:31：祥鳳@714：「見つけたら最後ですね、一気に倒しましょうか」 23:32：提督@996：君達はなんなく 23:32：伊8@2-1765：「ついでに言うと…。浮いた潜水艦は、飛行機に一番弱いの…。」　ソナーに集中してます。 23:32：提督@996：＼敵の潜水艦を発見！／ 23:32：提督@996：する！ 23:32：吹雪@2-1767：＼いいぞ！／ 23:33：深海棲艦：カ級elite「！？！？」（え、ちょまって、おかしい！なんでこんないっぱいいるん！？） 23:34：谷風@2-934：「集中攻撃だ！当たらなくでも水圧に潰されるんだよ！」 23:34：吹雪@2-1767：「…見つけましたよ！」 23:35：祥鳳@714：「皆、準備はいいですか？　それでは、攻撃、開始です！」 23:36：深海棲艦：カ級elite「！？！？」（ちょまって、アカンて！なんなん九州ってこんなこわいとｋ） 23:36：提督@996：皆は集中攻撃を加え 23:37：提督@996：カ級は海のもずくと化して沈んでいった 23:38：吹雪@2-1767：カ級死すべし　慈悲はない 23:38：ジャッカル：2d6>=5 「ガルルル・・・シャォウ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 23:38：ジャッカル：1d6 「ヒャオウッ!」 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 23:38：伊8@2-1765：あっ、白兵だ 23:38：吹雪@2-1767：あっ 23:39：ジャベリン：2d6>=5 「白兵はパワーだぜ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 23:39：ジャベリン：1d6 「ロッソ・ファンタズマ！」 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 23:39：吹雪@2-1767：あんこちゃんだこれー！ 23:39：グローウォーム：2d6>=5 「あなた方がっ！泣くまでっ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 42,2 → 4 → 失敗 23:39：グローウォーム：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 23:40：伊8@2-1765：失敗なのに振っていくスタイル 23:40：グローウォーム：2d6>=5 「突撃をっ！止めませんっ！」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 23:40：伊8@2-1765：あ、振り直しでした。 23:41：グローウォーム：1d6 「ロイヤルネイビーブルーオーバードライブッ！！！」 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 23:41：吹雪@2-1767：たかーい！ 23:41：谷風@2-934：黄金の魂をもつグローウォームちゃん 23:41：深海棲艦：「グワアアアアアアア！」ｼﾞｭｳｳｳ 23:42：提督@996：カ級elite 再起不能 23:42：吹雪@2-1767：ムチャシヤガッテ… 23:43：提督@996：駆逐艦ズ3人はバーラムを曳航しようとしています 23:43：グローウォーム：「バーラムさん！しっかりしてください！」 23:43：伊8@2-1765：「周辺警戒を継続…。輸送船の周囲はやるね…。」　ソナー。 23:44：祥鳳@714：「ええ、引き続き軽快しつつ、それとバーラムさんの曳航を、ですね」 23:44：吹雪@2-1767：「敵潜水艦の撃沈を確認…！私も曳航を手伝います！」 23:46：提督@996：バーラムは中破状態だが、 23:46：提督@996：ショック状態になっている 23:47：バーラム：「いや・・・もう潜水艦は・・・っ・・・ううう、姉さん・・・ヴァリアント、マレーヤ・・・ごめんなさい・・・」 23:47：提督@996：バーラムの頭の中には当時の記憶が蘇る・・・ 23:48：提督@996：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YdrISbwy_zI 23:48：ジャベリン：「しっかりしろバーラム！これくらい沈む傷じゃねぇ！」 23:49：ジャッカル：「カゼノヨウニ　ハヤク！」 23:50：イギリス補給船員：『急げ！エンジンフル稼働だ！』 23:50：吹雪@2-1767：「大丈夫です！潜水艦は仕留めました…もう、大丈夫です！」 23:51：提督@996：皆は急いで鎮守府へ戻った！ 23:52：青年提督：「皆ーッ！」 23:52：ジュノー：「バーラムさんが潜水艦に・・・襲われたって」（入渠完了した） 23:52：伊8@2-1765：補給船が係留されたのを確認したら、鎮守府に向かいますね。 23:53：ジュノー：「大丈夫なんですの！？」 23:54：青年提督：「バーラム！しっかりしろバーラム！」 23:54：谷風@2-934：「バーラムさんが！バーラムさんが！！！」大げさに叫んでみた 23:54：祥鳳@714：「ええ、傷は浅い筈です。きちんと対処すれば大丈夫だとは思いますが・・・」 23:55：吹雪@2-1767：「でも、損傷を受けたショックで混乱してるみたいで…！」 23:55：谷風@2-934：「提督！バーラムさんになんか言って！」 23:55：提督@996：イギリス駆逐艦ズや君達に支えられてバーラムはドッグへ運ばれようとする 23:55：バーラム：「もう・・・」 23:57：バーラム：「あの地中海の底に戻りたくない・・・」 23:57：青年提督：「ッ！」 23:58：青年提督：「バーラム！大丈夫だ！お前はもう沈んだりしない！」 23:58：青年提督：「海の底なんかに行かなくていい！お前の姉さんにだって会える！」 23:59：青年提督：「しっかりしろ！それで・・・それで・・・」 23:59：青年提督：「・・・またあの時みたいに・・・俺を厳しくでもいいから支えてくれよぉ・・・！」 23:59：バーラム：「・・・てい・・・とく・・・」 00:00：バーラム：「・・・もっと、しっかりてください・・・そんな子供のような事言わないで・・・」 00:01：バーラム：「・・・・・・ｽｩｰ・・・ｽｩｰ・・・」 00:01：谷風@2-934：「（いやぁ、あついな）」 00:01：提督@996：バーラムは力が抜けたよんで眠りの世界に落ちていった 00:02：青年提督：「バ、バーラムウウウ！・・・あっ、寝息！寝息じゃんこれ！」 00:02：青年提督：「マジ危なかった・・・あ、ドッグ！ドッグ早く行こう！」 00:02：伊8@2-1765：「はぁ…。身体がベトベトする…。」 00:03：吹雪@2-1767：「よかった…司令官の言葉で落ち着いたみたい…です」 00:03：伊8@2-1765：「うん、みんなで、入渠行こう…。」 00:03：青年提督：だばだば　だばだば 00:03：祥鳳@714：「ええ、そうですね」 00:04：谷風@2-934：「そうね、邪魔虫になりたくないし・・・バーラムさんのこと、提督に任せようか」 エピローグ「Tea Timeは大事にしないとね」 00:04：提督@996：～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ 00:04：提督@996：数日後。 00:04：提督@996：そこには元気な姿でティーパーティーを開く皆の姿が！ 00:05：吹雪@2-1767：いやぁ、あの時はどうなるかと思ったよー 00:05：青年提督：「いや～、ほんとあの時はどうなることかと思ったわ！」 00:05：青年提督：「マジパネェ敵にマジヤベェ攻撃で」 00:06：青年提督：「それがマジ近い所に来るなんてビビるわー！」 00:06：伊8@2-1765：「まさか…最後に６個空母打撃群と潜水艦隊が襲撃をかけてくるなんて…。」 00:06：伊8@2-1765：「ほんと、大変だったねぇ…。」 00:07：吹雪@2-1767：「いやいやいや、たしかに大変でしたけど！そんなんじゃなかったと思いますよ！？」 00:07：青年提督：「それにしてもあんこうチームはほんとスゲェ艦隊でマジリスペクトだわ！」 00:08：バーラム：「提督、『佐世保アンコウ分隊』です！ちゃんと名前を呼ばないと失礼ですよ？」 00:08：谷風@2-934：「またこの調子に戻ったね・・・」 00:08：青年提督：「・・・す、すまん・・・」 00:08：祥鳳@714：「まぁまぁ・・・」 00:09：青年提督：「・・・『佐世保アンコウ分隊』の皆、ありがとう」 00:09：吹雪@2-1767：「あはは…なんだかもう慣れちゃったかも。」 00:09：青年提督：「そしてバーラム、グローウォーム、ジャベリン、ジャッカル」 00:09：青年提督：「皆ありがとう」 00:09：青年提督：「・・・ほんとに助かった」 00:10：谷風@2-934：「・・・もう、逆に調子狂うな」 00:10：ジュノー：「ｵﾎﾝｵﾎﾝ！」 00:11：青年提督：「す、すまんジュノー！・・・お前と谷風ちゃんの作戦が見事にハマったんで助かった」 00:11：青年提督：「ありがとう！」 00:12：ジュノー：「・・・も、もちろんこのわたくしですもの！///」 00:12：ジャベリン：[] 00:12：ジャベリン：「へっ、ちょろすぎだぜ全く・・・」 00:12：谷風@2-934：「ま、まぁ、経験が生きただけだよ」 00:13：ジャッカル：「ガウウ♪」 00:13：グローウォーム：「わーい！提督さん大好きです！」 00:14：青年提督：「3人の白兵戦、カッコ良かったって船員に聞いたぞ！ジャベリンは分身したように見えたとか！」 00:14：青年提督：「ど、どうやったんだ！？」 00:15：ジャベリン：「えっ・・・そ、それは・・・あたしの必殺技さ！」 00:15：伊8@2-1765：「あれは…幻術…。」 00:15：吹雪@2-1767：「うん、すっごくかっこよかったよ！」 00:15：青年提督：「格好いいじゃねか！そういう魂ぶつけるの、格好よくて好きだぜ！」 00:15：吹雪@2-1767：「私もいつか…あんな戦い方をしてみたいな。」 00:16：ジャベリン：「えっ」 00:16：ジャベリン：（『好きだぜ！好きだぜ！好きだぜ・・・』ｴｰ） 00:16：ジャベリン：※ｴｺｰ 00:17：ジャベリン：「そ、そりゃあ！この私だからな・・・う、うっせーやい！///」 00:17：谷風@2-934：「あー、あついあつい」 00:17：グローウォーム：「やっぱりこれからは突撃の時代ですねー！」 00:17：祥鳳@714：「まぁ程々にですね」 00:17：提督@996：わいわいがやがや 00:18：青年提督：「あ、やっべ話盛り上がりすぎた」 00:18：吹雪@2-1767：「駆逐艦魂を見せるのです！」 00:18：青年提督：「それでだな・・・今回集まったのは・・・いろんなお礼も兼ねて」 00:19：青年提督：「祝勝会ってわけだ！」 00:20：伊8@2-1765："…ausgezeichnet.” 00:20：吹雪@2-1767：「わぁ…素敵ですね！」 00:20：祥鳳@714：「ふふ、たまには良さそうですね」 00:20：青年提督：「皆で紅茶で乾杯だ！」（・・・でも俺苦手なんだよなー・・・） 00:21：バーラム：（しまった、どうしましょう・・・） 00:21：グローウォーム：「あ、あのっ！提督さん、バーラムさん！」 00:21：谷風@2-934：「えー、紅茶だけなのー、お茶でもいいでしょうー」 00:21：グローウォーム：「これ！どうぞ！」二つのお茶出す！ 00:21：バーラム：「？・・・グローウォーム、これは？」 00:22：ジャベリン：「お茶もあるけどよー、まぁ一杯くらい飲もうぜ！」谷風にハイテンション気味に 00:23：グローウォーム：「これ・・・イギリスから持ってきたカモミール入りの紅茶です！」 00:23：青年提督：「カモミール！・・・ってなんだっけ」 00:23：谷風@2-934：「まぁいいっか」 00:24：伊8@2-1765：「カモミールは…ハーブの１種で…。心が安らぎリラックス…。」 00:24：グローウォーム：「お花です！リラックスとか安眠の効果があって・・・」 00:25：グローウォーム：「花言葉は・・・『癒やし』や『親交』です！」 00:25：バーラム：「！」 00:25：青年提督：「！」 00:26：グローウォーム：「提督さん、バーラムさん・・・喧嘩せず、仲良くしましょう！」ぺかああああああ！ 00:26：バーラム：「・・・ありがとう、グローウォーム」 00:26：吹雪@2-1767：ぺかー！ 00:27：伊8@2-1765：「ああ…。Glowwormさんの笑顔を見ていると…。癒やされていく…。」　さぁ～…。 00:27：青年提督：「・・・ありあとあす！」 00:28：グローウォーム：「あ！皆さんもカモミール入りのが欲しかったですか！？後で予備を出しますね！」 00:28：吹雪@2-1767：「(グロームちゃんの想い…ちゃんと二人にも届いたみたいだね)」 00:28：青年提督：「ごほん・・・それじゃ・・・」 00:28：祥鳳@714：「ふふっ。一件落着、ですね」 00:28：吹雪@2-1767：「いいの？それじゃ…後でいただいてもいいかな？」 00:29：グローウォーム：「いいですよ！」ぺかー 00:29：青年提督：「これからも仲良くやっていこうぜ！じゃ・・・かんぱーい！」 00:30：伊8@2-1765："Prosit!" ガシャーン！ 00:30：谷風@2-934：「あー、今日の紅茶、甘いだね」 00:30：祥鳳@714：「ええ、乾杯です」 00:30：吹雪@2-1767：「はい！かんぱーい！」 00:31：吹雪@2-1767：(カップを掲げて 00:31：谷風@2-934：「かんぱい！」 00:31：提督@996：銀英伝！？ 00:31：吹雪@2-1767：！？ 00:31：伊8@2-1765：ガシャーンはカップをぶつけた音です。 00:31：提督@996：あーびっくりした 00:31：提督@996：でけーよｗｗｗｗｗ 00:32：伊8@2-1765：まあ、そうなりますね。 00:32：グローウォーム：「かんぱーい！」 00:32：ジャベリン：「かんぱーい！」 00:32：ジュノー：「乾杯ですわ！」 00:32：ジャッカル：「カンパイ！」 00:32：バーラム：「・・・乾杯です」 00:33：提督@996：何とか波瀾万丈な展開を乗り越えた私立佐世保港鎮守府と佐世保アンコウ分隊！ 00:34：提督@996：果たしてこれからの運命や如何に！ 00:34：祥鳳@714：私達の戦いはこれからだ！ 00:34：吹雪@2-1767：司令官の次の活躍にご期待ください！ 00:34：青年提督：「バ、バーラム・・・ちょっと話があるんだ・・・ほ、ほら過去とかさ・・・」 00:35：バーラム：「・・・そうですね、今日は語り合いましょうか・・・」 00:35：バーラム：「提督（アドミラル）がどのような方か、もっと知るべき、ですしね」 00:36：伊8@2-1765：「…はっ！」 00:36：吹雪@2-1767：「？どうしたの？はっちゃん？」 00:36：伊8@2-1765：(さあさあ皆の衆…。あとは若い人たちに任せて…。)　と周囲を撤収するようそれとなく 00:37：提督@996：都合よく、二人が会話するスペースが部屋の端に置いてあるんだよなこれが！ 00:38：吹雪@2-1767：都合がいいね！ 00:38：谷風@2-934：「今日はあつい夜になりそうだね」撤収する 00:38：グローウォーム：「ですね♪」（ﾆｯｺﾘ） 00:38：伊8@2-1765：(お赤飯…用意しないと…。)　すすすー 00:38：提督@996：・・・鎮守府のてっぺんに上っていた、日本国旗とイギリス国旗が、大きくはためいていた・・・ 00:39：提督@996：～完～ 00:39：祥鳳@714：「こういうのを昨晩はお楽しみですね、というのですかね」 00:39：伊8@2-1765：めでたしめでたしー！ 00:39：提督@996：終了処理だー！ 00:39：提督@996：あ、二人はまだそんな関係じゃないから！ 00:39：谷風@2-934：おー 00:39：伊8@2-1765：「まだ」 00:39：吹雪@2-1767：「むー…？」(よく分からないけど撤収じゃー 00:40：谷風@2-934：まだ　　ね 00:40：提督@996：まだスタート地点レベルなのでセーフ！セーフです！ 00:40：提督@996：はっ 00:40：提督@996：・・・・・ 00:40：提督@996：終了処理だー！ 00:40：伊8@2-1765：スタートしてるー！ 00:40：吹雪@2-1767：セーフ！セーフです！ 終了処理・アフタートーク 00:40：伊8@2-1765：感情値！ 00:40：伊8@2-1765：１！ 00:40：吹雪@2-1767：はーい 00:40：祥鳳@714：は、後で各自で良かろう 00:40：伊8@2-1765：はーい。 00:40：提督@996：任務！ 00:40：提督@996：1.『艦娘同士まぁ適当によく知り合ったらいいんじゃね？』 00:40：提督@996： 2.『敵偵察主力部隊に勝利せよ！』 00:41：提督@996：成功！50×2=100！ 00:41：提督@996：戦闘！10×2=20！ 00:42：提督@996：艦種！駆逐艦20！軽空母・潜水空母10！ 00:42：提督@996：旗艦！祥鳳10！ 00:42：提督@996：そして・・・MVP！ 00:42：祥鳳@714：後、8さんはイベント効果で+10ですね 00:43：伊8@2-1765：あー。ありましたね。 00:43：提督@996：そうでした！すまぬ！ 00:43：提督@996：そしてMVP！ 00:43：提督@996：どぞ！ 00:43：伊8@2-1765：シークレットダイス 00:43：吹雪@2-1767：むぅ… 00:44：祥鳳@714：シークレットダイス 00:44：谷風@2-934：シークレットダイス 00:45：吹雪@2-1767：シークレットダイス 00:49：提督@996：シークレットダイス 00:49：提督@996：そろったっぽい！ 00:49：提督@996：公開行くよー！ 00:49：提督@996：3 00:49：提督@996：2 00:49：提督@996：1 00:49：提督@996：どぞ！ 00:49：伊8@2-1765：s1d6 吹雪 かわいい。やはり主人公。それから、ややこしい話したときに翻訳してくれてありがとうございます。 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 00:49：谷風@2-934：s1d6 吹雪 もう可愛くて最高だった・・・ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 00:49：吹雪@2-1767：s1d6 谷風ちゃん「巧妙に計画された吹雪いじりが素晴らしかった。ここぞという時にズバリと指摘できるカッコイイ所もよかった！」 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 00:49：祥鳳@714：s1d6 谷風ネタやらイケメンやらで属性が迷子でしたがこれはこれで。そして独断駆逐はいつも通り強い KanColle : (1D6) → 3 00:50：提督@996：s1d6 祥鳳さん：旗艦として冷静に真面目に艦隊をまとめていました。とあるガンダムに乗ってそう！ 吹雪ちゃん：グローウォームちゃんとの友情！真面目な振る舞い！パンツ！可愛い！ 谷風ちゃん：囮作戦提案や突っ込んだ質問など,飄々とした中に頭が切れるRPが印象的でした！ 伊8ちゃん：戦場でのスナイパーっぷりと鎮守府での癒やされっぷり(さぁ～…)RPギャップが素敵！ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 00:50：提督@996：提督からも受け取ってくだされ！ 00:50：伊8@2-1765：100+20+10+10+10=150。 00:50：吹雪@2-1767：ありがとうございます！ 00:51：谷風@2-934：ありがとうございます！ 00:51：祥鳳@714：ありがたいことです 00:51：吹雪@2-1767：140+30=170点！ 00:51：谷風@2-934：同じく170点 00:52：提督@996：感情と装備は・・・各自でおねがいしまする 00:52：伊8@2-1765：谷風さんに＋１しました。まる。 00:52：提督@996：それでは！ 00:52：祥鳳@714：装備は流星と偵察機を貰いましょう。艦爆・艦戦を置いていきます 00:52：祥鳳@714：で、コイン急いで一枚追加だ 00:53：提督@996：あざます！ 00:53：提督@996：遅くなりましたが・・・『○○海軍日本支部』 00:53：提督@996：いえ 00:53：提督@996：『王立海軍日本支部』 00:53：提督@996：これにて終了とさせて頂きます！ 00:53：伊8@2-1765：ぱちぱちぱちぱち～ 00:53：吹雪@2-1767：はーい！ 00:53：提督@996：皆さん遅くまですいませんでした！ありがとうございました！ 00:54：祥鳳@714：お疲れ様でした 00:54：谷風@2-934：ぱちぱちぱち 00:54：谷風@2-934：お疲れ様でした！ 00:54：吹雪@2-1767：司令官もお疲れ様でした！ありがとうございましたー！ 00:57：吹雪@2-1767：あ、感情はグロームちゃんに+1点しますね 00:58：谷風@2-934：吹雪に+1 ＧＭのまとめ 銀卓のバーラムを見てうずうずと英国海軍分が溜まった結果開いた卓です。 サンプルモチーフとはいえちょっと味方の火力的に決戦の戦力弱かったかなー、と反省。 まぁ今後は反省にしたいと思います。グローウォームちゃんええこや……